


Закон постоянства

by Penelope_Foucault, timmy_failure



Series: Жуки. Ненавижу жуков. [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В любом из измерений нет никого мудрее и заботливей кошки, но нет кошки мудрее богини Баст. Тим знал это не понаслышке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

В любом из измерений нет никого мудрее и заботливей кошки, но нет кошки мудрее богини Баст. Тим знал это не понаслышке.

Ему было шестнадцать, когда его отец согласился принести своего первенца в жертву. В стране начался мор животных, а это означало, что пора задобрить богов. В первую очередь — Баст. Тутимаос мало подходил на эту роль, но тем не менее противиться отцу не мог. Фараон тогда казался ему таким старым в свои почти сорок зим, и трон был так близок, и всё же судьба распорядилась иначе.

Его закололи на алтаре в храме богини Баст. Кровь его пролилась в ритуальную чашу, а забальзамированные органы оказались в канопах. Скарабеи съели его мышцы, масла пропитали его кожу, а бинты смотали суставы. Он погрузился в сон, ожидая, когда Тот и Анубис взвесят его грешное и полное гордыни сердце.

Но, проснувшись, он оказался не в мире мёртвых.

Баст оказалась добрейшей из богинь и дала ему второй шанс, выполнив желание несчастной пары археологов — Джека и Джанет Дрейков. Будущая мать неслучившегося фараона Египта плакала каждую ночь с тех пор, как узнала о собственном бесплодии, и однажды её просьбу услышали древние золотые пески, а пески донесли просьбу до Баст.

Джанет и Джек тогда готовились переправить в Америку мумию шестнадцатилетнего мальчика, похороненного с почестями, достойными верховного жреца. Пятнадцать лет назад была найдена гробница Тутанхамона, и с того момента среди учёных началось негласное соревнование; Дрейки, уничтоженные горем бесплодия, погрузились в него с головой.

Три дня и три ночи Джанет приходила по вечерам в подвал их дома, склоняясь над саркофагом и рассматривая сухие бинты, а на четвёртое утро мумия открыла глаза.


	2. Чужак

Баст собрала его заново. Тутимаос считался особенной мумией — Дрейки сумели перевезти все канопы с его внутренними органами.

Стоило Джанет покинуть подвал в третий раз, Баст приступила к работе. Тутимаос был освобождён от тряпичных оков, а его внутренности заняли своё место.

Все его мышцы свело в болезненной судороге — органы начинали функционировать впервые за тысячи лет. Он впервые за много веков сделал вдох, наполняя воздухом обновлённые лёгкие, и тут же зашёлся в крике и задрожал.

Боль была невыносимой. Но ещё невыносимее был ужас, паника, которая охватывала его с каждым мгновением всё больше. Он снова остался один.

Стало хуже, когда комнату залило жёлтое сияние. По крайней мере ему казалось, что оно ярче солнца. Его глаза не открывались с самого жертвоприношения, не говоря уже о том, как сильно они отвыкли от света.

Тутимаос зажал глаза руками, снова зайдясь в крике и пытаясь уговорить Гора, Ра и Исиду спасти его от этого слепящего солнца, помочь и не бросать к грешникам без суда.

Он причитал, пока кто-то не схватил его за плечи и не заставил сесть. По коже пробежал холодок — он почти забыл это чувство. В его родной стране так редко бывали холодные дни, да и лет с тех пор прошло немало, что он осёкся и застыл.

Кто-то обращался к нему, и голос звучал одновременно громко и тихо. Тутимаос не мог разобрать ни слова. Что это? Язык приспешников Сета? Куда он попал?

Его тряхнули за плечи, и Тутимаос мотнул головой и моргнул. Свет всё ещё был слишком ярким, но он смог рассмотреть фигуры мужчины и женщины. У мужчины был резкий голос, у женщины — мягкий.

Когда глаза пообвыклись, он смог рассмотреть пару получше. Бледные, будто мертвецы. Он таких за свои шестнадцать лет и не видел.

— Кто вы? Что вам от меня нужно? — спросил он, но его, кажется, не поняли. Тутимаос попытался резко встать, но ноги не слушались, и он упал обратно в саркофаг, больно приложившись копчиком.

Женщина что-то сказала мужчине, погладив его по плечу. Казалось, что она сейчас заплачет, глядя на Тутимаоса. Он не знал, что это значит. Мужчина обидел её? Он должен за неё вступиться? Он сложил руку в кулак и попытался ударить, но вместо этого завалился на бок. Его подхватили, завернули в какую-то тёплую тряпку, и женщина оттолкнула мужчину, начав растирать Тутимаосу плечи.

Они переговаривались о чём-то. Мужчина подошёл к его саркофагу и долго рассматривал что-то, потом снова заговорил с женщиной. Тутимаос слушал внимательно, хотя не понимал ни слова, пока не услышал первое знакомое.

«Баст».

Он вскинулся и повторил:

— Баст! — и задрожал, вспомнив свою смерть. Он нащупал уродливый шрам на груди, откинул одеяло и указал на него. — Баст, — надеясь, что белые варвары, не понимающие его высокий язык, поймут, что он говорит о жертвоприношении.

Женщина уставилась на шрам и покачала головой. Смахнув слезу, она снова закутала Тутимаоса в плотную ткань и обняла крепко, но осторожно. Тутимаос хотел вырваться поначалу, но она обнимала его так нежно, как не обнимала родная мать. Он обмяк в её руках, и, когда она снова отстранилась, спросил:

— Зачем Боги послали меня к вам?

Но она не ответила, хотя, кажется, поняла. Она провела рукой по его щеке и сказала что-то очень простое. Но значение ускользало от Тутимаоса. Она была рада ему. Мужчина был рад ему.

— Баст, — повторил мужчина. Тутимаос наклонил голову и прикрыл глаза, размышляя. Баст была мудрейшей из богинь. От её довольства зависело плодородие их земель, плодородие их скота и плодородие их женщин. Она хранила домашний очаг и защищала семьи от напастей. Она была так могущественна, что Тутимаоса принесли ей в жертву, чтобы она не отворачивалась от его страны.

Вспомнив это, Тутимаос потёр глаза и снова посмотрел на мужчину и женщину перед ним. Они сидели напротив, держась на руки, и глядя на него с надеждой.

Его не судили не потому что Боги оставили его.

Его не судили, потому что Баст хотела дать ему второй шанс — и дала ему новых родителей.

Новых родителей и целый новый мир. Ему предстояло всё начать сначала.

***

Его звали Тутимаос. Имя его было древним и означало, что он сын бога Тота — бога мудрости и знаний. Он мог бы стать мудрейшим из фараонов, если бы Баст не потребовала в жертву первенца тогдашнего правителя, и линия его жизни не изменила бы своё движение. Сделав петлю, Баст забросила её далеко в будущее, и Тутимаос проснулся в двадцатом веке.

Он больше не мог зваться сыном Тота, потеряв его покровительство, но и сыном Баст не был.

Он вспомнил своё имя, пока учился снова ходить, чтобы выйти из подвала, и начал повторять его, складывая руки на груди. Это было единственное слово его древнего языка, которому Тутимаос научил их, уступив воле Богини.

Всё, что он когда-то умел и знал, приходилось разучивать заново. Первым словом, которому его научили Дрейки, стало слово «семья». Женщина объяснила его, обведя рукой по комнате, указав на него, на себя и мужа, и лишь удостоверившись, что Тутимаос понимает её объяснение, продолжила.

Их звали Джанет и Джек Дрейки. Им было предназначено стать его любящей семьёй. Той, что не убьёт его на алтаре.

И именно любящими они и были. Стоило глазам Джанет встретиться с обновлёнными глазами Тутимаоса, как она приняла его.

Дрейки были странными — даже для археологов. Они не просто верили в Богов, ставших теперь языческими, но и с готовностью принимали всё странное и необъяснимое, что происходило с ними на раскопках. Нахождение и пробуждение Тутимаоса, пожалуй, было верхом необычайного из того, что выпадало на их долю, но даже тогда они с готовностью приняли мальчика, который был мёртв на протяжении нескольких тысячелетий.

Джанет просила Богов послать ей дитя — и Баст исполнила её просьбу.

Сложнее всего было первый месяц. Тутимаос почти не знал языка, но очень быстро учился. Джанет целыми днями занималась с ним, помогала узнавать новые слова и учила читать. Мальчик обучался удивительно легко, будто сами Боги помогали ему. Может, это Тот, сыном которого он когда-то звался, проявлял своё расположение?

Джек Дрейк потянул за пару ниточек, вспомнив, кто и почему ему должен, чтобы без проволочек усыновить ребёнка, у которого не было ни документов, ни истории. Дрейки придумали целую байку о том, что этот мальчик пробрался в саркофаг и спрятался там вместе с мумией, и что его хитрость так полюбилась им, что они решили его усыновить.

Время шло, и имя Тутимаос изнашивалось. Тот по-прежнему покровительствовал его разуму, но в остальном мальчик существовал только благодаря Баст. Среди старинных находок Дрейков была и крохотная статуэтка Баст, и Тутимаос каждый день возносил ей хвалы и молитвы, благодаря за второй шанс. Джанет вторила ему на своём странном языке, который назывался английским.

И всё же ему было необходимо новое имя. Джанет выбрала несколько и показала ему, заставив прочитать значение каждого. Тутимаос старательно проговаривал слова, изредка вскидывал голову и удивлённо глядел на мать, молча спрашивая, что значит то или иное.

Имя «Тимофей» — «Тимоти» — было греческим. Оно значило «почитающий Бога», а Тутимаос почитал Баст. В выборе этого имени было что-то ироничное и странное, но он всё равно отказался от других вариантов.

Вторым его именем стало «Джексон», и он считал это честью. Теперь он стал сыном Джека, и даже его имя сообщало об этом.

Лучшими его спутниками на очень долгое время стали книги и радио. Радио выглядело как огромная деревянная коробка, заострённая кверху, с симметричными вырезами для динамиков. К тому времени Тутимаос — Тим — уже видел христианские храмы на картинках в энциклопедиях, и сначала сощурился, глядя на странную коробку.

— Я думал, — он говорил, выдерживая паузы и тщательно подбирая слова. Слов с каждым днём было всё больше, так что и выбор рос, — они больше. — Он указал на радио.  
— Это не храм, Тим. — Джанет протянула к коробке руку и что-то на ней покрутила. — Это называется радио.  
— Радио? — Тим приблизил лицо к коробке, и оттуда вдруг раздался голос.

Тогда он немного испугался, отпрянул и нахмурился. Хотя ему, безусловно, стало интересно, что за существо скрыто в коробке и как оно там помещается, и почему говорит человеческим голосом. Он обошёл её несколько раз, ощупал со всех сторон, куда мог дотянуться, и попытался заглянуть в прорези, но никого там не увидел.

— Радио — это механизм, — сказала Джанет, отсмеявшись в кулак. К тому времени Тим уже знал, что механизм — это что-то, состоящее из множества деталей. Механизмы могли быть заводными, могли быть простыми или сложными, а могли работать от электричества. Электричество тоже пока было для него загадкой, но в бывшем наследнике египетского трона уже проснулось любопытство и жажда знаний.

От радио шёл толстый провод, так что Тим сразу же переспросил:

— Электрический?  
— Да. — Джанет кивнула. — Он передаёт нам слова живых людей, находящихся в другом месте.  
— Передаёт? — Тим пробормотал слово ещё пару раз, перекатывая его по языку и будто пробуя на вкус: — Передаёт…

Джанет задумчиво постучала пальцами по подбородку.

— Если я что-то запишу и отдам тебе, чтобы ты отдал это отцу — это и будет передача. Радио передаёт голос. Односторонне. Это значит, что задавать ему вопросы ты не можешь, — объяснила она. Тим пожевал щёку, обдумывая полученную информацию.  
— А я смогу учить новые слова? — Он указал на радио. — И спрашивать значение у тебя. Или у отца.

Джанет кивнула.

Ещё она разрешила ему подчёркивать слова в энциклопедиях. Карандашом, чтобы можно было потом стереть полосы, но так он учился и новым словам, и читать. В какой-то момент он начал кропотливо воспроизводить на бумаге буквы, но не слишком увлечённо, решив, что бегло писать он научится немного позже.

Тим всё чаще использовал интуицию, пытаясь поддержать беседу. Даже когда подбирать слова стало легче, он всё ещё говорил немного неторопливо. Он много слушал — родителей и радио — и запоминал, как звучат отдельные фразы, даже если слова толком не понимал. В разговоре он осторожно перебирал в голове варианты, подставляя разные, пока ему не казалось, что предложение звучит правильно.

Так прошло несколько месяцев, пока он не заговорил спокойнее и увереннее. Обращаться со словарём стало проще, и Тим стал осваивать письменность. Джанет купила ему учебники по грамматике. Там тоже было много не самых знакомых слов, но родители ни разу не отказали ему в помощи. Он понемногу начинал разбираться в том, как правильно говорить, как писать, и как не выглядеть совершенно безграмотным.

Ему предстояло наверстать ещё очень многое, и он с нетерпением ждал каждой новой возможности, но умело распределял приоритеты. Сначала речь и словарный запас. Потом всё остальное.

На будущий год он должен был пойти в школу. По крайней мере, Дрейки на это надеялись, пока в какой-то момент не заметили, что Тим не растёт, и от идеи обучения с обычными детьми пришлось отказать. Его волосы оставались той же длины, как в тот день, когда он только проснулся. Не росли и ногти, осторожно состриженные с его рук и ног Джанет в первые дни. Его тело не обновлялось, и вывод был только один. Умерев, он навечно замер в том времени и в том возрасте. Ему дали второй шанс и любящих родителей, но не дали второго шанса на полноценную жизнь.

Он учился дома. Что-то он учил сам, в чём-то ему помогали родители. Периодически Джек и Джанет нанимали учителей на дом. Он схватывал на лету и стремился узнать ещё, восстанавливая всё, что знал раньше.

Уделив особое внимание своей стране, Тим с огорчением понял, что их могилы расхищают, а от культуры остались лишь жалкие ошмётки. Он как мог передавал всё, что знал, родителям, но даже это давалось непросто.

В конце концов, это ему нужно было привыкнуть и смириться. Влиться в чуждый ему мир и сделать его своим родным.

Джек и Джанет помогали ему мириться с собственным положением. Рядом с ними он почти не замечал того, что могло его напугать, вместо этого концентрируясь на том, что восхищало.

Тем временем мир катился по наклонной. Европу раздирали внутренние междоусобицы, и всё ярче разгорались два красных флага — Третьего Рейха и Советского союза. Мир застыл в ужасе неминуемой катастрофы, которая вот-вот должна была грянуть.

Первого сентября тысяча девятьсот тридцать девятого года Третий Рейх вторгся в Польшу, начав Вторую мировую войну.

Тим, всё это время восхищавшийся достижениями пугающего его мира, с ужасом понял, что, называя его современников «древними варварами», сами они ушли от них недалеко. Мир всё ещё страдал от предрассудков. Народы не могли ужиться рядом друг с другом. С каждым днём, с каждым месяцем становилось всё страшнее. Механизмы, которые нравились ему тем, что делают мир удобнее, вдруг оказались страшными чудищами, подобными армии Сета.

Снова проливалась кровь. Человечество не изменилось. Его сердце было разбито.

Военное время было текучим, будто сироп. Америка, гражданином которой Тим считался, став сыном Джека и Джанет Дрейков, казалось, выжидала. Война шла на другом континенте, далёкая и близкая одновременно. С одной стороны, было ощущение, что это происходит с кем-то ещё, это просто радиопостановка, большая и грубая обманка.

Но с другой — он не забывал ни на минуту, что происходит в мире. И что война намного ближе, чем ему казалось. Ей предстояло рухнуть на его новую страну, это нельзя было избежать, и именно это ожидание замедляло время.

Дни шли один за другим, но ощущались, как неделя. Дрейки старались жить как раньше. Первая волна призыва миновала и Джека, и Тима, который не мог пойти служить по состоянию здоровья.

Седьмого декабря сорок первого года Япония разбомбила Пёрл-Харбор. Американцы, раньше не сталкивавшиеся с подобными нападениями, вступили в войну на следующий же день.

Вторая волна мобилизации вновь миновала Дрейков. Тим вновь был слишком болен, чтобы пойти на фронт. Джек был старше, чем нужно для армии. Мир как будто утратил краски, он стал жутким и неуютным, и Тим почти потерял волю к жизни. Сколько бы они ни проспал, люди продолжали убивать друг друга, не в силах поделить территорию.

Но сорок первый принёс не только новый виток войны.

Ещё он принёс новых богов.

Кроме Советского союза и Америки, в войну вступил загадочный остров Темискира. Американская армия получила неожиданную поддержку в лице принцессы амазонок, которую тут же прозвали Чудо-Женщиной. Юная воительница сражалась с мужчинами на равных и принимала участие в операциях намного опаснее, чем остальные солдаты.

Вместе с ней ряды солдат пополнил и кое-кто ещё.

Его называли Суперменом. Военная журналистка Лоис Лейн успела взять у него интервью и рассказать всему миру о том, что Супермен родился на планете Криптон, погибшей почти сразу же после его появления на свет. Его отправили на Землю, и на Земле он вырос. Он полюбил её. И был готов защищать.

Он был чужаком, ребёнком чужого мира.

Совсем как Тим.

Тим был не один.

Супермен воплощал в себе надежду. По разным причинам. И это завораживало Тима.

Супермен помог ему поверить, что войну можно остановить. И что Земля ещё может образумиться. В конце концов, она приняла и воспитала Супермена, сделав его чем-то большим, чем просто чужак. Сделав его идеалом, новым сверхчеловеком.

Примером для подражания.

Супермен не говорил об этом, но он символизировал второй шанс, который дали миру. Мир мог измениться и стать лучше. А мог уничтожить сам себя. Выбор был за людьми.

В сорок третьем году его новый отец всё же ушёл на фронт. Джека Дрейка никто не призывал, но Союзническая армия начала программу по сохранению исторического наследия, создав отдел по охране памятников, произведений изящных искусств и архивов. В отряд этот входили искусствоведы и археологи со всего мира, и Джек Дрейк не мог стоять в стороне. Попрощавшись с женой и сыном, он отправился в Нормандию, сохранять культурное наследие цивилизации.

Война постепенно сбавляла обороты. Мир менялся. Время ускорялось.

Сорок пятый принёс облегчение. Третий рейх капитулировал в мае, Япония — в сентябре. Вторая мировая война закончилась. Джек какое-то время пробыл в Европе, помогая искать соляные шахты, в которых хранились памятники, но повредил ногу, осматривая развалины дома в Польше. Его вернули домой к Рождеству. Он привёз сыну чёрно-белую фотокарточку, на которой он по-дружески обнимал Супермена за плечи. По сравнению со сверхчеловеком Джек казался очень маленьким и щуплым. Перемазанный в пыли, он держал в руке картину Вермеера «Мастерская художника». Супермен широко улыбался, и улыбка эта, казалось, светилась даже на фотокарточке.

Вручив её, Джек упомянул, что карточку нужно перевернуть, чтобы прочесть послание.

_«Твой отец прекрасный Хранитель памятников и отличный человек, Тим! Будь послушным мальчиком, посвяти свою жизнь хорошим делам и дай ему повод собой гордиться. Выше нос!»_

После стояла подпись и аккуратно прорисованная «S» в ромбе.

Это был лучший подарок, которым Тим мог отметить окончание войны.

У него появилась надежда. Он ведь и правда мог стать таким же, как Супермен. Вырасти. Заставить отца гордиться.

Теперь Рождество они снова праздновали втроём.

Тим не совсем понимал, почему они должны праздновать рождение Бога, который не дал Джанет дитя, но в сорок пятом Рождество впервые получилось таким прекрасным. Тёплым.

Семейным.

Мир приходил в себя после болезненной судороги мировой войны. Супермен и Чудо-Женщина вернулись домой. Возвращались с фронта солдаты. Сороковые подходили к концу, и в Америке начинался бэби-бум. В начале пятидесятых Дрейки продали дом в Нью-Хоуп, Миннесота, и переехали в старый особняк давно почивших родителей Джанет. Особняк был большим, одним из лучших в Готэме, Нью-Джерси. Семья Джанет считалась одной из самых уважаемых и богатых в городе, и теперь эту нишу заняли Дрейки. Надолго ли, они пока не знали. Всё зависело от того, как скоро люди начнут задавать вопросы о Тиме.

Готэм был серым и мрачным. Будто фотоснимок, он почти никогда не менялся. В Готэме особенно сильно было заметно, какой контрастной иногда бывает Америка, и Тиму это даже немного нравилось.

Готэм давал ему возможность часами наблюдать за проходящими мимо людьми, считая коляски с младенцами.

И ещё Готэм дал ему первого друга. Его звали Томас Уэйн.


	3. Наследник

У Дрейков был задний двор с верандой. Тиму нравилось сидеть там, прячась за белой деревянной оградой, увитой плющом. Здесь приятно пахло, было тихо и никто не мешал. Тим уходил туда почитать, садился в кресло-качалку и иногда засиживался до самого вечера. Он почти не боялся, что его кто-то увидит — ограда надёжно прятала его от чужих глаз. Впрочем, едва ли кто-то стал бы заглядывать к ним на задний двор, и тем более — интересоваться ребёнком Дрейков.

Веранда была его крепостью одиночества и комфорта.

Так было до тех пор, пока на веранду не забрёл большеухий кот золотистого окраса. Он замер, поднявшись по ступеням, внимательно глянул на Тима, а потом за несколько прыжков преодолел расстояние между ними и забрался к Тиму на колени.

— Эм. Здравствуй, — Тим неуверенно приподнял книгу. Кот поднял голову, снова уставившись на него, и замурлыкал.

Коты всегда были детьми Баст. Бóльшими, чем любой из фараонов или любая из цариц, которых наградили таким же родством. Коты могли ходить по любым мирам и передавать послания, могли лечить, могли укреплять жизни.

И не было в мире зрелища уютнее, чем свернувшаяся в клубок кошка, доверяющая семье свою жизнь и хранящая их покой.

Тим об этом прекрасно знал. Он вырос в древнем Египте, он был принесён в жертву богине с головой кошки. Он принадлежал Баст, и дети её признавали в нём своего брата. Тим замечал порой, что уличные коты внимательно следят за ним глазами. Несколько раз кошки провожали его до самого дома, будто хотели удостовериться, что он доберётся туда в целости и сохранности.

Теперь к нему пришла золотистая кошка, и в этом тоже был какой-то знак. Нужно было только оправдать своё старое имя, имя, на которое он больше не имел права, и проявить мудрость. Понять, что хочет сказать ему Баст.

Кот был чужим, но Тим всё равно отложил книгу в сторону и погладил его. Шёрстка оказалась мягкая и чистая. За котом хорошо ухаживали, да и выглядел он немного экзотично.

Нащупав бирку на ошейнике, Тим наклонился и прочитал: «Сайлас Уэйн». На обратной стороне металлической плашки был ещё и телефон, но Тим решил, что ему достаточно фамилии. Кот сбежал из соседнего дома, больше похожего на старинный дворец, какие раньше он мог увидеть только в книжке.

Он осторожно взял кота на руки — быть грубым со священным животным ему не позволяло ни воспитание, ни вера — и унёс его в дом. Задумчиво постояв у двери, он никак не мог решиться выйти на улицу.

Ему не запрещали знакомиться с соседями или покидать дом. Он мог делать это, когда захочет — всё равно больше, чем пять-десять лет, они не провели бы на одном месте. Они могли утверждать, что он просто выглядит таким маленьким — все люди разные — но не слишком долго.

Но готов ли он приблизить момент, когда им придётся покинуть Готэм?

Принимать решение пришлось очень быстро. Тим услышал, что кто-то идёт по улице и кричит имя «Сайлас». Голос звучал так отчаянно, что сердце Тима дрогнуло, и он, вздохнув с облегчением, открыл дверь на крыльцо.

Хозяин Сайласа был высоким темноволосым мальчиком лет шестнадцати. Он прикладывал ко лбу руку, закрывая глаза от летнего солнца, и крутил головой.

— Сайлас! — он убрал руку от лба и теперь сложил ладони как рупор. — Где ты?

Тим торопливо спустился по лестнице и быстро пересёк лужайку перед домой.

— Простите, мистер Уэйн, — вежливо окликнул мальчика он, толкнув калитку вперёд. — Думаю, это ваш кот?  
— Я… — Уэйн замер и посмотрел сначала на него, а потом на кота. — Да, это мой Сайлас. Где вы его нашли?  
— Он забрёл к нам на веранду. — Тим виновато улыбнулся. Кот вцепился в рукав его кофты, явно не желая возвращаться к хозяину, и пришлось прошептать ему на ухо: — Ну, ты можешь вернуться к нему теперь.

Это было удивительно и странно. Тим воспринимал себя ниже статусом, чем все коты мира, но золотистый Сайлас послушался его и тут же перебрался к хозяину на руки. Он перестал урчать и всё так же пристально смотрел на Тима, но, по крайней мере, больше не пытался сбежать.

— Я нашёл бирку с именем и хотел его отнести к вам, но услышал вас и…  
— Спасибо. — Соседский мальчик улыбнулся, засияв. — Я бы хотел тебя отблагодарить теперь.  
— Это не обязательно. — Тим растерялся. Он впервые общался с тем, кого можно было бы назвать его сверстником, и это было очень странно.  
— Я обязан тебе. — Уэйн помог коту влезть на плечо и протянул Тиму руку. — Меня зовут Томас.

Томас Уэйн, сын и наследник Патрика Уэйна, был уверенным в себе и очень разговорчивым. Он не выглядел взволнованным или слишком энергичным — просто улавливал характер собеседника и успешно подстраивался под него.

Тим говорить не любил. Он не мог рассказать о раскалённых песках древнего Египта, не мог рассказать о своих богах; о том, как упустил трон, он тоже рассказать не мог. Врать ему не хотелось, но и правду раскрыть было нельзя.

Поэтому он слушал Томаса. Томас стал его первым другом. Он не задавал вопросов, если видел, что Тим не настроен отвечать, и с готовностью заполнял паузы, если молчание превращалось в звенящую тишину.

Поместье Уэйнов было намного больше, чем особняк Дрейков, и на порядок богаче. Дрейки привозили произведения искусства и артефакты из экспедиций на раскопки, Уэйны — покупали их у таких, как они. Дрейки строили жизнь вокруг истории, Уэйны — делали её.

Патрику Уэйну принадлежала организация «Уэйн-Тек», с начала века обеспечивавшая американскую армию. Томасу предстояло стать её главой после смерти отца, хотя сам он больше хотел стать врачом. Патрик был воинственным патриотом и принадлежал к одному из тех типов людей, которые Тима пугали.

Он стремился к разрушению. По крайней мере, так казалось Тиму.

Томас был совсем другим. Он искал спасения мира не в запахе пороха и огня, а в исцелении. От него Тим узнал значение слова «хирург», про себя добавив к нему ещё одно.

Хирург — это человек, который может исправить ошибки, совершённые создателями оружия.

«Может» в этом определении означало «если боги будут к нему благосклонны».

Иногда Томас замирал, задумчиво глядя в окно, а потом вздрагивал и снова приходил в движение. Он двигался очень плавно, но быстро. Руки у него никогда не дрожали, кроме этих моментов.

Он никогда не говорил о причинах, но Тим догадывался, что заставляет Томаса смотреть в окно. У него не было матери, и Томас не знал, умерла она или просто ушла. Но иногда ему казалось, что он видит какую-то тень у окна, и он, наверное, представлял, надеялся, что это вернулась его безымянная мать.

— Отец говорит, что нашёл меня в капусте, — отшутился он, когда Тим впервые спросил про миссис Уэйн, и на этом разговор себя исчерпал. Томас стал рассказывать про абиссинских кошек, к породе которых и принадлежал Сайлас.

Он был целеустремлённым. Тим видел в его глазах синие искры, напоминавшие ему о Супермене. Человек, который стремится к развитию своих идеалов, который жаждет изменить мир к лучшему. И ему искренне хотелось стать таким же. Поймать эти искры, зажечься так же, но пока он вынуждено выжидал. Огонёк в его душе был слишком мал, чтобы уже сейчас вскрывать себе грудную клетку и показывать миру своё сияющее добродетелью сердце.

Тим — пока — был слишком маленьким. Он не мог рассказать правду о себе даже своему единственному другу.

И он не мог двигаться вперёд, как он, заранее зная, что Томас вырастет и добьётся цели, а Тим так и останется шестнадцатилетним мальчишкой с множеством несвежих ссадин и вечностью за спиной. Единственные, кого он сейчас мог вдохновить — это кошки. Но у кошек и так была цель.

Томас вырос у него на глазах. Он удивлялся тому, что Тим, наоборот, застыл во времени, но списывал это на болезненность друга. На неё же он списал и то, что Тим не покинул особняк Дрейков, когда сам Томас уехал в колледж. Он блестяще сдал экзамены и поступил в одно из лучших учебных учреждений. Вскоре он встретил Марту — свою будущую жену, познакомил её с отцом и оставил на его попечение, и через какое-то время в поместье Уэйнов стал раздаваться детский плач.

Каждый раз, приезжая домой, Томас стучался в двери особняка Дрейков, но Джанет с сожалением замечала, что Тим слишком болен, чтобы общаться, и Уэйн уходил ни с чем.

Тим прятался в тени веранды и издалека наблюдал за ним и его новым миром.

Время менялось, а Тим — нет. Он был постоянной точкой, константой. Ему нужно было решить, что делать с этой вечностью. Наверное, это и хотела сказать ему Баст, приведя к нему золотистого Сайласа.

Впереди Томаса ждала карьера выдающегося хирурга, спасшего множество жизней, наследство отца, доживавшего последние дни, и собственный сын.

Тим его возвращения не дождался — ему нельзя было ждать. За пару месяцев до того, как к имени Томаса Уэйна приставили заветные буквы «Д.М.», Дрейки снова упаковали все вещи в коробки и переехали в Метрополис. Тим с тоской думал о расставании с единственным другом, и в то же время его сердце начинало стучать быстрее, стоило подумать о том, что ещё немного, и он окажется в городе небоскрёбов, газеты «Дэйли Плэнет» и Супермена.

За окном кипела первая половина шестидесятых. В космос полетел первый человек, а через пять лет на Землю спустился Марсианский Охотник, оплакивавший гибель родной планеты. После долгого сна послевоенного времени и молчаливой зависти вдохновению друга Тим готовился встретить семидесятые полным надежд.

Это исполнилось лишь наполовину. Он заметил, что не только его родители, но даже Супермен меняется с возрастом. Становится старше. _Стареет_.

В следующий раз Тим вернулся в Готэм спустя несколько месяцев после того, как Томаса и Марту убили.


	4. Злоумышленница

Он видел сына Томаса лишь мельком.

В Готэме было серо, промозгло и холодно — на улице стояло начало двенадцатого месяца года, по старинке всё ещё носящего имя «декабрь». Дрейки заканчивали переезд, и Тим вместе с отцом переносил коробки из грузовика в дом. Они перекидывались короткими фразами, обсуждая недавний бейсбольный матч, первые шаги человека на Луне и последние новости археологии, когда мимо медленно проехал чёрный Роллс-Ройс. Совсем недавно точно такой же красовался на экранах кинотеатров в очередном фильме про Джеймса Бонда.

Тим остановился, держа в руках одну из коробок, и проводил его взглядом. На заднем сиденье он заметил хмурого мальчишку. Мальчишка был похож и не похож на Томаса одновременно. Во взгляде Томаса была печаль. Во взгляде его сына было что-то совершенно иное. Что-то, от чего даже у Тима по спине пробежал холодок.

Мальчик повернул голову, выглядывая в окно, на пару мгновений встретился глазами с Тимом и тут же снова отвернулся.

— Ты знаешь, куда они уезжают? — Тим поудобнее перехватил коробку и посмотрел на Джека. Тот делал передышку — с возрастом обострилась военная травма, и теперь у него часто ныла нога.  
— Брюс с дворецким? — Джек тяжело вздохнул и поднялся. — Без понятия. Я просто знаю, что они решили уехать. Поэтому подумал, что мы можем вернуться.  
— Ясно.

Тим отволок коробку в дом, а за ней и все остальные.

Постепенно их дом снова наполнился былым уютом. Тим даже на время забыл, что его родители стареют, а он не взрослеет. Дрейки часто убеждали его, что в этом нет ничего страшного и что они накопили достаточно денег, чтобы он мог ухаживать за ними, не работая, когда они выйдут на пенсию.

И всё же всё чаще в разговоре всплывала тревожная тема смерти. Насколько долго проживёт сам Тим? Он не старится, но его можно ранить. Бессмертен ли он? Отмерила ли Баст ему какой-то срок? И что он будет делать, когда мать и отец умрут?

Джанет часто отшучивалась, что ему не удастся избавиться от них так рано, и Тим был склонен ей верить. Сейчас они могли позволить себе маленькую роскошь беззаботной жизни. Решить свою задачку они могли и завтра.

Рождество тоже выдалось пасмурным. Готэм всё чаще напоминала Тиму ворчливую женщину, с каждым годом становившуюся всё сварливее. Она куталась в серое сама и срывала цвет со всего, что попадало в её владение.

И всё же Рождество было Рождеством.

Тим купил подарки родителям заранее, припрятав их в своём старом тайнике на веранде. Старшие Дрейки оказались не так прозорливы, и до позднего вечера они простояли в очередях за подарками и праздничными сувенирами. Тиму казалось, что дом и так достаточно обвешан яркими гирляндами и еловыми ветвями, и ещё пара керамических святых Николаев и оленей им не нужны, но не противился. В конце концов, это позволяло его родителям с головой окунуться в чуждый ему самому праздник.

В сочельник Джек и Джанет задержались. Предварительно позвонив ему из автомата, они пообещали поужинать в городе и вернуться к полуночи.

Тим не волновался. Он привык к одиночеству. Сейчас оно его не пугало.

В десять часов вечера, когда небо уже усыпали звёзды, Тим ненадолго вышел на веранду. Из города нельзя было рассмотреть их разнообразия, но за городом вся божественная мощь звёздного неба ощущалась с невероятной силой.

Он подышал на руки, растёр их и вернулся в тёмный дом. Сходил на кухню за масляной лампой, чашкой чая и пластырем. Он собирался почитать Диккенса, как всегда делал последние несколько лет, но перед этим ему было необходимо «обезопасить» себя. Он постоянно резал подушечки пальцев бумагой, и эти незаживающие ссадины затягивались коркой из смеси свернувшейся крови и бальзамического состава.

В полной темноте он дошёл до кабинета отца, поставил лампу на стол и достал из кармана спички, чиркнул одной и поднёс к фитилю, приподняв стеклянную колбу. Темнота превратилась в уютный полумрак. В то время, как весь мир стремился к прогрессу, Тим любил пережитки прошлого. Лампа и её свет казались ему такими же неуместными в развивающемся мире, как он сам, и напоминали о былом. Это успокаивало и настраивало на ностальгический лад.

Тим нашёл на полке чёрный томик Диккенса и устроился в кресле с ногами, ненадолго взглянув в окно ещё раз. Несмотря на Рождество, в Готэме уже две недели не выпадало снега. Город был в каком-то странном напряжении. Или это только ему так казалось?

Он успел прочитать одно-единственное предложение — «Начать с того, что Марли был мёртв» — и тут же прервался.

Из гостиной донёсся шорох — едва различимый, но Тим мог поклясться, что ему не показалось. Он тут же потушил лампу и несколько раз закрыл и открыл глаза, привыкая к темноте. Он видел в ней немного лучше, чем до смерти, и нуждался в свете только при необходимости рассмотреть детали.

Поднявшись с места, он нащупал одну из папиных щегольских тростей в вазе для зонтиков и взял её наподобие бо. В Метрополисе от скуки он пошёл на боевые искусства — тайно, чтобы не беспокоить Джека и Джанет — и теперь был готов выдворить незваного гостя.

Он старался двигаться тихо, чтобы не спугнуть вора. У двери в гостиную он остановился, выглянув из-за двери на случай, если воров больше, чем один.

Воровка была одна. Очень маленькая, она двигалась плавно, как кошка, и перебирала безделушки Джанет, расставленные на камине, но так ничего и не выбрала.

Когда она развернулась, собираясь подняться по лестнице в спальню, Тим, всё ещё оставаясь юношей очень старого воспитания, решил, что лучше не нападать на девушку со спины. Он толкнул дверь вперёд, провёл рукой по стене и нажал на включатель.

Девушка юркнула под лестницу, всё ещё наивно полагая, что её не найдут, и Тиму пришлось окликнуть:

— Я знаю, что вы под лестницей. — Он отложил трость в сторону. — Если выйдете оттуда и представитесь, я не стану вызывать полицию.

Девушка под лестницей даже не шевельнулась. Тим подождал минуту и снова заговорил:

— Пожалуйста, выходите. Это Рождество, я не хочу, чтобы вы встречали его в участке.

Под лестницей что-то зашуршало, и воровка наконец вышла на свет.

Она была в чёрном комбинезоне из жёсткой плотной ткани и балаклаве на пару размеров больше. Из дырки в верхней части шапки на него смотрели огромные зелёные глаза, полные испуга.

— Можете снять это? Я не буду… никому вас описывать, — попросил Тим. Он сделал шаг к незнакомке, и та сразу же отступила назад. Тогда он развёл руки, показывая раскрытые ладони, и сделал ещё несколько шагов в её сторону. Незнакомка вздрогнула, но не отошла, только всё же сняла шапку и принялась нервно теребить её в руках.

Ей было лет шестнадцать. Может, чуть-чуть старше. Восемнадцать максимум.

— Меня зовут Тим. — Тим протянул руку. Девушка опустила взгляд, долго рассматривая его, прежде чем ответила на рукопожатие.  
— Селина, — нерешительно произнесла она.  
— «Луна» по-гречески? — Тим сжал её ладонь пальцами и улыбнулся. — Хотите, я угощу вас какао и заверну с собой рождественского пирога? Чтобы ваш сочельник не был голодным?

Он не стал дожидаться ответа, развернулся на пятках и поспешил на кухню. Включив там свет, он достал кружки и какао-порошок, поставил воду кипятиться и полез в холодильник за пирогом.

— Зачем… зачем вы это делаете? — окликнула его Селина. Оказалось, что она всё же ходит намного тише, чем Тим мог предположить.  
— В смысле? — Тим достал пирог и поставил его на стол. — Надеюсь, вы едите батат.  
— Я хотела вас ограбить. Думала, тут никого нет, мне сказали, что Уэйны уехали и ещё долго не обнаружат пропажу.  
— Во-первых, Уэйны живут в соседнем доме. Во-вторых, вы выглядите молодо, значит, воруете не потому, что это ваш злой умысел, а потому, что это необходимость. — Тим пожал плечами и отрезал два куска пирога побольше. — Каждый заслуживает заботы в сочельник. Разве Рождество не об этом? — Он засуетился, делая какао и нарезая апельсин на кубики. Бросив несколько кусочков Селине в кружку, он залил их свежей шоколадной жидкостью и протянул девушке. — С Рождеством. — Он улыбнулся. Селина ответила ему не сразу.

Она долго смотрела ему в глаза, будто пытаясь понять, что не так в мальчишке в свитере с оленями и чашкой какао в руке, но истина от неё ускользала.

Тим не мог сказать ей правду. А она сама ни за что бы не угадала.

Зато Тим точно знал, что родись она царицей, она была бы дочерью Баст. Он видел это в том, как она двигается и смотрит на него, слышал в её голосе. Она слишком опоздала со своим рождением.

Но кто знает? Может, на неё так же, как на Джанет и Джека, снизойдёт благословение и покровительство Богини-кошки. Может, поэтому она здесь?

Следом за кружкой Тим вручил ей кусок пирога с бататом и усадил за стол.

— На чём вы приехали? Как будете до города добираться? — осведомился он. Почему-то сейчас ему показалось, что ей нужна помощь намного больше, чем она готова попросить.  
— Я… планировала остаться на ночь в особняке. Если вы мне покажете, куда идти, я доем и пойду, чтобы не портить Ро…  
— Не пойдёте. — Тим сел напротив и нахмурился. Селина замялась.  
— Почему? Разве вам не без разницы, что я них утащу? А я уверена, что они не заметят потери. Мне это нужнее, и…  
— Дом стоит без отопления с ноября. — Тим подпёр подбородок рукой. — Останешься у нас. Спрячешься в моей комнате, я принесу тебе остатки рождественского ужина, а утром разбужу пораньше и выпущу из дома. Сможешь поймать машину и вернуться домой. — Он сам не заметил, как всё спланировал, и осёкся, только договорив.  
— Ты странный. И акцент у тебя странный. — Селина собрала вилкой остатки пирога и посмотрела на Тима исподлобья. — Но… я тебе вроде как… верю. — Она смущённо потупила взгляд и пожала плечами. — Даже спорить не хочется. Хотя откуда мне знать, зачем ты так настаиваешь на еде и ночёвке.  
— Просто я вырос на историях про Супермена и верю в добро, — отшутился Тим.  
— Но мы воюем с вьетнамцами, в Африке голод, а Советский союз постоянно угрожает нам ядерной войной, — вдруг перечислила Селина. — Как верить в добро в таком мире? В мире, в котором люди умирают не только от неизлечимых болезней и старости.

Тим прикусил щёку. Он сам часто думал об этом. Люди не учились на собственных ошибках. Они даже не пытались научиться сосуществовать друг с другом. Но мог ли он позволить себе думать об этом сегодня?

— Сегодня стоит верить добро. Изменение мира всё равно начинается с мелочей, — ответил Тим и замолчал. Он услышал, что к дому подъезжает машина, схватил Селину за руку и потащил её вверх по лестнице.  
— Можешь поспать или почитать что-нибудь. — Он усадил Селину на кровать, вручил ей кружку с недопитым какао, которую успел захватить с собой, и снова спустился вниз.

Джек и Джанет вернулись вымотанными, но рождественский вечер всё равно не был испорчен. Тим вымыл посуду, Джанет закончила последние приготовления, и вскоре на столе оказалась разогретая курица с клюквенным соусом, имбирное печенье, остатки пирога с бататом и красное вино. Тим за всю новую жизнь почти не пил — только на Рождество. Вино действовало на него очень слабо, будто организм даже не пытался его воспринять, так что пил он только ради терпкого вкуса.

Вечер, как и все сочельники последних десятилетий, получился очень семейным и спокойным. Они никогда никого не приглашали, чтобы не подвергать Тима риску, но зато наслаждались каждой минутой вместе.

Для Тима это было особенно важно. Он знал, что велика вероятность того, что однажды он перестанет воспринимать такие сроки как долгие. Несколько лет будут пролетать как неделя.

Он должен был ценить каждый день, проведённый с Дрейками.

Поднявшись к себе, он обнаружил, что Селина уже спит. Он поправил на ней одеяло, забрался в кресло в углу, подтянув к себе ноги, и закрыл глаза. Мир всё ещё пугал его, он снова был полон войн и разрушения — американские солдаты и вьетнамские партизаны сотнями гибли каждый день. Но в дни вроде Рождества, даже не веря в Иисуса Христа, Тим мог позволить себе не думать о мире.

Он будет оплакивать потери мира потом. Завтра. Как только с улиц начнут исчезать праздничные украшения и Санта-Клаусы с колокольчиками, он вспомнит, что примера Супермена миру не хватает.

Человечество лишь смотрело на криптонца с восхищением, но не впитывало его доброты.

Но не Тим. Тим был слишком чужим, чтобы не поймать искр жажды перемен, исходящих от Супермена.

Им нужен был кто-то ещё.

Но не сейчас. Не в Рождество.

В Рождество все заслуживали немного доброты.

На рассвете пошёл снег.


	5. Лекарь

На середину семидесятых пришлась очередная гражданская война в Кураке. Курак был одной из стран Персидского залива, и внутренние конфликты там гремели практически постоянно, то вспыхивая ярко, как костёр, то угасая, как тлеющие угли.

Дрейки приняли в этой войне участие. Жажда приключений не оставила Джека и Джанет даже когда их волосы тронула седина, а спины начали горбиться. Они по-прежнему улыбались хитро, будто пара серебряных лисиц, и продолжали стремиться быть во всех местах сразу. И стоило их археологической карьере пойти на спад, они тут же записались в Корпус мира.

Корпус мира казался Тиму местом, в котором он сможет, наконец, найти тех, кто хочет и может останавливать войны. Он знал, что эта организация доставляет гуманитарную помощь в горячие точки и несёт те же идеи, что и новый бог Супермен.

Тим записался в Корпус мира переводчиком, надеясь найти своих сообщников. А ещё — понимая, как мало времени осталось у его родителей, и стремясь не покидать их ни на секунду. Они отправились в Курак втроём. Их самолёт забили ящиками с едой, одеждой и лекарствами. Он должен был приземлиться в одной из маленьких деревень неподалёку от Абу-Даби.

Их сбили, как только самолёт пересёк границу между Оманом и Кураком. Хватило одного касательного попадания, и самолёт тут же задымился и начал резко снижать скорость. Через считанные секунды он ушёл в крутое пике и рухнул в песок, разбившись, будто был не железной птицей, а хрупкой хрустальной фигуркой. Обломки самолёта и ящиков раскидало по всей пустыне. Это произошло слишком быстро, и последнее, что помнил Тим, были крики пилота, пытавшегося вывести самолёт из свободного падения.

Он не смог.

Тим пришёл в себя, потому что было слишком жарко. Его накрыло большим железным лоскутом, куском обшивки самолёта, который грелся на солнце. Голова гудела, будто от сильного удара, и отзывалась пульсирующей болью коленка.

Баст вернула его к жизни раньше и не дала умереть сейчас.

Чтобы сдвинуть кусок обшивки, пришлось приложить силы. Стоило Тиму сесть на месте, как голова закружилась. Попытка подняться не увенчалась успехом тоже. При падении он повредил ногу и без опоры встать не мог. Но ему всё равно пришлось.

Дрейки лежали в нескольких метрах от него. Похоже, они успели вцепиться друг в друга и так, обнявшись, и упали. Тиму пришлось ползти к ним, глотая песок и подтягиваясь на руках. Он уже догадывался, чувствовал, что они мертвы, но не хотел в это верить. Он не успел насладиться их обществом, не успел достаточно хорошо запомнить, не успел слишком многое.

Он не успел даже обсудить с ними планы на будущее.

Тим не плакал. Он просто лежал рядом с телами родителей, пряча лицо в ладонях, и заставляя себя дышать. Жизнь медленно покидала и его. Он был связан с Дрейками, и должен был уйти вслед за ними, теперь он это точно знал.

Мир отнял у него родителей и второй шанс. Супермен не смог ничего изменить. Его большое и любящее сердце оставалось чуждо человечеству. Сейчас это казалось таким очевидным и ясным.

Гуманитарную миссию уничтожили. Добро никому не было нужно.

Солнце жгло, и от него не спасала ткань. С вечером пришло облегчение. Как только взошла луна, Тим всё же нашёл в себе силы и перевернулся на спину, снова встретившись с вереницей ярких точек в небе — звёздным сводом.

— Как думаете, на других планетах люди тоже не могут друг с другом сосуществовать? Тоже сбивают самолёты с едой и лекарствами для страдающих от войны детей, тоже уничтожают невинных стариков? — прошептал он.

Ни Джанет, ни Джек не ответили.

Когда ему всё же удалось сесть, уже занимался рассвет. Пустыня выглядела почти бесконечной, и только где-то вдалеке темнели грубые башенки. Как только его взгляд зацепился за зубчатые края, он перестал думать о чём-то ещё. Он просто не мог выбросить из головы мысли о показавшейся ему крепости. Что-то толкало его к ней. Что-то заставляло считать, что он обязан до неё добраться.

Это вполне мог быть мираж. А может, и нет?

Тим снова попытался встать. Боль почти ушла, но на коленке расцвёл синяк, и передвигаться можно было только медленно, сильно хромая.

Несмотря на это, за остатки ночи Тим сумел соорудить родителям и пилоту что-то вроде похоронного кургана, заменив камни на обломки самолёта и доски от ящиков, и только тогда, только попрощавшись с людьми, ставшими его вторым шансом, он поплёлся в сторону крепости. Небо бледнело, торопливо скрывая звёзды, а первые лучи солнца суетливыми солнечными зайчиками окрашивали песчаные дюны в розоватый цвет.

Крепость оказалась настоящей. Она не померещилась ему и действительно манила его. Ждала, когда он появится.

Тим добрался до неё к следующему утру. Жара, голод и усталость почти сломили его, но было что-то ещё, что не давало упасть на песок и отдаться на суд богов. Что-то говорило ему, что он снова слишком рано собрался к ним.

В крепости было холодно и пусто. Трава проросла сквозь камни в полу, ветер облюбовал огромные залы, и всюду стоял запах сырости. Тим осматривался, стоя сначала просто на пороге, на пыльном старом ковре, покрывшимся плесенью от влаги. Эта крепость разительно отличалась от окружавшей её пустыни.

Прислушавшись к интуиции, Тим пошёл дальше, подволакивая ушибленную ногу. От голода и нехватки сна у него кружилась голова, и, как только путь его достиг лестницы вниз, он упал и скатился но ней кубарем.

Его тело снова умирало, но это не помешало всему заныть. Первым делом Тим проверил, нет ли переломов, и только потом встал, опираясь руками о стену.

В стене подвала зияла дыра в человеческий рост. Она вела в узкий коридор, и из коридора Тим попал в пещеру. Воздух в пещере был свежим. Пахло озоном, будто только что отгремела гроза, и теперь дышалось по-особенному непривычно и приятно.

Тим прикрыл глаза и повёл носом, проковыляв немного дальше. Кажется, он был почти на месте.

Он стоял на краю огромного пещерного озера. Или, вернее сказать, болота? Вода была ярко-зелёного цвета и плотной, кажется, даже вязкой. Тим замер на самом краю, вытянув шею, и рассматривал это странное порождение природы, пытаясь понять, почему оно слишком чистое для болота, но слишком густое для озера. Что окрашивает его в зелёный цвет и почему вода слабо сияет, будто фосфор, в темноте?

Поддавшись любопытству, он совсем забыл о синяках и ссадинах, об ушибленном колене и голоде. Он попытался сесть на корточки, тут же застонал от боли и дёрнулся, и этого хватило, чтобы ненадёжный край небольшого обрыва обвалился.

Тим упал прямо в зелёное озеро. Он не успел даже набрать в лёгкие воздуха, вдохнув вместо него густой воды. Суставы и мышцы свело, как тогда, когда его пробуждала Баст, и он задёргался, мягко опустившись на самое дно.

Он тонул. Но тонул странно. Проглоченная вода придавала ему сил, и в какой-то момент Тим всё же сумел оттолкнуться от каменистого дна и всплыть на поверхность. Ухватившись руками за каменный выступ, он подтянулся так легко, как не удавалось последние лет двадцать, и забрался наверх. Отплевавшись, он повалился было набок, но тело снова скрутило болезненной судорогой. Боль была такой невыносимой, что он забыл, кто он и как здесь оказался. Мир заволокло белой пеленой.

Он не знал, сколько пролежал у пещерного озера. Ему показалось, что время остановилось, и боль стала бесконечной. Мучение было невыносимым, и даже когда судорога прошла, он всё равно долго не мог заставить себя расслабиться. Свернувшись в клубок и закрывая голову, как от удара, он пролежал несколько дней и ночей, а может, и вовсе недель. Он потерял счёт, не зная, сколько часов он просто скулил, а сколько кричал. За вечность, проведённую в аду, полном боли и отчаяния, он успел вспомнить всю свою жизнь, и мир, и окружавших его людей, и чужих людей.

Тим думал об этом и после, вжимаясь лицом в колени. Он думал об этом снова и снова.

Вспоминал слова Селины, вспоминал войны и Супермена, своих родителей и их гибель, и чувство, сковавшее его после. Он тоже должен был умереть. Вот-вот. Буквально на днях, или через несколько месяцев, или даже лет, если Баст будет достаточно благосклонна.

Думая об этом, он всё же заставил себя подняться и с удивлением понял, что его ногти обломаны, словно он царапал камень, пока бился в агонии. Волосы, остриженные перед жертвоприношением и не отросшие даже после воскрешения, сейчас рассыпались по плечам. На руках его не было ссадин. Не было синяка на коленке, и ни одного из недавних синяков тоже.

Даже шрам под сердцем, в том месте, куда вошёл ритуальный нож, исчез.

Он был здоров. Здоровее, чем когда Баст собрала его снова.

Боги дали ему ещё один шанс. Третий.

Теперь он не мог их подвести. Супермен был лучшим, что могло случиться с Землёй, но даже он не мог остановить все войны мира.

Супермен не марал руки. Кто-то должен был сделать это за него.

Когда он выбрался из крепости, над пустыней стояла ночь. Тим постоял какое-то время у ворот, запрокинув голову и вдыхая ночной воздух полной грудью. Он очень давно не чувствовал себя таким здоровым — наверное, с самого пробуждения. Чем бы ни было подземное озеро, оно излечило его от того, от чего Баст не смогла.

Надышавшись вдоволь, Тим зашагал обратно к месту, где разбился их самолёт. Его следы на песке давным-давно стёр ветер, но он помнил звёздное небо над головой и теперь ориентировался по нему, как по карте.

***

Место крушения не изменилось. Солнце стояло в самом зените и неприятно грело макушку.

Тиму предстояло много работы. Тела родителей и пилота за то время, что он провёл в крепости, уже начали ссыхаться от жары. Тим разобрал обломки, которыми их укрыл, и стал стаскивать на их место доски от деревянных коробок и обрывки детской одежды. С другой стороны он расстелил одно из летних одеял и собрал в него, как в узел, медикаменты и еду.

Немного больше времени у него ушло на то, чтобы найти запасную канистру с бензином. Кажется, она была единственным, что уцелело, и это казалось Тиму злой иронией. Он будто должен был похоронить родителей здесь.

В кармане пилота нашёлся коробок спичек, в кармане отца — бумажник с первой общей фотографией Дрейков и перочинный нож. Тим забрал всё.

Вечером над местом крушения вспыхнул погребальный костёр. Тим долго стоял и смотрел на пляшущие языки пламени, не в силах найти слов, способных выразить свою тоску. Он уже скучал.

И он уже знал, что когда-нибудь отомстит. Тем, кто лишил его родителей жизни просто за то, что они хотели помочь мирным людям.

Подпалив один из деревянных обломков и тут же затушив его о песок, Тим нацарапал на оторванном крыле самолёта: «Я в крепости», забросил узел из одеяла на плечо и пошёл обратно. За ними должны были отправить поисковую группу, но дожидаться её посреди пустыни под палящим солнцем не хотелось.

В глубине души он сомневался, что их действительно будут искать. Не в этом мире. Не в мире, в котором невинные умирают просто по чьей-то прихоти.

С каждым шагом его сомнения всё больше становились уверенностью.

***

Он пробыл в крепости несколько недель, но поисковая группа так и не появилась. Возможно, они дошли до места крушения, но так и не добрались до Тима.

С помощью перочинного ножа Тим обрезал длинные волосы и кое-как спилил отросшие ногти. Им же он вскрывал консервы и его же всегда держал под рукой на случай, если вместо поискового отряда его найдут террористы.

В одиночестве он исследовал крепость. Мебель обветшала от времени, стены во многих местах покрылись плесенью, а дверные петли во многих комнатах покрылись рыжей ржавчиной. Тим нашёл в крепости даже библиотеку, где едва не задохнулся от густой книжной пыли. Какие-то из книг рассыпались прямо у него в руках, какие-то сожрали книжные черви, какие-то слиплись и расплылись от влаги, но несколько всё же вынесли гнёт времени и темноты и оказались вполне пригодными к чтению.

Часть книг, которые нельзя было спасти, Тим тащил в зал, который облюбовал для своего пребывания. Туда же он приносил разваливающиеся стулья и ссохшиеся скамейки. Он сваливал их в кучу, обносил камнями, собранными во дворе, и поджигал. У костра можно было греться и читать. Тим знал арабский, но древние диалекты Курака были ему незнакомы. Совсем как после своего пробуждения несколько десятков лет назад, ему снова пришлось искать подсказки, узнавать что-то по контексту.

Книга рассказывала о куске истории Курака. Вырванная из контекста, она была почти бесполезна, и Тим всё же попытался восстановить хотя бы пару томов, предшествующих этому и следующих за ним. Крепость считалась обителью одного из древнейших колдунов страны, если верить легендам. Он либо был бессмертен, либо передавал своё имя и свой дар по наследству. Не было хранителя у Курака лучше, чем Ра'с аль Гул, колдун, носивший имя «Голова демона». Он был мудр и жесток, и Тим проникся к нему некоторой симпатией. Только вот крепость была давно пуста — слишком пуста. В ней не осталось следов пребывания людей, только мебель и истлевшие гобелены. Что же стало с Ра'с аль Гулом и его учениками? Может, это и правда было имя, передававшееся от отца сыну, и однажды линия этой семьи оборвалась?

Тим много думал об этом. Образ Ра'са захватил его разум. Тиму казалось, что это ответ на какой-то вопрос… но на какой?

Он не мог найти его. У него был миллион неразгаданных загадок, и ни одна из них не подходила к этому ключу.

Тим всё чаще забирался наверх и рассматривал звёздное небо, бескрайнюю пустыню вокруг и тёмную груду их разбившегося самолёта. Ближе к городу можно было увидеть тени военного госпиталя. Тим представлял себе, что может рассмотреть санитаров и врачей, бегающих туда-сюда, словно муравьи. Это почти успокаивало. Даже если его родители погибли, где-то всё ещё существовали люди, жаждущие спасать, не только убивать.

Но однажды и над госпиталем поднялись чёрные клубы дыма. Пока Тим слушал потрескивание костра и песни ветра, госпиталь разбомбили. Муравьиная ферма оказалась такой же хрупкой, как жизнь любого невинного. Это злило, и Тим почувствовал, как ярость захватывает его, пульсирует в висках. Мир подёрнулся зелёной дымкой. Клацнув зубами, Тим спустился вниз, схватил одеяло и выбежал из крепости.

Невинные снова погибли. Но он мог хотя бы собрать то, что осталось от госпиталя. У него почти заканчивалась провизия и вода. Мёртвым ни к чему сухой паёк. Мёртвым ни к чему лекарства. Всё, что принадлежало им когда-то, он теперь мог забрать.

В конце концов, именно так поступали археологи с могилами его современников.

Когда он дошёл до полевого госпиталя, дым всё ещё поднимался над ним густыми тёмными клубами. Одно из деревянных зданий пылало. Пахло горелым пластиком и горящей плотью, и Тим остановился, чтобы обмотать лицо куском ткани. Ярость крепла. Мир был болен. Но болезнь эта не лечилась добрым словом и заботой. Это была гангрена, и очаги её нужно было ампутировать. Тим только не знал, как. Пока.

Похоже, их атаковали специально, и люди покидали это место в спешке. Следы от выстрелов были на стенах, на деревянных дорожках. Тим несколько раз наткнулся на мёртвых людей и постарался почтительно обойти их стороной, не зная, стоит ли подтащить их ближе к пожару или огонь сам перекинется на хлипкие домишки и уничтожит лагерь дотла.

В любом случае, времени было мало. Он должен был найти еду и лекарства. Пища ждала его в столовой, и он скинул её в свой узел, не разбираясь, а потом бросился в горящее здание. Горело западное крыло, и он вполне мог успеть собрать всё в восточном, пока огонь не распространился дальше.

Тим собрал несколько сумок, которые возили с собой парамедики, выезжая на места сражений, и повесил их на плечи. Это было не так легко, как ему показалось сначала, но он не собирался оставлять здесь ничего из того, что взял.

Он почти покинул здание, когда услышал, как кто-то кричит. Тим оглянулся и увидел женщину, опиравшуюся спиной о шкаф. Её лицо и седеющие волосы были залиты кровью.

Тут же сбросив свою поклажу, он кинулся к ней и помог подняться.

— Сможете идти? — спросил он по-английски. Женщина слабо кивнула, отпустила его руку и медленно пошла к выходу. У них ещё было немного времени. Очень мало.

Тим снова осмотрелся, приметил в углу инвалидное кресло и сложил туда сумки и узел с едой. Выкатив коляску на крыльцо, он помог женщине выйти и повёл за собой.

Он решил, что, если ей станет совсем плохо, он усадит её в кресло, а сумки повесит на себя. Но до крепости он её доведёт.

— Давайте уйдём отсюда, и я помогу вам. Хотя бы рану обработаем, — сказал женщине Тим. Она кивнула, осторожно ступая по доскам, а потом всё же запнулась о собственную ногу и упала, теряя сознание.

Но Тим выполнил обещание. Он довёз её до крепости, хотя это далось ему нелегко.

В крепости он снова развёл костёр и уложил женщину на одеяла, оставшиеся от гуманитарной помощи, так и не попавшей к адресату, и обработал рану на лбу. Рана была не смертельной, хотя Тим недостаточно разбирался в медицине, чтобы быть уверенным, что женщина не получила хотя бы сотрясение мозга. Он мог только ждать — и ждал. Он сидел у костра, подкладывая в него ножки от стульев и съеденные червями книги, и неотрывно следил за женщиной, не в силах уснуть или хотя бы сдвинуться с места от напряжения.

Женщина пришла в себя, когда наступило очередное утро. Тим устало моргал, чувствуя, как слезятся глаза. Костёр почти погас.

Тим наблюдал, как женщина садится, щупает повязку на лбу и только потом начинает озираться.

— Где я?..  
— Я же сказал, что помогу вам. — Тим впервые за всё это время сменил позу и повернулся к ней. — Как вы себя чувствуете? Нет сотрясения?  
— Не уверена. Скоро узнаем. — Женщина снова пощупала повязку. — А вы… — Она сощурилась, рассматривая в полумраке старинной крепости Тима. — Вы спасли мою жизнь. Я вам обязана.  
— Вроде того. — Тим потянулся к узлу с едой, развязал и принялся там рыться. — Сейчас сообразим какой-нибудь завтрак…  
— Вы один? — вдруг спросила женщина. Тим прикусил щёку, вспомнив родителей, вздохнул и кивнул. — И давно вы здесь? Вы такой юный, что вы…  
— Мне уже очень давно шестнадцать, мэм. — Тим хитро сощурился. — И я здесь… Месяц. Или два. Я потерял счёт времени. Вы будете томатный суп? — Он достал из узла банку «Кэмпбеллc».  
— Не откажусь, — задумчиво протянула женщина, пристально рассматривая его. Тим не был уверен, что она достаточно суеверна, чтобы купиться на его слова. А ведь он впервые в жизни сообщал первому встречному правду о себе.  
— Меня зовут Лесли. Лесли Томкинс. А вас? — Женщина пересела к нему поближе и протянула руку для рукопожатия. Тим замер, всё ещё держа жестянку и перочинный нож.

У него были имена, говорящие о его божественности.

Он носил имя сына Бога Тота, Бога мудрости и знаний, и до сих пор его жажда знаний была неуёмной.

Он носил имя того, кто славит Бога, и славил его.

Но Боги и их всепоглощающее добро были бессильны перед болезнью человечества. Он больше не мог просить их о помощи, он мог только служить им.

И помощники ему нужны были иные.

Он отложил нож и консервы в сторону и сжал ладонь Лесли в своей.

— Вы можете называть меня Ра'с. Ра'с аль Гул.


	6. Воскресший

Когда Лесли поправилась, она не ушла. Она не стала говорить, в чём причина и почему она решила остаться, а Тим не задавал лишних вопросов.

Решение наверняка далось ей непросто. Она бросала свою борьбу за мир и карьеру в Красном кресте ради странного мальчика с пронзительно-зелёными глазами. Это нельзя было логически объяснить. Но иногда Тиму казалось, что она просто чувствует себя не обязанной, а привязанной к нему.

Она вверила ему свою жизнь. Он понимал это и принимал.

Лесли исследовала крепость намного тщательнее, чем он. Только спустя несколько недель он сам обнаружил в одной из дальних комнат старый гобелен грязно-серого цвета, на котором проступал слабо различимый силуэт старика с ярко-зелёными глазами. Там же он заметил своё собственное отражение в тусклом зеркале, изуродованном трещинами.

Это придало ему уверенности — даже больше, чем раньше.

Вместе с Лесли он перенёс оставшееся оборудование и пережившие пожар лекарства из полевого госпиталя. Вместе с ней он помогал другим страдающим от войны. За пару месяцев Тим и Лесли нашли и выходили несколько десятков солдат и врачей, которых принимали за мёртвых и оставляли, которых теряли, или которые были единственными, кто выжил. Первым, кого они видели, просыпаясь, был Тим, и Тим становился их надеждой на отмщение.

Тим не хотел создавать культ. Он не желал слепого поклонения, хоть и видел, что в глазах окружающих его людей читалось какое-то суеверное удивление и восхищение. Он выглядел очень молодым и очень старым, никогда не уклонялся от беседы, но и не проповедовал просто так. Он ходил босиком и в потёртой одежде, и отказывался от подарков.

— Пока хоть один из моих подопечных носит рваньё или ходит босой, таким буду и я. Ваше благополучие важнее моего, — отмахивался он. Только тогда люди переставали спорить.

Тим ждал.

Только когда в крепости появились общие спальни, больничное крыло, зал собраний и столовая, когда привезли первый генератор электричества и обеспечили светом жилые помещения, когда пригнали и починили первые автомобили, и когда появилась возможность ездить в ближайший город за новостями и продуктами, он смог рассказать им, каким хотел видеть мир.

Он мечтал о мире, в котором не будет предательства. В котором любой конфликт был бы задавлен в зародыше, в котором не было бы пустых, ненужных смертей. Этот путь был слишком долог, и он не смог бы пройти его один.

Тогда никто не ушёл. Но он видел смятение на лицах людей.

В Америке тогда же появился Бэтмен. Тиму не стоило большого труда разгадать, кто скрывается за маской летучей мыши. Ещё тогда, глядя на мальчика за окном Роллс-Ройса, он знал, что ждёт его в будущем. Брюс лечил Готэм, но не слишком старательно. Он лечил симптомы вместо того, чтобы устранить причину.

Тим следил за ним время от времени. За тем, как Брюс подбирает таких же, как он, сироток, и воспитывает из них свою армию. Почти как делал Тим, только всё так же неправильно: Бэтмен научил их лишь облегчать мучения серого города.

В середине восьмидесятых Баст свела их тропы вместе.

До Тима дошли слухи о заброшенном складе с бензином на самой границе Эфиопии. Он лично возглавил отряд теней — так они называли четверых собирателей, первыми отправлявшихся на места крушений или завершившихся боевых действий. Тим редко присоединялся к ним, чаще помогая Лесли и другим медикам подготовиться к возможному приёму раненых.

Но в этот раз он вызвался первым. Он даже не мог сказать, в чём причина.

Они пересекли границу за несколько часов и ещё быстрее нашли нужный им склад. Когда они подъезжали, уже стемнело достаточно, чтобы стало заметно, что склад не был заброшенным.

Внутри горел свет. Неподалёку стоял пустой грузовичок.

Тим тут же резко вскинул руку:

— Заглушите мотор. И выключите фары, — и спрыгнул на песок, как только машина остановилась. — Я посмотрю, что происходит. После решим, что делать дальше.

Он накинул на голову тёмный капюшон, пригнулся и побежал. Затормозив у двери с окошком, Тим осторожно заглянул внутрь.

Светловолосая женщина стояла, отвернувшись к стене, почти уткнувшись в неё лбом, и нервно щёлкала зажигалкой, пытаясь прикурить. Два амбала, похоже, из местных, стояли к двери спиной, наблюдая за чем-то и переговариваясь. Тим привстал на цыпочках, чтобы рассмотреть, что происходит за их спинами. Один из амбалов развернулся и пошёл к женщине, открывая обзор.

Высокий худосочный мужчина, обмазанный белой краской, избивал ломом мальчишку в жёлтом плаще и красной тунике.

Джокер.

Робин.

Тима вновь охватила первобытная ярость, которую он испытал, только когда выбрался из подземного живительного источника. Когда вспомнил всю боль, что принесло ему — и миру — человечество, и едва не завыл от отчаяния.

Брызги крови на ломе и на одежде готэмского психопата пробудили в нём успокоившийся было гнев, и он, забыв, что обещал дать своим людям знак, выбил ногой дверь.

Злость придавала ему сил. Скорости. Боги и демоны были на его стороне.

Он метнулся к Джокеру, миновав амбалов, и схватил его за руку, стиснув пальцами запястье. Краем уха он услышал, как на склад ворвались его спутники, так что теперь можно было не беспокоиться, что ему помешают.

Джокер взвизгнул и выронил лом. Мальчик на полу съежился, вжавшись лицом в колени.

— Да ты просто птичка-обломинго, ха-ха-ха, — прокомментировал его появление Джокер. Тим выпустил его руку, наклонившись за ломом, и Джокер тут же выхватил пистолет.  
— Думаешь, меня пугают пули? — Тим поднялся и перехватил лом поудобнее. — Правда так думаешь? — Он посмотрел ему в глаза, будто надеясь увидеть в них человечность, или хотя бы подобие сожаления, но ничего, кроме безумия, не обнаружил.

Это лишь подпитывало его ненависть. Зелёные искры то и дело вспыхивали перед глазами, и время будто ускорилось. Джокер стрелял, но промахивался. Тиму удалось выбить пистолет у него из рук и ударить несколько раз прежде, чем тот успел достать нож. Он сбил Джокера с ног и несколько раз, слишком сильно для простого человека, ударил по спине.

Джокер упал на живот, похоже, потеряв сознание, но Тим не остановился.

Джокер был гниющей раной Готэма. Он должен был быть уничтожен. Это была необходимая жертва.

Но и смерти он был недостоин.

Тим перевернул лом и нанёс несколько резких и быстрых ударов в разные места позвоночника. Хруст казался ему музыкой, и Тим поймал себя на том, что улыбается.

Паяц больше никогда не сможет даже просто пошевелиться. Сейчас этого было достаточно.

Как только Джокер был повержен, Тим начал успокаиваться. Старое, умиравшее однажды сердце прекратило биться с бешеной скоростью. Дышать стало легче. Он выронил лом и опустился на колени рядом с Робином.

— Совсем ребёнок, — выдохнул он. — Его нужно увезти к нам.  
— Господин. — Один из его спутников — Камал — коснулся его плеча. — Не уверен, что мы сможем его спасти.  
— Я смогу. — Тим откинул мокрую от крови чёлку со лба мальчишки. Он уже знал, почему оказался здесь и что должен был сделать. — Боги прислали меня, чтобы я его спас. Он не умрёт. Берите его и уезжаем. Первую помощь окажем по дороге, главное, чтобы он дотянул до крепости. За бензином вернётесь завтра. — Он поднялся и отошёл, глядя, как умирающего ребёнка берут на руки и выносят со склада. Он вышел следом, не оглядываясь ни на женщину, всё ещё лежащую без сознания, ни на связанных амбалов, ни на искалеченного Джокера.

Если Робин здесь, значит, и Бэтмен скоро заявится.

Им нужно было уходить.

***

Робин умер у него на руках, когда они миновали ворота крепости. Два с половиной часа оказались сроком слишком долгим.

Тим прижимал мальчишку к себе и молил Тота и Анубис дать ему ещё немного времени. Слишком рано было взвешивать его сердце и совесть.  
Едва машина остановилась, Тим выскочил из неё, подхватил искалеченного мёртвого Робина и побежал к крепости. Переступив порог, он обвёл глазами общий зал и нашёл в толпе Лесли.

— Лесли, мне нужно, чтобы ты приготовила транквилизатор и носилки. Я буду в подвале.

Лесли не стала задавать вопросов и тут же исчезла в одном из коридоров.

— Ра'с, — снова обратился к нему Камал. — Он мёртв.  
— Это не важно. Я верну его. — Тим сглотнул и развернулся, спеша к лестнице в подвал. Он и так потратил слишком много времени.

Он почти не чувствовал вес тела в своих руках, хотя мальчишка весил явно больше пёрышка Маат. Быстро спустившись по лестнице, он замер на мгновение, осознав, что его люди идут за ним, и коротко обернулся:

— Дальше я пойду один. Пусть Лесли даст шприц с транквилизатором самому сильному из вас.

Он не был уверен в том, что вода из пещерного озера, излечившая когда-то его самого, спасёт и Робина. Он не был уверен, что Боги его отпустят.  
Но сейчас он мог только проверить это. Окунуть в зелёную воду и подождать.

У озера он опустил Робина на землю и отстегнул жёлтый плащ. Прочная эластичная ткань поддалась на удивление легко, и Тим, разорвав его пополам, несколько раз скрутил получившиеся половины и связал их вместе. Один конец он примотал к жёлтому ремню у мальчишки на поясе, а другой обвил вокруг своей руки.

Если ему суждено изменить мир, то он начнёт со спасения такого же невинного ребёнка, каким был когда-то сам. Робин едва ли был старше шестнадцати, и он не должен был стать жертвой на алтаре богов справедливости, которым поклонялся Бэтмен.

— Боги помогут мне. Демоны помогут мне. Ты будешь жить, — пробормотал Тим, поднял тело Робина и бросил его в густую зелёную воду. Мальчик скрылся под водой, но получившаяся жёлтая верёвка даже не натянулась.

Сейчас Тим снова должен был ждать. Ждать, как ждал всю первую жизнь, и смерть, и новую жизнь.

Через две минуты, которые показались Тиму часами, Робин вынырнул, жадно вдыхая ртом воздух, и забарахтался в воде, только сильнее увязнув.

— Дай руку, — тут же скомандовал Тим. Он дёрнул за верёвку из плаща, подтянув Робина ближе, и потянулся к нему. Тот потянулся навстречу, и они вцепились друг в друга.

Тим вытащил его на берег и поддержал, пока Робин пытался откашляться и отплеваться.

Успокоившись, мальчик отодвинулся, и Тим удивился. Глаза Робина не обрели зеленоватый оттенок. Его не разрывала на части внутренняя ярость. Он был растерян и удивлён.

— Кто… — начал Робин, снова сделал глубокий вдох и упал ничком. Тим метнулся к нему и коснулся мокрого лба ладонью. Безумие миновало его, но лихорадки избежать не удалось.

Тим отвязал жёлтую тканевую верёвку, взял его на руки и пошёл обратно по тайному коридору в подвал.

Его уже ждали. На земле лежали носилки, и Лесли держала в руках шприц с транквилизатором, который убрала, едва встретившись с Тимом глазами.

— Ему нужен врач. Но он жив. — Тим опустил мальчика на носилки.  
— Ра'с? — тихо обратилась к нему Лесли. — Ты правда… вернул его с того света?  
— Ни один ребёнок не заслуживает смерти, Лесли. — Тим посмотрел ей в глаза и тут же отвернулся. Он поднялся с колен и обвёл взглядом своих людей.

Смятения больше не было. Больше никто не сомневался в своём выборе.

— Отнесите его в больничное крыло. Быстрее! — повторил он и направился к лестнице сам. Люди расступились перед ним, уважительно склонив головы.

Он выглядел молодым. Он был категоричным. Но он творил чудеса. Не только спасал раненных, но и оживлял невинно убитых. Он был тем, кто не потерпел бы бессмысленной смерти, кто мстил бы за каждого из своих бессмысленно погибших людей.

Он был Ра'с аль Гулом. Человеком из легенд, призванным, чтобы изменить мир. И он выбрал их своими спутниками, своими помощниками, своим народом.

— Ра'с? — его окликнул Питер, санитар Красного креста, которого недавно вытащили из подорвавшейся на мине машины. Тим кормил его супом, пока тот не смог держать ложку сам. — Говорят, возле Дахука нашли ангар, в котором держат детей для продажи. Мы бы хотели спасти их.

Тим замер посреди лестницы, потом развернулся и кивнул.

— Хорошо. Разработайте план вместе с Саадом. Сколько человек вам понадобится, хватит ли оружия, которое у нас есть, как можно сократить жертвы с нашей стороны. — Он шагнул в сторону. Лесли и Камал пронесли мимо носилки с Джейсоном. Мальчик тяжело дышал и покрылся испариной — но дышал. Это было главным.

Тим с трудом сдержал улыбку.

— Думаю, сегодня можно открыть консервированные персики и отметить день воскрешения Лазаря из мёртвых. — Он сощурился и пожал плечами, развернулся и пошёл дальше.

Его люди шли следом. И пошли бы за ним в любое пекло.

***

Робин не приходил в себя два дня. Тим наведывался в медицинский отсек и подолгу сидел у его койки, погрузившись в чтение или медитацию. Его люди могли проводить тренировки и без его присутствия, а он чувствовал себя слишком ответственным за жизнь спасённого мальчика. Он должен был удостовериться, что правда вернул его из мира мёртвых.

Когда Робин открыл глаза и поднял руку, заслоняя лицо от солнца, Тим сидел на скамейке, сложив ноги по-турецки, запрокинув голову и слушая песни богов. Он вздрогнул и, опустив ноги на пол, уставился на мальчишку.

— Ты проснулся, — констатировал он. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Живым. — Мальчик убрал руку и несколько раз моргнул, прежде чем попытаться сесть. — Я… я тебя помню. — Он сощурился. — Кто ты?  
— Меня зовут Ра'с аль Гул. Можешь называть меня Ра'с. Я спас тебе жизнь, Джейсон. — Тим улыбнулся.

Робин удивлённо склонил голову набок.

— Правильный вопрос будет: «Откуда ты знаешь моё имя», Джейсон, — услужливо подсказал Тим. Он заметил, что мальчишка растерялся, и продолжил: — Думаю, ты сейчас ломаешь себе голову, как бы спросить, где Бэтмен, не подсказывая мне, что не знаешь, стоит ли мне доверять. Я отвечу: Бэтмена здесь нет. Он ищет тебя, но здесь его нет.  
— А где… моя мать? — Джейсон поморщился, так и не сумев утроиться хотя бы полулёжа.  
— Твоя мать в порядке. В отличие от Джокера. — Тим криво улыбнулся, вспомнив хруст позвоночника.  
— А это ты откуда знаешь? — Голос Джейсона дрогнул. Воспоминания были слишком свежими.  
— Я знаю больше, чем ты думаешь. — Тим помог Джейсону сесть поудобнее, поправив подушку.

Их беседе помешал Саад. Он быстро подошёл к койке и протянул Тиму канцелярский планшет. 

— Мы подготовили план, — сообщил он и, заметив Джейсона, перешёл на куракский. Тим отвечал ему так же, просматривая карандашную арабскую вязь на бумаге и задавая вопросы.  
— Эй, — вдруг окликнул их Джейсон. — Я не очень хорошо говорю на арабском, тем более на куракском диалекте, но вообще-то всё понимаю. Вы собираетесь ловить торговцев детьми?

Тим вскинул брови, обернулся и улыбнулся.

— Значит, я не буду тебя больше недооценивать. — Он снова посмотрел на Саада и протянул ему папку. — Выезжайте сегодня вечером. Пленных не брать, живых не оставлять. И чтобы ни один ребёнок не пострадал. Если хоть на ком-то из них будет хоть царапина… — Он замолк, глядя Сааду в глаза, и тот кивнул.  
— Будет исполнено, господин. — Он быстро поклонился и ушёл.

Джейсон проводил его взглядом, сжав в пальцах одеяло.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
— Но ты же всё понял, — Тим сделал глубокий вдох. — Я рад, что успел раньше, чем Боги забрали тебя к себе, и ещё больше рад, что ты пришёл в себя. — Он устало потёр переносицу и поднялся. — Когда наберёшься сил, можешь уйти. Мои люди подвезут тебя до ближайшего города. — Он уже собирался покинуть медицинский отсек, но остановился и посмотрел на Джейсона. Робин пристально сощурился, глядя на него. В его взгляде было удивление и задумчивость, словно он снова и снова прокручивал в голове то, что только что услышал.

Тим едва слышно хмыкнул и уже громче исправился:

— Если, конечно, ты захочешь уйти. Выздоравливай. — Он поклонился Джейсону так же, как поклонился ему самому Саад, развернулся и ушёл.

Операция Саада прошла успешно. Детей спасли и увезли обратно в город. Ни один из торговцев не покинул ангар, горевший всю ночь, пока пламя не пожрало его, оставив после себя лишь чёрное пепелище.

Джейсон Тодд, поднявшись в ту ночь вместе с Тимом на башню, остался в Лиге теней навсегда.


	7. Лидер

Воскрешение Джейсона всё изменило.

Слухи в Кураке распространялись быстро, и историю о загадочном мальчике, который спасает брошенных и забытых, услышали все. Никто не знал, кто он и откуда пришёл, но все видели людей, которых он спас. Все узнавали их по зелёным шейным платкам и спокойной, тихой речи.

Мальчик спасал, не разбирая, мусульманин перед ним, христианин или язычник. Ему не важно было происхождение гибнущего человека, и это удивляло и обескураживало.

А потом мальчик вернул человека из мёртвых, собственными руками. Люди слышали перешёптывания тех, кто носил зелёные платки, и обрывки, что касались их ушей, оставались в их памяти навсегда.

История о мальчике-спасителе обросла подробностями и стала эффектнее. Популярнее. Когда о ней узнали старейшие из живших в стране, они дали ему и его людям имена.

Курак вспомнил легенду о Ра'с аль Гуле и Лиге теней и в трепете замер. Это был их Король-под-горой. Тот, кто проснулся, чтобы отомстить за невинных и покарать тех, кто грешен. Он вернулся, а значит, вернулись золотые времена Курака.

Кто-то верил этой истории, кто-то нет. Но Лига теней стала расти. Теперь в ней были не только те, кого бросили или забыли, но и люди со стороны. Люди искали утешения и смысла жизни. Тим принимал их, рассказывал им о том, чего хочет, и давал им новую цель. Он обещал мир, где никто не будет умирать напрасно. Страну разрывали на части внутренние и внешние войны, и уставшие от войны местные и чужеземные солдаты, врачи и простые крестьяне искали именно этого. Ответа на вопрос: «Зачем мы должны умирать?», на который Тим — на самом деле — не отвечал.

Мальчик с неестественно-зелёными глазами будто вышел из легенды и ходил среди людей босой. Он знал каждого пришедшего в Лигу по имени и в лицо, и это было ещё одним шагом для завоевания их доверия.

С приходом новых людей у Лиги теней появились деньги. Крепость ожила — её привели в порядок, и единственная спальня превратилась в казармы, разрастаясь на несколько помещений. Вырос медицинский отсек, кухня со столовой переехали в помещение побольше. Появились первые компьютеры и первый интернет, как только к ним попал первый неприкаянный программист.

И постепенно Лига стала международной. Люди всё ещё считали её сказкой, в которую страшно верить, слишком уж она пугающа и хороша, но всё же находились смельчаки, искавшие встречи с Тимом.

Лига разрасталась, и постепенно Тим получил возможность «пристраивать» своих людей в корпорации, в инфраструктуру других стран и городов. Одинокие тайные шпионы и целые подпольные организации стали точечно появляться в крупных городах.

Однажды Тима покинула и Лесли. Она возвращалась в Готэм, бывший её родным городом. Их объединяло слишком многое — город, близкая дружба с Томасом Уэйном и годы совместной работы.

Глядя на Лесли сейчас, Тим не мог не чувствовать отчаянную тоску. Он видел морщинки в уголках её глаз и губ, напоминавшие о её привычке улыбаться даже в самые ужасные дни, и понимал, что всё ещё не готов прощаться.

— Я буду невыносимо скучать по тебе, Лесли. — Он разочарованно вздохнул. — Но я должен тебя отпустить, да?  
— Кто-то должен поехать в Готэм. Не Джейсона же туда отправлять. — Лесли покачала головой. — Мы проработали мою историю, чтобы не было повода «проверять» меня, и я могла открыть в Готэме клинику.  
— Будешь пытаться… получить доверие сына Томаса? — Тим подпёр рукой щёку и посмотрел на стоящую перед ним тарелку с тушёными овощами.  
— Такова наша цель. Ты сам этого хочешь. — Лесли пожала плечами и немного сощурилась. — Думаешь, это будет сложно?  
— Не думаю. Томас — это слабость Бэтмена. Это будет не сложно, а долго. — Он немного помолчал, вспоминая Готэм, проведённые там годы и встреченных там людей. — Лесли, — он снова скосил взгляд на женщину, — можешь найти кое-кого в Готэме и присмотреть за ней тоже?  
— Конечно. Если ты скажешь, за кем.  
— Её зовут Селина Кайл, в Готэме её многие знают как Женщину-кошку. — Тим тихо фыркнул, вспомнив гибкую воровку, свернувшуюся клубочком на его кровати. — Насколько я знаю, она готэмский Робин Гуд — грабит богатых и отдаёт бедным, но так можно нажить себе немало врагов.  
— Сделаем так, что у неё будут все девять кошачьих жизней и невероятная удача. — Лесли кивнула, почесав кончик носа, и поднялась. — Ладно. Думаю, мне пора уезжать.  
— Удачи, Лесли. Выйди на связь при первой же возможности. — Тим поднялся следом и протянул ей руку, но Лесли не стала её пожимать. Тихо рассмеявшись, она обняла его, коротко, но крепко, и отступила на шаг назад.  
— Всегда было интересно, что будет, если так сделать. — Она ухмыльнулась. — Я буду скучать по этому месту. Но сейчас я нужна не здесь.

Лесли улетела в Америку тем же вечером. Ей предстоял долгий путь, но Тим был уверен, что она справится.

Вместе со становлением Лиги росла лояльность Джейсона. Тим не требовал от него решения, скорее наоборот. Он позволил ему оставаться в крепости столько времени, сколько понадобится на раздумья.

Отношения Бэтмена и Робина были запутанными. Джейсон не был похож на предшественника. Он рос на улице и был слишком агрессивным, чтобы вписаться в картину мира Бэтмена. И всё же сын Томаса попытался это сделать. Он подумал, что сможет усмирить нрав мальчишки, надев на него плащ и сапожки, вместо того, чтобы послушать и услышать его.

Тим слушал его постоянно. Слушал и слышал каждое слово.

Джейсон был слишком жёстким для Робина. Он и сам это понимал. Он слишком часто сомневался в той справедливости, которую несёт Бэтмен. А погибнув от рук Джокера, он не мог не задаваться вопросом: случилось бы это, не будь Бэтмен слишком мягок с преступниками? Не придумай он ту черту, за которую он боялся переступать?

Видя, как Тим отдаёт приказы и стирает с лица земли торговцев детьми, террористов и наркодиллеров, Джейсон принял решение остаться. Он скучал порой по Брюсу Уэйну и Бэтмену, но даже когда Тим предлагал ему вернуться к прежней жизни, Джейсон отказывался.

Джейсон вырос у Тима на глазах. Пошёл на тренировки и стал совершать вылазки вместе с Лигой. Он так хорошо вписался в организацию, полную военных, будто был рождён солдатом. К двадцати годам он возглавил подразделение подготовки рекрутов и стал правой рукой и главным советником Тима.

Джейсон Тодд, воскрешённый Лазарь, значил слишком много как для Лиги теней, так и для самого Тима. Но даже он ускользал от него постепенно.

Он становился старше. Тим не мог не замечать этого. Джейсон стал выше и шире в плечах, он стал спокойнее и жёстче. Он оставался всё тем же, но неизбежно менялся на глазах у того, кого звал Ра'сом и кто вытащил его из лап смерти.

Джейсон был единственным, кто не боялся порой дружески подшучивать над Тимом, зная, что этого никто не увидит. Он не боялся спорить и перечить ему, и порой отговаривал от слишком поспешных решений. Он был верным и заботливым, он знал столько тайн Тима, сколько тот позволял себе рассказать, и он был единственным, кто знал о Яме Лазаря — подземном лечебном озере.

А со временем он стал единственным, кто мог вызвать улыбку на лице своего лидера. Редкую и короткую, и очень болезненную, но всё же улыбку.

В девяносто четвёртом году мир впервые заговорил об Атлантиде. Король подводного государства уничтожал нефтяные танкеры, и человечество гадало, как к нему относиться. Лига теней в том же году создала первые теневые корпорации, и Тим с головой ушёл в работу, не отрываясь от неё, даже когда оказывался в своей крохотной комнате. Лига была в постоянном движении и действии, и крепость обросла сетью туннелей, сплетя свою паутину проводов для связи с внешним миром.

В августе Джейсону стукнуло двадцать два года. Он взял отпускную на один день и уехал в Абу Даби, то ли чтобы развлечься, то ли чтобы не мозолить Тиму глаза. Уходя, он сказал Тиму, что собирается пойти на новый мультфильм Диснея и пообещал вернуться уже вечером. Тим тогда ничего не ответил.

Джейсон сдержал обещание и вернулся вечером.

Тим задумчиво читал развёрнутый отчёт по секретным проектам компании «Лекскорп». Он давно присматривался к её хозяину, подозревая, что за маской филантропа с сумасшедшинкой скрывается психопат, стремящийся к мировому господству. Идея единого мирового правительства претила Тиму всегда, а вероятные планы Александра Лютора и вовсе были противны.

Тени сказали, что Лютор стоял у истоков проекта «Кадмус». Эту организацию создавали для развития биоинженерии. В девяностых началась очередная научная гонка, и Лютор не мог в ней не поучаствовать.

Впрочем, за блестящей внешней оболочкой скрывалось кое-что иное. «Кадмус» занимался клонированием — начиная от простейших клеток и заканчивая… Суперменом.

Зачем Лютору клон Супермена, угадать было легко. И, перечитав название этого проекта несколько раз, Тим заставил себя отложить отчёт и потёр переносицу.

Именно тогда ему на плечо легла чья-то рука. Тим было дёрнулся, чтобы ударить наглеца, позволившего себе подкрасться к нему со спины, но услышал голос Джейсона и успокоился.

— Тихо, Ра'с, тихо. — Бывший Робин убрал руку, развернулся, опёрся о стол и уставился на Тима. — У тебя глаза выцветают, это от напряжения?  
— Или старости. — Тим дёрнул головой и подпёр щёку кулаком. — Как прошёл день рождения?  
— Это было потрясающе, даже несмотря на то, что в середине фильма заело плёнку. — Джейсон расплылся в улыбке. — И я принёс тебе это! — Он помахал в воздухе каким-то листом бумаги, свёрнутым в трубочку.  
— «Это» — это что? — Тим вскинул брови.  
— «Это» — это плакат из кинотеатра. Они вообще непонятно как сумели его достать, но я очень просил отдать его мне. Очень. Потому что… — Джейсон развернул плакат прямо у Тима на столе и ткнул пальцем в одного из львов на картинке. Лев этот прятался в тени, был темнее своих собратьев, у него была густая чёрная грива и ярко-зелёные глаза. — Я весь фильм не мог отделаться от мысли, что смотрю на тебя. Невероятное сходство. Ты бы таким же был, если бы был львом.

Тим какое-то время смотрел на плакат, потом устало потёр глаза и выдавил улыбку:

— Джейсон, сейчас правда не время…  
— Нет. Сегодня мой день рождения. — Джейсон фыркнул, сгрёб плакат со стола и вытащил из кармана кусок изоленты. — И в свой день рождения _я_ делаю подарок _тебе._ — Он расплылся в улыбке, зубами оторвал несколько кусков клейкой ленты и неровно приклеил плакат к стене, прямо возле кровати Тима. — Он говорит как ты. Двигается как ты. Как ты трёт переносицу, когда подчинённые тупят…

Тим закатил глаза и потёр переносицу.

— Вот! Видишь! Наверняка кто-то из наших образ создавал. — Джейсон хлопнул в ладоши. — Давай ты разучишь его песенку и будешь её иногда напевать? Как там было… «Всех врагов мы должны побеждать! Будем ждать!», и коварный смех… — Он замер, выжидающе глядя на Тима. И Тим наконец рассмеялся.

Джейсон так искренне пытался заставить его отвлечься и улыбнуться, что Тим ненадолго почувствовал себя снова… молодым и почти беззаботным, как ещё до Второй мировой войны. Он снова был Тимом Дрейком. Египетским принцем, которого вернули к жизни молитвы Джанет Дрейк.

— Джейсон, клянусь тебе, я не просил никого снимать про себя муль… — начал Тим и замолк. Его прервал стук в дверь. Джейсон тут же открыл её и сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская в комнату Саада. 

Тим снова вернулся в настоящее, в мир несправедливости и тоски. Снова стал Ра'с аль Гулом, призванным изменить мир.

— Что случилось, Саад?  
— Вы просили следить за сражением Супермена и того, хм, существа-разрушителя, господин. — Саад замолчал, ожидая, пока Тим разрешит ему продолжить.  
— Да. — Тим нахмурился. Происходящее в Метрополисе едва ли могло его радовать. Загадочный монстр, выбравшийся из глубин планеты, был опасен для всего мира, и помериться с ним силой мог разве что только Супермен. Но Супермен был слишком стар, чтобы бой дался ему легко. — И?  
— Существо повержено, — ответил Саад.  
— Это было ожидаемо. — Тим кивнул и собрался отвернуться, чтобы вернуться к чтению отчётов.  
— Супермен повержен тоже, господин. Супермен мёртв.

Тим удивлённо развернулся и уставился на Саада.

— Супермен… мёртв? — повторил он, глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. — Что ж, придётся действовать быстрее.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — тут же окликнул его Джейсон.  
— Я всё объясню завтра утром, Джейсон. Вам обоим нужно отдохнуть. — Тим посмотрел сначала на Джейсона, потом на Саада. — Лекс Лютор клонировал Супермена. Клонирование — грязное, безбожное занятие, но ещё страшнее то, что невозможно даже предположить, как использует клона Лютор.  
— Ты хочешь… — Джейсон вскинул брови. — Хочешь, чтобы мы убили клона Супермена?  
— Завтра узнаешь. — Тим махнул рукой. — Идите спать, оба. А лучше объявите отбой пораньше. Мне нужно, чтобы вы выспались.

Он дал слабину только тогда, когда дверь за Джейсоном и Саадом закрылась. Закрыл лицо руками и беззвучно закричал, то ли от отчаяния, то ли от ужаса.

Он не просто видел, как Супермен стареет, а сам так и остался в теле мальчишки.

Он пережил Супермена.


	8. Заражённый

Проект Кадмус получил своё имя из мифа о фиванском царе Кадме, драконоборце и создателе города Фивы. По легенде, победив посвящённого Аресу змея, Кадм вырвал его зубы и засеял ими поле. Из зубов этих поднялось целое войско, и войско это начало междоусобную войну, пока их не осталось пятеро. Пятеро братьев-змеев были сильнейшими воинами и стали главными помощниками Кадма в его правлении.

Официально этого не заявлялось, так что и в отчётах ничего не было. Но Тим не мог не обратить внимания на название.

Проект Кадмус занимался клонированием, и созданные ими существа должны были стать сильнейшими воинами и лучшими из людей.

Но у Кадма, сеявшего змеиные зубы, было благословение Афины. Тим не признавал власти богов Греции над собой, но понимал, что пять воинов-змеев поднялись лишь по их воле.

Проект Кадмус был игрушкой Лекса Лютора и создавал жизнь против воли любых богов, кроме тех, что придумал он сам. Клоны, вышедшие из этих лабораторий, были не посланниками Олимпа, а богомерзкими химерами, на создание которых Лютор не имел никакого права.

Официально Кадмус располагался в Метрополисе — целая лаборатория, которую можно было показать президенту, инвесторам и журналистам. Настоящий проект Кадмус находился в Биалии. Тиму давно было известно, что Лютор завёл крепкие партнёрские отношения с правителями Биалии, и то, что именно там расположили настоящую лабораторию Кадмуса его почти не удивило.

Ещё удобнее было то, что Биалия имела с Кураком общие границы. Джейсон вместе со своей командой могли добраться до этой небольшой страны за несколько часов, а оттуда до лаборатории рукой подать.

— Не дай им закончить работу. — Тим наставлял Джейсона лично. Он не спал всю ночь и не находил себе места. Супермен был мёртв, а это означало, что слишком много всего изменится, и слишком много всего нужно предпринять.  
— Ты можешь перестать ходить из стороны в сторону, пожалуйста? — попросил Джейсон, оторвав взгляд от карты. Тим остановился. — Спасибо.  
— Будьте осторожны, лаборатория полна телепатов. Судя по данным теней, они не особо сильны или разумны, но тем они опаснее. Слишком сложно предугадать их действия, если они почуют угрозу. — Тим сел и потёр виски. — Живых не оставлять. Жертвы с нашей стороны минимизировать.  
— Ты это каждый раз говоришь. — Джейсон сложил карту и убрал её в карман куртки. — Я знаю. Они работали в лаборатории, значит, одобряют действия Лютора.  
— Я не имел в виду учёных. — Тим покачал головой. — Думаю, их контролируют телепаты. Уничтожить нужно только их. Если я правильно понял отчёт по Кадмусу, то учёным обещали золотые горы, но ничего из этого не случилось. — Он немного помолчал. — Дадим им второй шанс. Посмотрим, что они будут предпринимать, защитим, если их попытается устранить Лютор, или устраним сами, если они попытаются вернуться в Лекскорп. Скопируй все файлы и уничтожь сразу же после этого. Всё, что они узнали, всё оборудование, любые записи… — Тим помолчал ещё немного, потом вскинул голову и посмотрел Джейсону в глаза: — Когда убьёшь клона, привези его останки сюда, чтобы они не достались Лютору.  
— А ты постарайся поспать, тебе это нужно.  
— Нет, мне нужно понять, как переживёт потерю Супермена мир, рассчитать, какие могут быть последствия от поиска нефти в Арктике и просмотреть отчёты Питера по наркоторговле. — Тим потёр переносицу. Джейсон в ответ только пожал плечами. Его забота никогда не была навязчивой, и он всегда отступал, если Тим давал понять, что знает лучше. Даже несмотря на периодическое панибратство, Джейсон оставался слишком лоялен, а всё, что исходило из уст Тима, было приказом. А приказ есть приказ.  
— Как скажешь. Но у тебя выцветают глаза. Не играй со здоровьем лишний раз, даже если у тебя больше девяти жизней. — Он поклонился, потом шутливо козырнул и ушёл.

Тим какое-то время сидел, неподвижно глядя на плакат, который совсем недавно повесил Джейсон, затем устало вздохнул и пересел на кровать. Скинув сапоги, он растянулся на койке и закрыл глаза. Пожалуй, Джейсон был прав. Ему нужно было поспать.

Джейсон вернулся через два дня, когда Тим сосредоточенно изучал формулу лихорадки Эбола, размышляя, как можно её модифицировать.

— Проект Кадмус уничтожен, господин. — Джейсон вытянулся рядом с его рабочим столом в общем зале. — Практически всё, что было запланировано — сделано.

Тим оторвал взгляд от формулы и уставился на Джейсона.

— Практически? — повторил он. — И где останки клона?  
— Это именно то, что описывает слово «практически». Всё остальное исполнено. — Джейсон замялся.  
— Так где останки? — ещё раз произнёс Тим. Он доверял Джейсону — он ему свою жизнь доверял — и был почти уверен, что тот не мог ослушаться его приказа так глупо. Вся операция была под угрозой срыва, если тело клона Супермена попалось бы в руки Лютору.  
— Он спит в грузовике. Ему на вид не больше шестнадцати, мы называем его Супербой…  
— И ты не убил его, потому что?.. — Тим медленно поднялся. Он не мог поверить, что Джейсон ослушался просто из жалости.  
— Потому что яд не подействовал. Кровь криптонца делает его неуязвимым. Он, конечно, выглядит паршиво, но жив. — Джейсон развёл руками и едва заметно ухмыльнулся. Тим выдохнул с облегчением и сел на место.  
— Почему вы не попробовали другие способы?  
— Ну, я даже не знаю. Ножи об него ломаются, пули в лепёшку плющатся, удавки рвутся, а голыми руками ему шею свернуть разве что Супермен… — Джейсон виновато запнулся, встретившись с Тимом глазами.  
— Посадите его в волчью яму. Супермен становился сильнее под солнечным светом, наверняка и клон ослабеет, если держать его в темноте. — Он потёр лицо руками. — Пусть Зед поднимет свои источники и найдёт, что может убить криптонца, кроме Думсдея. Как только узнает, пусть доложит мне. — Тим помолчал, а потом поднял взгляд на Джейсона: — Спасибо, — выдохнул он. Люди вокруг него были важны. Каждый из них. Их вера в его правоту, их стремление разделить его цели были ценнее любых денег. Но только Джейсон сумел стать чем-то большим. Другом.

Джейсон скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на него исподлобья.

— За что?   
— За то, что остался, — пояснил Тим. — А теперь делай, что сказано. Мне есть чем ещё заняться.

Дел у него было много. Порой ему казалось, что даже слишком. Но ни одно из них откладывать было нельзя.

***

Мир медленно просыпался, пытаясь осознать произошедшее. Супермен был символом надежды, живым сверхчеловеком, которого так и не развратило собственное совершенство. Он отличался от людей, но был таким же, как все: пару лет назад он похоронил Лоис Лейн, ставшую его лучшей подругой на пятьдесят лет.

А теперь весь мир хоронил его. Это было странно и жутко. Тим смотрел новости, видел своё отражение в зеркале и с трудом верил в происходящее.

Когда-то Супермен заставил его поверить в то, что один человек сможет изменить весь мир. Только тогда, пятьдесят лет назад, Тим ошибался.

Это не Супермену было суждено изменить мир.

***

Метрополис учился жить без Супермена. В бедных районах города несколько раз видели человека, облачённого в железный доспех и носящего букву «S» на груди. Он так же, как и Тим когда-то, вдохновился героем с огромным сердцем и пытался помочь Метрополису сохранить равновесие.

Когда трансляция похорон Супермена закончилась, Тим какое-то время сидел молча, глядя перед собой, а потом поднялся и пошёл вниз. Туда, где были темницы. Туда, где была волчья яма.

Волчья яма была каменным карманом на задворках крепости. Она находилась глубже, чем остальные камеры, там не было окон, а в единственной двери было лишь окошко для передачи еды. Клона, правда, никто не кормил.

По мере приближения к яме шаги Тима звучали всё громче, а воздух становился всё холоднее. У дверей камеры замерли два человека, приставленные скорее чтобы отгонять любопытных, чем на случай, если клон вырвется. Впрочем, любопытных тоже не было.

Клон говорил громко и быстро, будто не чувствовал никаких неудобств. Он даже не стал ждать, пока Тим поздоровается, и выглянул в щель в двери, как только Тим остановился.

— Я услышал бы твои шаги, даже если бы у меня не было суперслуха, — сказал он. — Ты принёс мне поесть?  
— Зачем нам кормить того, кого мы хотим убить? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Тим. Чтобы клон не видел его, он жестом велел одному из охранников подвинуться и сел прямо на холодную землю, опершись спиной о дверь. Клон, похоже, поняв, что еды не получит и лица своего пленителя тоже не увидит, сделал то же самое.  
— Но я бы правда поел. Маленький батончик «Сникерс» был бы в самый раз, — пробормотал он.  
— Ты знаешь, кто мы такие? — Тим сложил руки на коленях и запрокинул голову назад.  
— Без понятия, — честно ответил клон. — Я даже не знаю, где я. Не вижу ни черта и ни с кем не разговаривал ещё. Проснулся здесь. Немного разочаровывающе, я думал, реальный мир веселее.  
— Мы — Лига теней. Мы живём, чтобы изменить мир, — начал Тим, но клон тут же перебил его:  
— Погоди, погоди. Это же о вас легенда, мол, в Кураке есть тюрьма, в которую людей бросают страдать и умирать? Она называется Яма, и иногда Яма посылает кого-то к нам. Тех, кто нашёл в себе силы и смелость вскарабкаться по стене и совершить прыжок веры. Те, кто выжил и смог…  
— Да. Это мы. Хотя историй у нас гораздо больше, чем история Ямы, — перебил его Тим. — Яма посылает нас, потому что мы нужны миру.  
— А зачем вам меня убивать?  
— Потому что ты клон, созданный проектом Кадмус.  
— А что в этом плохого?  
— У тебя нет божественного благословения.  
— Божественного благословения? — Клон рассмеялся. — Это как?  
— Ты знаешь миф о Кадме?  
— Это древние греки и змеиные зубы в земле?  
— Для клона ты очень хорошо знаешь легенды, — заметил Тим. Клон и правда удивлял тем, как быстро вспоминал факты, которые не мог знать.  
— Меня хорошо обучили. Так что с Кадмом?  
— Кадма благословила Афина. На твоё создание Боги никого не благословляли. Ты безбожное существо.  
— Что ты подразумеваешь под… — клон сбился и повторил по слогам: — без-бож-ным существом?  
— Что когда ты умрёшь, Боги даже не смогут взвесить твоё сердце и решить, куда тебя отправить, потому что они не признают тебя.  
— Ну, конечно, они не смогут. — За стеной рассмеялись так громко и заразительно, что у Тима защемило в груди. Ему было завидно. Клон был так беззаботен и полон жизни.  
— Они не смогут взвесить моё сердце, — отсмеявшись, сказал клон. — Потому что я не умру.

Ответ так и не слетел с уст Тима, потому что Тим замер, не в силах пошевелиться. Слова клона вспыхнули в голове, будто созвездия на небе, будто первые солнечные лучи, и отказывались гаснуть.

— Ты как будто в этом очень уверен, — наконец сумел выдавить Тим.  
— О, конечно, я в этом уверен, — клон за дверью фыркнул. — Ра'с аль Крут, или как там тебя, вы вытащили меня из стазиса раньше, чем меня закончили. Я не повзрослею и не умру. Я буду вечно молод.

Тим мог поклясться, что клон ему подмигнул, хотя они сидели спиной к спине и их разделяла толстая железная дверь.

— Откуда ты знаешь моё имя? — спросил он.  
— Ну, чувак, я же знаю легенду, давай не будем повторять, — протянул клон. — Короче, я не состарюсь и не умру от старости. Вы меня пытались отравить, потом начали морить голодом, но я всё ещё живее всех живых.

Тим рассмеялся в ответ.

— Хочешь сказать, что у тебя нет слабых мест?

Клон молчал, будто пытался найти в своих знаниях нужное, но не мог.

— Наверное. Вероятнее всего. Ну, я так думаю. — Уверенность в собственном бессмертии, кажется, оставила его.  
— Ты не знаешь. Пока не знаешь. — Тим поднялся, отряхнулся и пошёл прочь.

Не только клон потерял уверенность в собственной правоте.

Тим тоже — не слишком надолго — усомнился в своей.

Слабое место клона обнаружили на следующий день. Тим с интересом читал всё, что нашли тени о Человеке из Стали, пытавшемся поддержать порядок и спокойствие в гетто, когда к его столу подошёл Зед.

— Ра'с, разрешите? — Зед дождался, пока Тим кивнёт, и сел напротив. Он был высоким и жилистым, чуть-чуть старше Джейсона. Талантливый хакер, он сам нашёл Лигу теней и покинул родную Англию, чтобы занять своё место в рядах людей Ра'с аль Гула.  
— Итак, ты что-нибудь нашёл?  
— Кое-что. — Зед поставил на стол ноутбук, поднял крышку и включил его. — Пришлось хорошенько покопаться и влезть в файлы Лоис Лейн.  
— Ты даже такое можешь? — Тим вскинул брови.  
— Что поделать, вы собрали вокруг себя лучших из лучших. — Зед торопливо застучал по клавишам, потом развернул ноутбук экраном к Тиму и подвинул поближе. — Эта информация так и не попала ни в одну из статей, хотя Лоис Лейн знала об этом с их самой первой встречи с Суперменом. Его слабость — осколки его родной планеты. Они называют их «криптонит».

Тим поднял руку, чтобы Зед немного помолчал, и быстро пробежался взглядом по собранной Лоис Лейн информации.

— Но зачем ей было хранить это? Она вроде как его лучший друг, — вдруг подал голос Зед. — Вот это мне не понятно.

Тим задумчиво посмотрел на него и вздохнул:

— Возможно, она сохранила данные на тот случай, если Супермен погибнет, но найдутся выжившие криптонцы. Мы не можем быть уверены, что все они такие же, как Супермен. — Он пожал плечами. — Спасибо за работу, Зед. Разыщи места, где можно найти эти осколки, и передай эту информацию Джейсону. Чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Зед кивнул, выключил ноутбук и поднялся, чтобы уйти. Тим подпёр рукой подбородок и дочитал файл Джона Генри Айронса, мысленно посетовав, что мир потерял ещё одного прекрасного учёного, воспользовавшись его творением не в том направлении. От Айронса было бы больше пользы в науке или политике, но уж никак не на улицах Метрополиса.

Вечером Тим заперся в лаборатории. Желая быть готовым к любому повороту событий, он решил, что неплохо было бы иметь под рукой биологическое оружие. Болезнь, которую ты можешь контролировать и которая может сожрать целую страну за несколько месяцев.

Это было невидимое оружие, убийца настолько скрытный, что даже специально обученные ассасины Тима не могли бы сравнится с ним. Никакие вооружения не были так опасны, как одна крохотная бактерия.

В восьмидесятых Тим увлёкся микробиологией. После воскрешения Джейсона и притока новых умов, ему в руки стали попадать различные труды и научные работы занимавшихся этим учёных СССР, США и Великобритании, и вскоре он вступил в переписку с несколькими из них.

К началу девяностых переписка с русским учёным из новосибирского академгородка закончилась. Уже тогда Тим начал неплохо разбираться в микробиологии, но ему отчаянно не хватало практики. Путь Евгения был долог и сложен, но в конце концов он тоже вступил в Лигу теней, заняв пустовавшую какое-то время лабораторию.

Евгений был немолод и умер спустя пару лет, но даже этого времени хватило для того, чтобы он передал сыну Тота свои знания.

Теперь Тим занимался вирусологией сам. Он проводил в лаборатории много времени, изучая один вирус за другим и не решаясь заняться их изменением.

Но времена менялись.

Тим менял вирус Эболы, вызывающий одноимённую лихорадку. Сейчас вакцину от неё искали только в России, но даже их исследования должны были завершиться. Учёные ещё пытались совершить прорыв, используя ресурсы, оставшиеся после развала Союза, но с каждым годом это было всё сложнее.

Иммуноглобулин, созданный советскими учёными, сохранял жизнь инфицированного, но не являлся панацеей. Уровень смертности по-прежнему был выше пятидесяти процентов. Это не устраивало Всемирную организацию здравоохранения и не устраивало Тима.

Тиму нужна была смертность намного, намного выше.

Защитный костюм был громоздким и неудобным, но за проведённые в лаборатории дни Тим научился максимально свободно двигаться в нём, и в какой-то момент тот даже перестал ему мешать. Плотный комбинезон и закрывающие лицо защитные очки и маска стали почти второй кожей.

И однажды он её поцарапал.

У предметного стекла, на котором он рассматривал через микроскоп новый вирус, был отколотый уголок. Собираясь поменять плашку, Тим взялся за него, и острый край прорезал перчатку и оцарапал кожу.

Впервые за долгое время Тим оказался к смерти так близко, что почти почувствовал её дыхание у себя на плече.

Он заразился. Была вероятность, что это не так, но сейчас он не мог рисковать и надеяться на предположения на лучший исход. Яма Лазаря, безусловно, помогла бы ему вылечиться, но сейчас это было слишком хорошей возможностью.

Ему не на ком было испытывать вирус. Его люди были слишком ценны, а он не был склонен к бесполезной трате человеческого ресурса. Но он мог посмотреть, как вирус подействует на него и понять, где именно ошибся. Нужно было просто подождать, пока начнётся активная фаза вируса и станет ясно, действительно ли он болен.

Тим стянул защитные очки и маску, устало потёр висок и достал рацию. Выбрав частоту Джейсона, он остановился. Ему предстояли дни мучений. Оставалось только надеяться, что лихорадка дойдёт до финальных стадий за пару дней.

Он наконец нажал на кнопку.

— Джейсон.  
— Слушаю, босс, — тут же отозвался Джейсон.  
— Срочно эвакуируй всех. Распредели их по ближайшим базам. Рекрутов отправь на учения в горы, выдели группу, которая будет за ними следить. Здесь должно остаться как можно меньше людей.  
— Это учебная тревога? — В голосе Джейсона послышалась тревога. — Для учебной как-то много возни.  
— Потому что она не учебная, — процедил Тим. — Джейсон, я заразился вирусом, над которым сейчас работаю. Он передаётся воздушно-капельным путём. Я не могу так рисковать.  
— Понял, — коротко ответил Джейсон. Рация затихла, но зато в крепости включилась сирена.

Тим стянул перчатки и сел обратно за стол, опираясь о него спиной, ссутулился и прикрыл глаза. Он был уверен, что может положиться на своих людей, и ни одна из операций не сорвётся. Сомалийские пираты и африканские контрабандисты всё равно погибнут во имя Лиги теней. Слежка за Лютором не будет приостановлена.

Клон Супермена всё ещё был в их власти, и Зед наверняка уже знал, куда придётся отправиться Джейсону, чтобы добыть криптонит.

— Всё под контролем. Всё хорошо, — бормотал Тим себе под нос. Кто-то забарабанил в дверь, и он тут же вскинул голову.  
— Ты меня впустишь? — едва слышно кричал через стекло Джейсон. Он стоял у двери в своей форме, обеспокоенно глядя на него и дёргая за ручку. — Что случилось?

Тим подошёл к двери и нашёл кнопку микрофона.

— Я же сказал, что скорее всего заразился вирусом Эболы. Какого чёрта ты притащился сюда без защитного костюма? — зашипел он. — Я тебя не впущу, пока не буду уверен, что ты себя защитил, и то только после того, как все покинут крепость.  
— Я беспокоюсь, Ра'с, — закатил глаза Джейсон.  
— К чёрту твоё беспокойство. Сначала выведи всех, потом натягивай комбинезон и, может быть, я тебя впущу, — рявкнул Тим. — Только попробуй прийти без него. Только попробуй заразиться, Джейсон.

Джейсон поджал губы, но вместо того, чтобы пререкаться, спросил:

— Что делать с клоном?  
— Его слишком опасно увозить. — Тим опёрся о стену, глядя на Джейсона снизу вверх. Их разница в росте напоминала ему о собственной статичности во времени. Слишком быстро Джейсон стал на голову выше и в два раза шире в плечах. Тим не был готов видеть перемены ещё и в нём, и никак не мог к этому привыкнуть.  
— Оставьте его здесь. Не думаю, что он не выбрался только потому, что боялся охраны. — Тим покачал головой, пытаясь вытряхнуть из мыслей слова клона о смерти, и продолжил: — Нужно держать его в темноте. Так он точно будет слабым.  
— А если он захочет подкоп ложкой сделать? — Джейсон ухмыльнулся. Тим в ответ нахмурился:  
— А вы что, кормили его, хотя я запретил?  
— Знаешь, я думаю, он слышал сигнал тревоги, и инстинкт самосохранения у него есть. Может, он из последних сил дверь вышибет, если мы его там бросим.  
— Ладно. — Тим закатил глаза. — Уговорил. Оставим охрану.  
— Две смены. По два человека. — Джейсон скрестил руки на груди. — И я сам их выберу.  
— Хорошо. — Тим вздохнул. — Когда все уедут, нужно будет организовать зону карантина здесь. Место, где вы будете оставлять мне еду, чтобы мы не контактировали. Чтобы когда выяснится, что я не заразился, или болезнь дойдёт до финальных стадий — если это случится — вы могли уничтожить лабораторию. Сжечь её дотла. — Он замолк, немного подумав, и тихо добавил: — И было бы неплохо, если бы вы принесли мне спальник.  
— Конечно, Ра'с. — Джейсон поклонился, прощаясь, развернулся и убежал.

Тим снова остался один.

В зону карантина вошла только лаборатория и пристроенные к ней подсобка и душевая с уборной. Дверь в лабораторию Тим открыл, вместо этого запечатав выход из раздевалки в душевую. Все вещи и еду ему оставляли под дверью, и Тим забирал её, только удостоверившись, что в помещении никого нет. В подсобку он отволок спальник, который ему принёс Джейсон, и кое-какие лекарства, призванные немного облегчить его страдания, когда таковые начнутся. Три раза в день Джейсон приносил ему копии отчётов, чтобы Тим постоянно был в курсе происходящего в Лиге теней, и на второй день добровольного заточения там обнаружился отчёт от Зеда. Хакер писал, что криптонит можно найти в «метеоритной столице Америке» — крохотном городке Смоллвиль, штат Канзас. Джейсон должен был отправиться туда на следующий день, так что он несколько часов стоял в раздевалке, рассматривая Тима.

— Я не хочу оставлять тебя, если тебе плохо, — упрямо повторял он.

Тиму уже тогда было больно говорить. Лихорадка развивалась медленнее, чем он ожидал. Но в какой-то мере сейчас это было ему на руку.

— Всё в порядке, Джейсон, я не страдаю. И у тебя есть приказ.  
— Но…  
— Приказ, Джейсон. — Тим устало вздохнул. — Езжай в Смоллвиль и добудь криптонит. Верь своим людям, они тебя не подводили раньше, и тем более не подводили меня. — Он выдавил ухмылку и пожал плечами. — Когда вернёшься, уже и карантин снимут.  
— Дядя Шрам, ты такой странный. — Джейсон рассмеялся, качая головой. — Смотри мне. Только попробуй умереть.  
— Даже и не мечтаю. — Тим махнул рукой. — Иди спать. Тебе лететь почти сутки, лучше отдохнуть перед этим хорошенько.  
— Вроде того. — Джейсон почесал затылок, с сомнением глядя на него, но потом всё же выпрямился, поклонился и ушёл.

Тим дождался, пока за ним закроется дверь, и только тогда закашлялся.

Болезнь не торопилась развиваться. Она протекала слишком медленно даже для обычной лихорадки Эбола, не говоря уже о изменённой. Кроме боли в горле и грудной клетке, жара и постоянной тошноты, Тим почти не мог дышать. Один раз он оставил на двери записку с просьбой приносить ему мешок льда следом за подносом с едой, и забрал первый из них, закончив с ужином. Обложившись пакетами с кубиками застывшей холодной воды, он даже смог заснуть. Лихорадка отступила, и вместе с ней на какое-то время отступил горячечный бред.

Когда даже лёд перестал помогать, он погряз в видениях о собственной смерти от рук жреца, о смерти Дрейков и смерти Джейсона. Они повторялись по кругу, снова и снова, пока он не начал бояться спать.

Две недели он пытался работать, читал отчёты и оставлял записки с приказами, приклеивая их к стеклянной двери, потому что ему было больно говорить. Джейсона всё ещё не было. Он не вернулся даже тогда, когда Тима начало ломать. Это была не обычная болезненная слабость, а настоящая боль. Ему выкручивало суставы, пальцы не разгибались, и он едва мог стоять. Даже иммуноглобулин почти не спасал.

Всё это время мир был погружён в тишину. Казалось, все затаились, пытаясь смириться со смертью Супермена. Метрополис никак не мог оправиться, не помогал даже незваный преемник, Человек из Стали, благородно зачищающий группировки в гетто одну за другой.

Только Лютор отправил своих людей разбираться с уничтоженной базой проекта Кадмус.

Джейсон вернулся на восемнадцатый день болезни. К этому времени у Тима уже шла кровь носом и через глаза. Он страдал фотофобией и уже несколько дней даже не пытался включить свет.

Он почти перестал ходить. На шестнадцатый день Тим с трудом доковылял до двери в раздевалку и забрал только воду. Теперь любая попытка поесть вызывала рвоту, но вода хотя бы ненадолго разбавляла постоянный металлический привкус во рту. Он кашлял кровью и постоянно вытирал глаза, и шёл по стеночке, пока ноги не перестали его слушаться. Кости болели невыносимо, ему казалось, что они вот-вот раскрошатся. На следующий день он не смог выйти даже за водой, так и оставшись лежать на спальнике. Обезболивающее больше не помогало. Болезнь была долгой и ужасно мучительной.

Он снова и снова проваливался в свои воспоминания и бредил. События менялись и мир менялся. Он видел мир без Лиги теней, и мир этот разрушался, погружаясь во тьму.

Видение сгорело в яркой вспышке света. Кто-то тряхнул Тима за плечи и удивительно знакомый и родной голос позвал его:

— Господи, Ра'с, ты же обещал мне, что карантин снимут к моему возвращению.

Тим с трудом открыл глаза, промокнув рукавом кровавые слёзы, и едва рассмотрел Джейсона в защитном костюме. Свет был выключен, будто Джейсон догадался, что это может быть слишком болезненно.

— Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?! — прохрипел Тим.  
— Да вот, узнал, что ты уже два дня еду не забираешь и день воду не пьёшь, решил посмотреть, как ты. Напялил костюм, включил свет, а там весь коридор в кровавых разводах. — Джейсон попытался его усадить, и Тим тут же захрипел.  
— Это не повод тащиться ко мне в подсобку, Джейсон! А если ты заразишься? Хочешь ещё раз в Лазаря поиграть? — продолжил возмущаться Тим, морщась от боли.  
— Не хочу. Но ты, похоже, очень хочешь. Нужно вести тебя туда прямо сейчас. Куда…  
— Нет. — Тим всё-таки сел. Суставы пульсировали болью, он не мог разогнуть руки. — Ты принёс криптонит?  
— Да, милая такая статуэтка кошечки. — Джейсон кивнул. — Но сначала лечиться.  
— Нет, сначала убить кло… — Тим не договорил. Он согнулся пополам и, откашлявшись, выплюнул на пол кровавый сгусток.  
— Ра'с, — ещё раз повторил его имя Джейсон, с нотками властности в голосе. Тим клацнул зубами и хотел было накричать на него, спросить, какого шакала он усомнился в его авторитете, но осёкся. Кто-то тарабанил в стекло.  
— Что им нужно? — выдохнул Тим. Как только Джейсон поднялся и выбежал в коридор, он повалился обратно, сжавшись в комок.

Было так больно. Никогда ещё он не испытывал такой сильной физической боли.

— Ра'с. — Джейсон вернулся, шурша костюмом. — В Метрополисе появился человек, который называет себя возродившимся Суперменом. Он на него очень похож, только выглядит моложе.

Тим попытался подняться, опираясь на руки.

— Что? — Он усиленно заморгал, силясь рассмотреть Джейсона из-за кровавых слёз.  
— Сейчас они принесут тебе запись на ноутбуке. — Джейсон снова помог ему сесть и подложил под спину подушку. — Ноутбук потом тоже уничтожим, но это такая мелочь, по сравнению…

Они молчали какое-то время, только Тим хрипло дышал и кашлял, пытаясь выкашлять лёгкие.

Когда принесли ноутбук и Джейсон, нелепо тыкая мимо нужных кнопок, запустил запись, Тим поморщился от боли не только физической.

Незнакомец действительно выглядел как Супермен. Костюм отличался немного, и глаза скрывались за красными очками, но разница была не в этом.

— Земля благословлена, — говорил он, — чтобы стать новым Криптоном! Чтобы возродить его!

Этих слов хватило, чтобы Тим с силой захлопнул крышку ноутбука и попытался встать.

— Он либо попытается захватить власть над всей планетой, либо начнёт терраформирование. — Он ухватился за Джейсона и всё же встал. — И скорее всего — второе. А значит, человечество в его планы не входит. Мы все погибнем. — Он снова закашлялся, отвернувшись от Джейсона, и снова сплюнул кровь на пол. — Армии мира не смогут его остановить, даже если очень постараются.  
— И что нам делать? — Джейсон поймал Тима, когда тот пытался сам пройти к шкафчику с респираторами.  
— Пусть охрана клона уйдёт, чтобы ты мог отвести меня к нему. — Тим достал из шкафчика респиратор, и Джейсон помог ему его надеть. — Пока мы будем у клона, пусть наденут защитные костюмы. Обработают его, сожгут его одежду и дадут вместо неё новую. Потом его нужно накормить и отвезти в наш аэропорт. Его нужно доставить в Метрополис, и поскорее, и ещё лучше — чтобы вокруг всё время было солнце. Можно посадить на самолёт, в прямом смысле, или…  
— Ты что, собираешься его отпустить? — тихо спросил Джейсон. Из-за защитного костюма его дыхание было шумным, а голос, наоборот, приглушённым.  
— Он наша единственная надежда. Он клон Супермена. — Тим пожал плечами. — Сейчас у нас нет выбора.

Он редко отступал от своих идей и никогда не признавал свою неправоту. Но сейчас клон действительно был их шансом на спасение. Он был нужен людям. Как Супермен когда-то.

Тим помнил, как стучало его собственное сердце, когда Супермен впервые появился. Как много это значило лично для него, и для всего остального мира.

— Давай же, Джейсон! — буркнул Тим, и, держась за стену, пополз к коридору. — Рация на столе. Выполняй!

Джейсон не стал спорить. Приказ был приказом.

Спускаться вниз было даже тяжелее, чем просто передвигаться по подсобке. Джейсон крепко держал его, не давая упасть, хотя переступать ногами было очень сложно.

— У тебя глаза совсем белые стали. Даже не прозрачные. Просто белые. Как у трупа, — тихо сказал Джейсон, кажется, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.  
— Какая радость. — Тим хрипло рассмеялся, и смех перешёл в кашель. С последних ступеней он бы свалился, если бы у него не было возможности повиснуть на Джейсоне.  
— Эй, тут есть кто-нибудь? Не то чтобы эти парни, которые меня сторожили, были сильно разговорчивыми и дружелюбными, но я с ними почти сроднился. — Голос клона облетел весь коридор и несколько раз отозвался эхом. Тим поморщился и потёр запястьем висок.  
— Э-ге-гей? — повторил клон.  
— Потише, — шикнул на него Джейсон. Он убедился, что Тим хорошо держится за стену и достал ключи, открывая дверь. — Выходи.  
— Что, вы наконец-то нашли, как меня убить? — Клон сначала выглянул из-за двери, а потом вышел в коридор. Он шагнул было к Тиму, протягивая руку, но Джейсон преградил ему путь:  
— Не подходи к нему. Иначе всё пойдёт насмарку.  
— Я правда собирался тебя убить, — начал Тим, пытливо глядя на клона. Истощение почти не сказалось на нём. Непонятно, на чём он держался всё это время, как он мог вообще стоять. Впалые щёки и бледность были единственным, что напоминало о его заточении. — Но ты нужен Метрополису.  
— Да что вы? — Клон скрестил руки, скрыв знаковую «S» на груди, и посмотрел на Тима исподлобья. — Ты вообще в порядке, старик?  
— Это тебя не касается. — Тим снова вцепился в Джейсона, зашуршав тканью защитного костюма. — Появился кто-то, кто называет себя Суперменом, но не несёт его… философии. Если его не остановить, он уничтожит планету, чтобы вернуть Криптон.  
— А разве злодеи вроде тебя не хотят того же?  
— Лично я хочу совсем не того. — Тим стёр рукавом кровавую слезу и закашлялся. — Сейчас ты единственный, кто может ему противостоять.  
— Конечно, я же Супермен-младший. — Клон расплылся в самодовольной улыбке, и Тиму вдруг стало по-настоящему тепло. Как тогда. Когда он впервые увидел Супермена.  
— Вот и спаси н… — Тим снова закашлялся. Перед глазами начало темнеть и ноги стали подгибаться. Он слышал, как Джейсон крикнул:  
— Прямо по коридору и наверх! Там тебя встретят. Скажи моим людям, чтобы отдали тебе шкатулку, которую я привёз, это можно использовать против лже-Супермена в самом крайнем случае. И придётся пройти кое-какие процедуры, прежде чем мы тебя выпустим. Ну, беги!

Он крепко держал Тима в руках, повторяя:

— Только не умирай мне тут, не умирай. Не умирай.  
— Джейсон. — Тим уже даже держаться за него не мог. — Яма в… подвале. Неси меня туда. — Он захрипел. Агония была невыносимой, и он затрясся от боли в руках Джейсона. — Бросишь в воду и… беги за тр… транкв…  
— Транквилизаторами? — Джейсон прижимал его к себе и бежал по коридору. По лестнице он спустился, перескакивая через ступеньки.  
— Да, — выдохнул Тим. Соображать было всё сложнее. — Б… Большую дозу. С р… ружьём.  
— Хорошо. Только не умирай, ни за что не умирай, — шептал Джейсон. Тим потерял чувство времени и пространства. Ему казалось, что он просто плывёт в темноте, сходя с ума от боли, и что так было всегда, и будет всегда, и что эта агония бесконечна.

Но она закончилась. Он погрузился в вязкую зелёную воду Ямы Лазаря, опустившись на дно. С трудом он заставил себя содрать с лица маску и только теперь сумел вздохнуть полной грудью, заполняя лёгкие плотной жидкостью

Жизнь возвращалась к нему.


	9. Исцелённый

Тим вынырнул, только когда боль ушла. Воздуха не хватало. Он оттолкнулся от дна, выныривая из вязкой жидкости, и схватился рукой за каменный берег. Подтянувшись, он перевалился обратно на выступ и отполз подальше от озера, чтобы не упасть в него снова.

Обновление было почти таким же болезненным, как медленное и мучительное умирание от лихорадки. Он с трудом сумел подняться, царапая отросшими ногтями каменистые стены пещеры, и зажмурился.

Мир вокруг него искрил всё ярче и ярче, и когда Тим наконец открыл глаза, мир вспыхнул. В зелёных язычках гневного пламени он снова видел человечество. Племя людей, раз за разом разочаровывающее его, разбивающее ему сердце, разрушающее последние хрустальные надежды. Тим пытался сосредоточиться на Лиге теней, но она растворялась и исчезала, оставляя перед ним только военных и террористов, политиков и преступников, психопатов и выродков. Краем глаза он видел, как Джокер убивает Джейсона, как Супермен, спасая мир от Думсдея, умирает, и его место занимает какой-то маньяк, как разбиваются его родители, до конца обнимающие друг друга. Он выл от отчаяния и ужаса, и сражался с уродливым видением.

Он был совершенно один против целого мира, но его уверенность в том, что он сможет всё изменить, переделать, перестроить, лишь крепла. В нём было достаточно ярости, чтобы оставить от мира лишь пепелище, на котором он смог бы снова начать всё сначала. Идеальный мир, утопия, мир равенства и спокойствия.

Тим шёл вперёд, цепляясь за стены, и добрёл до подвала. Ему хотелось убивать, ему хотелось потушить сводящий с ума пожар чьей-нибудь кровью. Джокер. Супермен-подменыш. Лекс Лютор. Кто угодно из них сейчас бы подошёл.

Он почти не контролировал себя, и когда с лестницы раздались шаги, он вскинул голову и метнулся туда. Из-за падающих на лицо волос он почти ничего не видел, но одних звуков хватало, чтобы с хрипом броситься к несчастному глупцу, посмевшему попасться ему под руку.

Выстрел был неожиданным, но почти неощутимым. Тим и так с трудом держался на ногах. Его организм заживал, и всё тело зудело — он мог пораниться сейчас, но даже не почувствовал бы этого.

Выстрел его не ранил. Выстрел принёс холодную темноту, которая потушила пожар и поглотила Тима.

Когда он проснулся, пожирающего мир зелёного огня не было. Мышцы перестали ныть. Гнев поутих.

Осталась только лёгкая слабость и сонливость. Тим зевнул и медленно сел, поправив за собой подушку.

Его принесли в его комнату. Переодели. Отросшие волосы заплели в свободную косу. Джейсон дремал сидя рядом, обняв руками ружьё, заряжённое дротиками, и тихо посапывал. Тим сощурился, рассматривая своего ближайшего советника и друга, и протянул к нему руку, касаясь волос. 

О ночи в подвале, когда он видел перерождение Ра'с аль Гула, Джейсону теперь могло напоминать новое приобретение — светло-серая, почти белая чёлка.

Стоило Тиму откинуть чёлку с его лба, как Джейсон вздрогнул и распахнул глаза, тут же вцепившись в ружьё. Он подскочил, и табурет, на котором он сидел, с грохотом упал на пол.

— Спокойно. — Тим выдавил улыбку, сложил руки на одеяле и уставился на Джейсона снизу вверх. — Я уже в порядке.  
— Точно? — Джейсон неуверенно опустил ружьё. — Потому что я поседел. И чуть котят не родил. — Он осторожно сел на край кровати и потыкал Тима прикладом в плечо. — Это был пиздец какой-то, Ра'с, другим словом не назовёшь.  
— Я знаю. — Тим смущённо опустил взгляд и потёр шею. — После первого раза я исцарапал весь пол в пещере. Там до сих пор дорожки.  
— А я думал, откуда они. — Джейсон нервно поморщился. — Ногти я тебе подстриг, на случай, если ты придёшь в себя и попытаешься меня убить. — Он отложил ружьё и взялся за косичку, в которую были собраны длинные волосы Тима. — Но это я стричь не стал.  
— Спасибо, — начал было Тим, но Джейсон снова его перебил:  
— Ты похож на все мои шутки про Шрама, Ра'с, — и повысил голос: — И я бы очень хотел понять, какого чёрта это произошло! Как это произошло! И… и что ты вообще такое?

Тим нервно прикусил щёку, не решаясь смотреть Джейсону в глаза. Он боялся увидеть там ужас. Что теперь его Лазарь будет видеть в нём только чудовище, воющего монстра, каким он вышел из пещеры с озером.

Но Джейсон смотрел на него с тревогой и даже сочувствием. Он положил руку ему на плечо и мягко тряхнул, а потом слегка дёрнул за косичку.

— Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать, дядя Шрам? — Он ухмыльнулся и замолчал, давая Тиму время подумать.

Тим смотрел на него, с трудом скрывая восхищение. Он не знал, какое чувство одолевает его больше: благодарность за всё, что Джейсон сделал для него, за то, что так и не отвернулся, или неловкость за доставленные Джейсону неудобства и тревоги.

Джейсон выдержал его болезнь, отнёс его к Яме Лазаря и даже тогда не бросил. Он был хорошим солдатом и верным другом. Может быть, самым верным, который мог бы у Тима быть.

Джейсон видел и знал достаточно, чтобы Тим мог доверить ему не только свою жизнь.

Он мог рассказать ему каждый свой секрет. То, чего не мог позволить себе раньше.

— Поможешь мне избавиться от волос? — Тим спустил с кровати ноги и поднялся. — И пока будешь стричь меня — что для людей моего воспитания является высшей степенью доверия, — я расскажу тебе свою историю. — Он улыбнулся, пошатнулся немного, но устоял.  
— Хорошо. Только бритву и ножницы принесу, — отозвался Джейсон, забрал ружьё с транквилизатором и поспешил к двери.

Тим не говорил ни с кем откровенно с тех пор, как погибли Дрейки. Джанет и Джеку было известно, что их сын — наследный принц и несостоявшийся фараон, родившийся в древнем Египте. Они видели шрам у него под сердцем и знали, что он был принесён в жертву богине Баст. Им Тим мог рассказать всё, что его тревожило, и они хранили его тайны лучше, чем его собственная гробница.

Он состоял из секретов и загадок. И даже никогда не обманывая, он никогда не был до конца откровенен.

Но Джейсону можно было верить.

— Может, оставим волосы? — Джейсон завернул Тима в простыню и достал ножницы. — Такой впечатляющий будешь.  
— Я же один из вас, у нас военизированная организация. Сделай мне стрижку, как рекрутам.  
— А я привык, что у тебя рваная стрижка, как будто ты её сам делал. — Джейсон хмыкнул, взял Тима за косичку и обрезал её у самого основания.  
— Я её и сделал сам. Ножом. — Тим рассмеялся. — Ты хотел узнать, кто я такой?  
— Очень хотел. И очень хочу. — Джейсон защёлкал ножницами с таким видом, будто всю жизнь мечтал работать в цирюльне.  
— Моё настоящее имя Тутимаос. Я был старшим сыном фараона, правящего Египтом ещё до рождения этого вашего Христа, и должен был унаследовать трон…  
— Ты что, издеваешься? — Джейсон замер и склонился над ним, немного сощурившись. — Или ты серьёзно?  
— Я серьёзно. — Тим тихо рассмеялся.  
— Убеди меня, — тут же хмыкнул Джейсон, и голос его прозвучал так, будто он говорил не с лидером Лиги теней, а со своим сослуживцем.  
— Ну, хорошо. — Тим расположился на табуретке поудобнее и сделал вдох поглубже. Рассказ был длинным, а аргументов в пользу правдивости своих слов у него оказалось много. Говорить ему предстояло ещё очень долго.

В конце концов Джейсон поверил ему. Услышав имя, которое Тим принял, став сыном Дрейков, он несколько раз повторил его, подбирая аналог получше: «Тимоти, Тимми, Тим», и сразу пообещал никогда не использовать его при посторонних. Всё это время он стриг волосы, постепенно осознавая, что Тим не врал, говоря, что проявляет так своё расположение и доверие. Закончив, он обошёл Тима, наклонился поближе и собрал куском простыни волосы с его лица, а потом выпрямился и потрепал по макушке, будто ребёнка.

— Это объясняет, почему ты так легко собрал вокруг себя людей. Тебе хочется верить, и ты умеешь заставить поверить в собственный авторитет, хотя и одеваешься так же, как мы, и живёшь без излишеств, и даже тренируешься и ешь вместе со всеми. — Джейсон замер, как будто не хотел выпускать его из рук, и Тиму пришлось взять его за локоть и осторожно оттолкнуть.  
— Маленький фараон Тутимаос и два его Царства, — улыбнулся бывший Робин. — Я очень польщён, что ты рассказал мне об этом.  
— Ты заслужил правду. — Тим поднялся и провёл по волосам. — Это не стрижка рекрута.  
— Если я сделаю тебе стрижку рекрута, ты будешь выглядеть младше, чем рекруты, — пояснил Джейсон. — А это, ну… твоя стрижка. Ты — это ты.

Тим скосил на него взгляд и покачал головой, криво улыбаясь.

— Сколько я спал? — наконец спросил он. Впервые с тех пор, как проснулся.  
— Дня три. — Джейсон стряхнул с простыни остатки волос и сложил её. — Косичку не хочешь оставить на память?  
— Нет. Лучше просто сжечь всё, что ты состриг. — Тим отодвинул табурет, когда Джейсон взялся за метлу, чтобы не мешать собирать волосы.  
— А если я хочу оставить её на память себе?  
— Боюсь, твои подопечные тебя неправильно поймут, — фыркнул Тим и сел. — Что произошло за те три дня, что я спал?

Он верил, что «учения» проходят спокойно, что передислоцирование Лиги на запасные базы никак не помешало исполнению их миссии. Лиге теней он доверял. И он был прав.

А вот чего ждать от клона, он даже не представлял.

— Судя по тому, что мир не рухнул, пока я спал, клон справился? — уточнил он, выслушав доклад Джейсона о делах Лиги. Джейсон опёрся о метлу, сложив на ручке руки, и хитро сощурился.  
— Он прекрасно справился. Успел как раз к началу работы установки по терраформированию. Раздолбал даже какую-то часть её, прежде чем Стиляга подоспел, потом получил от Стиляги люлей и решил проверить на нём криптонит. Жалко, что я не успел предупредить, что не стоит брать его голыми руками, так что Супермена-младшего скрючило вместе со Стилягой. Они бы там так и провалялись, если бы из пены морской не вышел _настоящий_ Супермен…

Тим, всё это время перебиравший бумаги на столе, замер.

— Повтори, пожалуйста. — оОн поднял голову и прислушался, будто от слов Джейсона зависело его бессмертие.  
— Супермен вышел из моря в каком-то жутком доспехе. Супергерл его оттуда выковыряла, и он поспешил к установке. Я не знаю, как так вышло, но от криптонита он не впал в кому или кататонию, только скривился, будто лимон ест, убрал его обратно в шкатулку, и, пока младший приходил в себя, настоящий Супермен интеллигентно растолковал Стиляге, почему делать из Земли Криптон — плохо.  
— Он объяснил как-нибудь, что с ним было и как ему удалось воскреснуть? — Тим собрал стопку бумаги и постучал ей по столу. — Это можно будет сжечь вместе с волосами. Обязательно надень дыхательную маску, чтобы не отравиться испарениями…

Джейсон дождался, пока он закончит.

— Если твой вопрос о возвращении Супермена всё ещё в силе, то, цитирую его слова: «Я сам не до конца понимаю, что произошло, но постараюсь разобраться в этом как можно скорее». — Он сгрёб волосы в металлический совок и ещё раз посмотрел на Тима исподлобья: — Думаешь, он узнает?  
— Супермен точно узнает. Вопрос в том, станет ли он сообщать о том, что узнал, миру. — Тим потёр виски. — А что же клон?  
— Младшего Супермен взял под крылышко, хотя живут они друг от друга в нескольких часах полёта. Младший прохлаждается на Гаваях, ну, знаешь, спасатели в красных купальниках и всё такое. В отличие от некоторых, он не только выглядит, но и ведёт себя на шестнадцать.  
— Может, если бы он начал проживать свои шестнадцать в тридцатых, то был бы таким же весельчаком, как я. — Тим немного помолчал, снова рассматривая седую чёлку Джейсона, протянул руку и опять коснулся её кончиками пальцев.  
— Неужели было настолько страшно?  
— Ты даже не представляешь. Я даже не знаю, что напугало меня больше: твой вид, завывания или то, как ты скрёбся, кроша ногтями камни. — Джейсон даже вздрогнул. — Когда ты меня искупал в этой штуке, я тоже был… таким?

Тим улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Совсем нет. Ты спросил, кто я, и потерял сознание.

Джейсон удивлённо моргнул.

— Но почему? — тихо спросил он.  
— Не знаю. Может, потому, что когда я донёс тебя до Ямы, ты был несколько минут как мёртв. — Тим пожал плечами. — Тебя называют Лазарем не просто так, Джейсон. — Он взял Джейсона за руку и сжал, будто это была рука не человека, выглядящего старше него лет на восемь, а рука ребёнка. И тут же отпустил. — Думаю, пора снимать карантин. Если ты уничтожил лабораторию.  
— Сжёг всё. Там пепелище. Отремонтируем, когда все вернутся. Выделю для этого пару рекрутов. — Джейсон улыбнулся, снова потрепал Тима по волосам и шумно вздохнул: — Пойду выполнять твои приказы… Ра'с, — он поклонился и ушёл, сжимая в руках совок с волосами и стопку бумаг для сожжения. Метлу он зажал подмышкой, а ножницы тихо позвякивали у него в кармане.

Тим проводил его взглядом и снова сел за стол. Он снова чувствовал себя бодрым и готовым переворачивать мир.

И, в отличие от Архимеда, у него даже была точка опоры.


	10. Укротитель

Тим прекрасно ориентировался во времени, хотя и совершенно его не чувствовал. Он мог с точностью до минуты назвать время дня и дату в разных часовых поясах, основываясь на собственных расчётах, прекрасно ловил момент, прислушиваясь к интуиции, но совершенно не замечал, как год сменяется годом.  
Чем старше он становился, тем короче ему казался календарный год.  
Мир неторопливо шагал к миллениуму, но Тиму казалось, что он летит со скоростью ветра.

Мир бежал, а Тим стоял на месте.

За две недели до сочельника девяносто четвёртого года Джейсон отправился в Заир. Браконьерская группировка свозила в заирский город Ликаси диких животных со всей Африки. Часть из них шла на шкуры и диковинные деликатесы для сходящих с ума от собственного богатства туристов и инвесторов, заезжавших в Заир по делам, а часть продавали в подпольные казино, а то и вовсе на звериные бои.  
Операция была долгой и сложной. Джейсону и его оперативной группе предстояло не только найти и уничтожить всех браконьеров, но и передать животных организациям, способных о них позаботиться. Львы, тигры и ягуары были так измучены, что один вид людей их пугал. Непокорные большие кошки, способные оглушить одним своим рыком, в ужасе забивались в углы своих вольеров, стоило кому-нибудь показаться в поле их зрения.  
Тим читал эти отчёты, с трудом сохраняя спокойствие. Большие кошки были опасными, но ласковыми, если найти к ним подход. И он считал, что нет ничего трусливее, чем убить тигра или льва только ради шкуры.

Джейсон вернулся утром двадцать четвёртого декабря. Тим застал его триумфальное возвращение, потому что заканчивал тренировку с рекрутами. Мальчишки лет по восемнадцать, отчаянно потея и отдуваясь, спешили в крепость, чтобы принять душ и побежать на обед. Тим затормозил у входа, заметив приближение серого бездорожника, и приложил ладонь ко лбу, чтобы рассмотреть возвращающихся получше.  
Джейсон выскочил из хаммера на ходу и побежал к воротам, будто заметил Тима ещё издалека. Он кусал обветренные губы и щурился на солнце, подбегая к лидеру Лиги теней, и прижимал к себе какой-то свёрток.  
— Привет, босс! — он затормозил и поклонился, сохраняя традицию. — Операция прошла успешно, мы сдали котят в PETA, чтобы они распределили их по питомникам и заповедникам.  
— Надеюсь, все животные живы, иначе я сделаю перчатки из тебя, — Тим скрестил руки на груди, пристально глядя на Джейсона.  
— Мы не задели ни одного. Но браконьеры помучили их знатно. Много очень больных, много таких, которых накачивали наркотиками, чтобы богема Заира, — Джейсон едва слышно фыркнул, — могла фотографироваться с ручными тиграми. Некоторых калечили для развлечения, потому что они слишком маленькие, или, наоборот, слишком взрослые, или больные, или ещё что, — он покачал головой, потом вздохнул и едва слышно шепнул: — Мы можем подняться к тебе?  
Тим вскинул брови, потом посмотрел на спрятанный под курткой у Джейсона свёрток и пожал плечами. Не проронив ни слова, он развернулся и вошёл в крепость, сразу же направившись к лестнице.

Почему-то он даже не нервничал. Он настолько доверял Джейсону, что верил: раз тот посчитал, что может сообщить что-то только с глазу на глаз, значит, это что-то важное.

Когда дверь за Джейсоном закрылась, он немного потоптался на месте, виновато вздохнул и вытащил из-за пазухи худого львёнка с тёмным хохолком и свежей раной на глазу.  
— Держи, — Джейсон протянул его Тиму и улыбнулся, будто школьник, притащивший с улицы котёнка. — Его покалечили для забавы. PETA сказали, что он не выживет с другими львами. На воле его убьют почти сразу, в питомнике просто не успеют уследить, а в заповеднике тем более. Они хотели его усыпить, — он облизнул губы. — Я подумал, что мы сможем его выходить, а потом выпустим.  
Тим несколько раз нервно моргнул, удивлённо глядя то на Джейсона, то на львёнка. Львёнок смотрел на него единственным глазом, почти не моргая, потом дёрнул левой передней лапой и зевнул. Тим протянул руки и забрал животное. Львёнок тут же вцепился в его плечо, прижавшись к нему всем телом, и ткнулся мокрым носом в шею.  
— С Рождеством? — тихо выдохнул Джейсон, улыбнувшись уголком губ.  
— Спасибо, конечно, но… — Тим размахнулся и отвесил своему главному советнику звонкую оплеуху. Ради львёнка он старался держать себя в руках, но злиться не переставал. — Повтори, каким был мой приказ, Джейсон.  
— Пленных не брать, живых не оставлять, всех животных доставить в целости и сохранности работникам PETA, — тихо повторил Джейсон. — Но _Тим_ , — он сделал акцент на его имени. Тим вздрогнул и поморщился:  
— Ты нарушил мой приказ! Мы находимся посреди пустыни. Что он будет есть? Где он будет спать? Где будет играть? И кто, чёрт возьми, будет убирать за ним? Ты? — он приобнял львёнка, пока тот тёрся об него мордой. Тим был благословлён Баст. Кошки любили его так же сильно, как он любил кошек.  
— Ра'с, — Джейсон размял шею. — Он такой же, как мы все. Брошенный. От него все отказались. Ему самое место в Лиге теней.  
— Ты упрямый осёл, Джейсон, и это далеко не всегда тебя красит, — Тим закатил глаза, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, и отчеканил: — С глаз моих убирайся. Скажешь Жану, чтобы он передал мне твой отчёт. Тебя ждут рекруты, — он поудобнее перехватил львёнка и потёр переносицу. — И скажи, чтобы мне принесли мяса и молока из столовой. Сырого. Рекрутам дашь задание, пусть построят вольер для него…  
— Я его назвал Шрам.  
— Это _мой_ лев, Джейсон, — Тим махнул рукой. — Вольно, иди гуляй.  
Он отвернулся, всё ещё баюкая в руках маленького замученного льва. Только когда Джейсон ушёл, закрыв за собой дверь, он тихо шепнул:  
— Значит, Шрам, да? Хитро.

Джейсон был его самым близким человеком из тех, кто сейчас состоял в Лиге теней. Он знал больше, чем любой из солдат вместе взятых. Они не слишком часто спорили, потому что Джейсон был исполнительным и хорошим солдатом. Тим ценил это больше, чем что бы то ни было ещё.  
Сейчас Тим мог прочитать в его взгляде и позе обиду. Джейсон искренне считал, что сделал как лучше. Спас того, кого оставили умирать, и привёз тому, кто задыхался от одиночества. Это было доброе дело, из тех, о которых пишут поднимающие дух книги, и всё же это было нарушением приказа. Они оба понимали это, но у обоих осталось слишком яркое послевкусие.

Лев прижился в Лиге теней так же, как когда-то прижился и Джейсон, и множество брошенных и забытых солдат и врачей, которых вытаскивал из огня и разрушения Тим.  
Как и раньше, Тим выходил его сам. Шрам боялся людей, подпуская к себе только того, кто его спас, и того, кто жил лишь по воле Баст. Львёнок долго и неохотно привыкал к остальным, но постепенно научился сосуществовать и с ними. Он был хищником, но больше походил на большого ласкового кота, который, осознав, что никто не будет его мучить, спокойно давал теням себя погладить. Даже Тим так привык к нему, что, засыпая начинал нервничать, если Шрам не пытался влезть ему под руку.  
Через пару месяцев львёнок отрастил гриву и стал тяжелее на несколько килограмм. Теперь Шрам мог ластиться, поднимаясь на задние лапы, ставя передние Тиму на плечи и тыкаясь мордой ему в плечо.

Лига росла и теперь была не только интернациональной, но и межвидовой.

С тех пор, как Тим второй раз окунулся в зелёные воды Ямы Лазаря, прошло больше года. Он следил за всем, что происходит в мире, но особенно внимательно следил за клоном Супермена. Он всё ещё не знал, чего ждать от него и от Лютора, и хотел быть готов к любому повороту событий.  
Мир назвал мальчишку Супербоем, и теперь юный герой хранил покой жителей гавайских островов. Слава его гремела на весь мир, и каждый из его подвигов фиксировало телевидение. Наверное, даже если бы Тим не пытался следить за ним, он просто не смог бы избежать новостей о клоне.

Он был везде. Он не менялся. И он был так счастлив, что Тим не мог не завидовать ему. Клон мог видеть лучшее в людях и был полон оптимизма.  
В жизни Тима всё было с точностью до наоборот. Он видел слишком много плохого, и слишком часто его надежды не оправдывались. Теперь у него не было права на попытки или мечтания. Всё, что он предпринимал, тщательно просчитывалось и продумывалось, чтобы потом, когда он потянет за нужную нитку, все швы собрались.

Конец января выдался тихим. Даже очередная гражданская война в Кураке затихла, когда теням, внедрившимся и в правительство, и в группировку сепаратистов, удалось достучаться до нужных людей. Перемирие должно было закончиться переговорами, и теперь Тиму и Лиге теней оставалось только ждать результатов. К таким методам они прибегали впервые, и это помогло бы им понять, насколько эффективной может быть подобная подпольная работа.  
И пока Тим ждал результатов, планируя вместе с Джейсоном вылазку на фабрику по производству наркотиков, некто вторгся в воздушное пространство Курака.

Его заметили почти сразу. Стоило силуэту только обозначиться на горизонте, как перед Тимом уже вытянулся один из дежурящих на сторожевых башнях рекрут, докладывая, что к крепости кто-то летит. Джейсон даже не стал ждать приказа. Он поднялся, поклонился и побежал прочь из общего зала, на ходу отдавая приказы по рации. Он собирался встретить загадочного «летуна», кем бы он ни был. Тим захлопнул крышку ноутбука, закрыл блокнот, в котором делал заметки по ходу их с Джейсоном беседы, и замер, глядя на дверь и считая минуты.  
Прошла четверть часа, прежде чем Джейсон вернулся. Теней с ним не было, только молодой мальчишка в потёртых джинсах, армейских сапогах, футболке со странным рисунком и кожаной куртке, явно с чужого плеча.  
— Смотри, кто к нам пожаловал, — обратился к Тиму Джейсон, и дал знак остальным теням покинуть общий зал. Люди вставали со своих мест, расходились по делам, готовиться к заданию или на тренировку, и помещение стремительно пустело.  
Но пока не разошлись все, Тим молча стоял, опираясь рукой о стол и не мигая глядя в глаза явившемуся к ним мальчишки.  
Клон Супермена, Супербой, стоял перед ним, смущённо улыбаясь уголком губ и боясь отвести взгляд. Он прижимал к себе небольшую металлическую коробку.  
Тим сел на место только когда Джейсон закрыл дверь. Он сощурился и тихо спросил:  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Супербой замялся, переступая с ноги на ногу, затем глянул на Тима исподлобья.  
— Прилетел к Ра'с аль Гулу, — он пожал плечами. — Мне нужна его помощь.  
— Слушай, курточный вор, — начал Джейсон. Клон тут же закатил глаза:  
— Я не вор. Мне сказали, что я могу взять, что хочу.  
— Это не важно. Ты спёр мою куртку!..  
— Прекратите немедленно, оба, — рявкнул Тим. И клон, и Джейсон замолкли.  
— Значит, тебе нужна помощь Ра'с аль Гула? — Тим склонил голову набок и ухмыльнулся.  
— Вроде того. А вы его не позовёте? — Супербой махал руками, выдавая собственную нервозность, и смотрел то на Джейсона, то на Тима.  
— Так ты же не дал мне договорить, — хмыкнул Джейсон. Он скрестил руки на груди и, улыбаясь, покачал головой. — Парень, он и есть Ра'с аль Гул.  
Супербой замер, сощурился и промямлил:  
— Но он же еле стоял… и глаза выцветшие, и… — он потёр лицо, почесал в затылке, а потом вдруг шагнул к Тиму и накрыл ладонью нижнюю часть его лица. Джейсон метнулся было к ним, но Тим тут же вскинул руку, давая понять, что всё в порядке.  
Клон смотрел на него очень серьёзно и пристально, и Тим впервые видел в его глазах тревогу. Даже выбираясь из волчьей ямы, он не был так взволнован. Его не пугала смерть раньше и не пугала опасность потом. Но что-то тревожило его, и поэтому он прилетел к Ра'с аль Гулу. Что-то ужасно серьёзное.  
— Похоже, это и правда ты, Ра'с аль Крут, — протянул наконец Супербой. — Не признал.  
Тим попытался сделать вдох, но клон прижал ладонь к его носу слишком крепко, похоже, совсем забыв, что его собеседнику тоже нужно дышать. Ему пришлось надавить клону на срединный нерв, где-то в районе локтя, и Супербой, удивлённо охнув, одёрнул руку.  
— Ой. Как тебе это удалось? — удивлённо нахмурился он. Тим снисходительно улыбнулся и пожал плечами:  
— Я же Ра'с аль Крут, не так ли?  
Клон снова потоптался на месте, кусая губы. Похоже, он всё ещё не мог смириться с тем, как обознался.  
— Ты правда выглядел как старик, — виновато выдавил он.  
— Я знаю. Я был очень болен, — отозвался Тим и скосил взгляд на Джейсона. Его ближайший друг и советник едва не срывался на хохот.  
— Так зачем ты пришёл? — наконец сумел выговорить Джейсон.  
— Я просто не знал, к кому ещё пойти, и… — клон замолк, опустив взгляд и уставившись в пол.  
— Ты под крылышком у героя с таким большим сердцем, какого ни у кого другого нет, — Тим вскинул брови. — Уверен, к нему можно обратиться с любой проблемой.  
— Не с этой, — Супербой нервно повёл плечами, вздохнул и заговорил с таким видом, будто отдавал Тиму самое важное, что у него было: — Полгода назад мне начали приходить письма на электронную почту, — он замялся. — О моём истинном происхождении. Ну, вроде того, что официальная версия не совсем верна.  
— Насколько я помню, попытки клонировать Супермена не увенчались успехом, так что пришлось объединять его ДНК с человеческой. Донором стал… Вестфилд, кажется? Он заведовал Кадмусом, — Тим подпёр рукой щёку. Об этом Лига теней узнала ещё до того, как уничтожила Проект Кадмус. — И что же тебе пишут в письмах?  
— Что моим вторым донором был не Вестфилд, — клон почесал кончик носа и поднял голову, посмотрев Тиму в глаза с отчаянием и мольбой. — Лекс Лютор. В этих письмах утверждается, что я клон не только Супса, но и Лютора. Не поймите меня неправильно, он гений, но он… он злой, — он пожал плечами. — Я не знал, что делать и к кому обратиться, и… Я вспомнил, что ты называл меня бездушным големом и хотел убить. И подумал: может, ты был прав.  
— Я был не прав, — Тим хмыкнул. Клон махнул рукой:  
— Кто, если не лидер Лиги теней, сможет узнать, действительно ли я — Лютор? И сможет убить меня, если это окажется правдой?  
Супербой не шутил. Он не улыбался, и глаза его не светились от счастья, как раньше. Он действительно ужасно боялся правды, будто ген Лютора делал его кем-то другим. Менял в нём что-то, превращал в чудовище.  
— А почему мы должны помогать тебе? — Джейсон обошёл клона и сел рядом с Тимом, задумчиво рассматривая мальчишку.  
— Ну. Я подумал, что вы можете это спросить, и поэтому привёз это… — Супербой протянул Тиму коробочку и тихо уточнил: — Это криптонит. Можете проверить, если не верите, и… — он испуганно запнулся и прикрыл рот рукой. — Боже, да я же… я же даже думаю, как он. Что ничего в мире не делается просто так, и… — затараторил он, и Тим впервые за долгое время вспомнил, что ему чуть больше года.  
— Успокойся, — он забрал коробку и отдал её Джейсону. — Я помогу тебе. Но убивать не стану, даже если окажется, что ты клон Лекса Лютора.  
— Но… но это же будет означать, что я злой? — неуверенно спросил клон.  
— Это будет означать, что в тебе есть его гены. Но гены не определяют, добрый ты или злой, — сказал Тим очень мягко, как никогда не говорил с ним раньше. — Супермен дал тебе имя? Что-то, кроме «Супербой»? Чтобы ты мог ходить под этим именем в школу или…  
— Он назвал меня Кон-Эл, — Супербой снова понурил плечи и опустил взгляд. — Но я не уверен, что имею право носить это имя.  
— Ты спас наш мир. Думаю, имя ты заслужил, — Тим замолк, услышав, как кто-то скребётся в дверь. Джейсон поднялся и впустил в зал Шрама. Лев-подросток, уже отрастивший гриву, радостно потёрся об его ноги, едва не повалив на пол, и побежал к Тиму, стуча когтями по плитке. Дождавшись, пока Тим почешет его по холке, Шрам свернулся у его ног и принялся вылизываться.  
Кон озадаченно посмотрел сначала на льва, потом на Тима, потом снова на льва. Подавить улыбку ему было даже сложнее, чем до этого Джейсону, так что Тим обречённо вздохнул:  
— Господи, если хочется смеяться, то смейся. Это лучше, чем если ты будешь стоять здесь и винить себя в том, что один из твоих родителей — Лютор, — он потёр переносицу и дождался, пока Кон отсмеётся. — Мы выделим тебе комнату, чтобы тебе не пришлось спать под открытым небом, пока мы проведём анализ твоего ДНК. Криптонит я оставлю себе, чтобы ты от страха перед правдой или из-за юношеского максимализма не покалечился и не убил себя, — добавил он. — Помогу я тебе просто так, — он повернулся к Джейсону и обратился уже к нему. — Поселите его в одну из пустых комнат. И сообщи лаборатории, что им предстоит поработать. Как раз заодно испробуем новое оборудование.  
— Ну, хоть какая-то движуха, — Джейсон поднялся, почесал Шрама за ухом и, зажав подмышкой коробку с криптонитом, приобнял свободной рукой Кона за плечи и повёл к выходу. — Курточку ты мне всё-таки отдай, иначе…  
— Мне сказали, что я могу взять, что угодно. Вот я и взял куртку. С чего бы мне её возвращать? А вдруг я замёрзну? — парировал клон. Тим тихо фыркнул, покачал головой и снова открыл ноутбук.  
— Дети, — выдохнул он. Краем уха он ещё слышал голос Джейсона:  
— Я бы поостерёгся на твоём месте, Кон. У меня есть криптонит, и я знаю, как его использовать.

Им хватило одного волоска Кона и базы данных, позаимствованной у проекта Кадмус, чтобы найти биологических «родителей» Супербоя. Это заняло всего пару часов, но Тим лично несколько раз перепроверил результаты, прежде чем окончательно удостоверился, что в письмах, которые присылали Кону, была правда.

Он позвал Кона и Джейсона к себе сразу же, как покопался в скопированных у Кадмуса файлах, и дожидался их, сидя на табуретке и теребя пальцами уголок распечатки с результатами анализа.

Супербой провёл в крепости почти сутки, и всё это время он казался потерянным и взволнованным, полной противоположностью того, каким Тим запомнил его после их первой встречи. Сейчас он нервничал точно так же, то и дело перебирая пальцами серёжку в ухе и покусывая губы. От волнения он почти не ел и, похоже, совсем не спал.

— Прежде, чем я озвучу результаты, Кон, я хочу, чтобы ты понимал, что твои гены не делают тебя Лексом Лютором или Суперменом. Они наделяют тебя силой, выносливостью и интеллектом, но ты сам решаешь, в каком направлении двигаться. Ты уже показал миру, кто ты, и каким бы ни был результат анализа, твои подвиги никуда не исчезнут, — тихо обратился к Кону Тим. Клон потёр лоб и поморщился.  
— Ты так говоришь, потому что в письмах была правда?  
— Да, — Тим кивнул и протянул ему распечатку. — Более того, я поднял твоё дело, которое вели в Кадмусе. Мы успели вытащить тебя за неделю до назначенной операции. Лютор хотел послушного младшего Супермена, который выполнял бы все его приказы.  
— И это значит?.. — Кон скрестил руки на груди и моргнул.  
— Это значит, что они хотели внедрить в твой мозг кодовое слово и список команд. Ты бы действительно был бездушным големом, который делает только то, что написали на бумажке и вложили ему в голову.

Клон сощурился.

— Хочешь сказать, что, похитив меня, вы меня спасли?..  
— Вроде того. — Тим поднялся. — Мы хотели бы провести полноценное обследование, чтобы быть уверенными, что в файлах нет ошибки и они не поиздевались над твоей волей раньше. Если ты согласишься остаться.  
— Мне… — Кон потёр шею и снова посмотрел на Тима исподлобья. — Мне вроде как некуда идти. Как я могу вернуться к Супсу и признаться, что я клон не только его, но и Лекса?  
— Он должен понимать, что это не твоя вина, — начал Тим, но клон перебил его:  
— Он перестанет мне доверять. Будет воспринимать меня как бомбу с часовым механизмом. Я… — Он снова покусал губы и отвернулся. — Я даже не понимаю, почему вы мне помогаете.  
— Потому что мы — Лига теней, парень, — заговорил Джейсон впервые за всё это время. Он положил руку Кону на плечо и ободряюще улыбнулся. — Это означает, что мы никого не оставляем и не забываем. Мы те, кто даёт людям второй шанс, а ты его вполне заслужил.  
— Ты и первый-то с блеском использовал. — Тим хмыкнул и встал рядом с Джейсоном. — Ты всегда можешь остаться. Через две недели Джейсон начнёт тренировать новых рекрутов, ты вполне можешь к ним присоединиться.

Кон удивлённо уставился на них, потом ущипнул себя и тихо уточнил:

— Я думал, вы злодеи?  
— Мы убиваем невинных? — Тим повернулся к Джейсону, и тот покачал головой. — Спасаем котят? — Джейсон кивнул. — Усмирили гражданскую войну в Кураке? — Джейсон снова кивнул. — Травим людей вместо того, чтобы лечить? — Джейсон покачал головой, и их тут же прервал клон:  
— Вы меня пытались отравить, вообще-то! — Он возмущённо скрестил руки на груди.  
— А ты что, болел? — парировал Джейсон. — Мы, правда, убиваем убийц, наркодилеров и тех, кто всё это бадяжит, террористов, контрабандистов — если они занимаются транспортировкой оружия, наркотиков или рабочей силы, браконьеров, сутенёров и торговцев людьми. Если ты останешься, тебе придётся с этим мириться.  
— Но я… я не могу. — Кон нахмурился.  
— Тогда тебе придётся вернуться к Супермену и всю свою _вечную_ жизнь переживать, разочаровал ли ты его тем, кто ты, — выдохнул Тим.  
— Мы понимаем, как сложно тебе принять эту, кхм, философию, — подхватил Джейсон. — Но ты, если останешься, не будешь работать в поле. Чтобы тебя никто не заметил.  
— Не будет? — переспросил Тим.  
— Ра'с, лет через пятьдесят я уже не смогу быть твоим советником и телохранителем. И если советника ты себе всегда можешь найти, то телохранитель тебе нужен неуязвимый и вечный. — Джейсон закатил глаза, будто Тим задавал глупые вопросы, ответы на которые были очевидны. 

Лидер Лиги теней замер, сощурившись и обдумывая услышанное. Он был так погружён в свои личные переживания из-за взросления Джейсона и собственной вечной юности, что совсем не обратил внимания, через что проходит Джейсон.

Джейсон заботился о нём с тех пор, как возобновил тренировки после своей смерти. Он всегда был рядом, готовый отреагировать на опасность тогда, когда Тим был слишком задумчив. Они оба прекрасно знали, что Тим вполне способен постоять за себя, но Джейсон не собирался оставлять его без защиты.

И он искал себе замену уже сейчас. На то время, когда он сам станет совершенно седым, когда его спина сгорбится и кожа покроется морщинами. Когда он состарится, а Тим останется всё таким же молодым.

— Он ещё не согласился, а ты уже всё спланировал? — Тим тряхнул головой, отгоняя задумчивость, и уставился на Кона.  
— Я на всякий случай. Хочу быть готовым ко всему. — Джейсон хлопнул клона по плечу и убрал руку. — Воспринимай Лигу теней не как школу супергероев, а как армию. Или работу в полиции. Мы не хотим мирового господства или чего-то такого. Мы хотим порядка.

Тим поймал его за локоть и покачал головой.

— Выбор за тобой, — наконец сказал он. — Но если ты согласишься, мы тебя примем. Ты получишь кров, пищу и дело всей жизни. И, если ты действительно будешь этого хотеть, я помогу тебе скрыться от Супермена. — Он немного помолчал, раздумывая, сколько дней дать клону на раздумье. — Можешь подумать над моим предложением, пока мы будем тебя обследовать. Заодно скажешь, хочешь ли ты поговорить с Суперменом о том, что узнал, или предпочтёшь от него спрятаться. — Он вдруг протянул Кону руку для рукопожатия и застыл, пока мальчишка не сжал его ладонь в своей.

Обследование длилось почти неделю. Кон жил отдельно от рекрутов и прогуливался по крепости только в компании Тима и Джейсона, но даже тогда он был слишком молчаливым и слишком задумчивым. Знание собственного происхождения и необходимость выбирать давила на него, заставляя опускать плечи и сутулиться. Ему было настолько страшно, что не спасал даже его постоянный оптимизм.

Клону стало лучше, только когда обследование показало, что отчёты не врут и ему не успели вживить ни чипов, ни микросхем. Его не успели запрограммировать и превратить в бездушного голема, неспособного на собственные чувства и решения. Тогда он впервые улыбнулся и отшутился, будто снова оживая, и Тим почувствовал облегчение.

Кон решил остаться, по-прежнему боясь разочаровать Супермена. Он так восхищался им, что собственная принадлежность к главному врагу знаменитого криптонца разбивала ему сердце.

Боль была такой сильной, что вылечить её могла только Лига теней. Так что Кон, собрав свои пожитки, переехал в общую казарму. Глядя на то, как он обживает свою койку и подгоняет выданную форму, Тим не мог не думать о том, каким непредсказуемым оказался мальчик-клон.

Ещё год назад он и предположить не мог, что Супермен-младший вступит в Лигу теней и окажется в его крепости, плечом к плечу с ним и Джейсоном.

Но он был здесь.

И почему-то Тиму казалось, что от этого в крепости стало немного светлее.


	11. Возлюбленный

Решение остаться далось Кону непросто. Тим не мог не замечать, как менялся Супербой, думая, что на него никто не смотрит. Его детская вера в непогрешимость Супермена сталкивалась с чувством вины за то, кем был он сам, и тогда на его лице отражались боль и отчаяние. Он сравнивал себя с переполненным добром Суперменом и не замечал, насколько сам хороший.

Он забыл, как год назад бросился спасать мир и был готов пожертвовать ради него собственной жизнью. Бескорыстно и опрометчиво. Супербой даже не думал тогда, что мог бы не делать этого. Он просто должен был.

Но сейчас он об этом не помнил. Зато помнил Тим.

Тревогу Кона замечал и Джейсон. Ему были знакомы его сомнения, он точно так же стоял перед выбором между наставником, который был ему как отец, и Лигой теней, закрывшей глаза на его прошлое и давшей ему второй шанс.

Джейсон так же проходил через испытание веры и так же искал ответы.

Видя, как клон мучается, он сам попросил у Тима позволения с ним поговорить. Он хотел рассказать ему свою историю, рассказать, кем он был до того, как стал тенью, и как Ра'с аль Гул спас его от Джокера, и подарил вторую жизнь.

Это была поворотная точка. Соломинка, сломившая упрямство клона, за которую он ухватился, спасаясь от собственного страха.

Он остался в Лиге теней, и Тим помог ему ввести в заблуждение Супермена.

Задача была не из простых. Первым делом Кон должен был связаться с наставником и рассказать легенду о том, как он вообще попал в Курак и как связался с Лигой теней. После этого Супербой должен был исчезнуть.

Тим решил связать исчезновение клона с запланированной на ближайшее время операцией по обезвреживанию группировки боевиков. Гражданская война заканчивалась, но именно эти люди были способны разрушить результат всех их стараний. Лига собиралась провести зачистку, и Кон сообщил Супермену, что собирается принять в ней участие. Чтобы боевиков обезвредили и сдали под суд, но не убили.

После того, как Лига действительно расправилась с боевиками, Джейсон отправился на одну из «перевалочных» баз, чтобы оттуда связаться с Суперменом и сообщить ему, что Супербой был убит одним из боевиков.

— Мы отомстили за него, конечно, — сказал тогда Супермену Джейсон. — Но не смогли его спасти. Его убили какими-то странными зелёными пулями, мы никогда таких не видели. Мы его кремируем, и вы сможете забрать пепел на нашей базе.

Базу эвакуировали за несколько часов до того, как до неё добрался Супермен. Джейсон взорвал её, сидя в последнем уезжающим оттуда хаммере. Кон к тому времени уже несколько дней как носил осколок синего криптонита в кармане форменной куртки, и тренировался с новыми рекрутами на равных. Пока Джейсон не вернулся, рекрутами занимался лично Тим, и он видел, каким удивлённым иногда кажется Кон, понимая, что отжиматься и подтягиваться намного сложнее, чем он думал.

Криптонит, превративший его в обычного человека, был при Коне несколько месяцев. Пока Супермен не перестал искать его, и в газетах не появились оплакивавшие его заголовки. Только тогда он смог вернуть Тиму маленький синий камушек и приступить к изнурительным тренировкам у Джейсона. Им предстояло многому научиться, получше узнать тактильный телекинез, который был особенностью Супербоя, и служба его должна была быть дольше, чем у всех других.

Джейсон хотел сделать из него лучшего в мире стража и готов был ради этого пойти на любые жертвы.

Например, тренировать одного-единственного рекрута пять лет.

Пять лет всё шло своим чередом. Развитие Лиги теней замедлило ход, сумев подстроиться под шаги прогресса. Развивающиеся технологии открывали новые возможности, и у Тима было всё меньше свободного времени.

Но когда ему удавалось урвать хотя бы пару минут безделья, он спускался вниз к рекрутам, или заставлял Кона тренироваться с ним. Супербой с трудом верил, что кто-то может вывести его из строя без помощи магии или криптонита, совсем забыв, какой непростой у него противник.

Клон был забавным. Очень живым. Как только он освоился в Лиге теней, он стал намного оживлённее и активней, и Тим иногда засматривался на то, как тот двигается. Как взмывает в воздух и парит, совершенно не обращая внимания на гравитацию.

С годами Кон не растерял своего гонора, и язык у него по-прежнему был подвешен. Никто в Лиге теней не боялся смотреть Тиму в глаза, но только клон позволял себе смотреть на него с вызовом и дерзить ему, даже когда это было неуместным.

Он был непокорным, будто стихия, и его нельзя было укротить. Пять лет в Лиге теней, которую Лига Справедливости считала террористической организацией, не смогли изменить его практически ни на йоту. Он всё ещё замечал сначала хорошее в людях и только потом — их недостатки. Клон смотрел на людей открыто, давая им рассказать свою историю действиями и решениями.

Кон очень сдружился с Джейсоном, даже несмотря на то, что личный советник Ра'с аль Гула мог поднять его посреди ночи, прогудев клаксоном в ухо, и заставить наматывать круги вокруг крепости. Джейсон не давал ему никаких поблажек и почти лишил возможных отпускных. Теперь, если он говорил: «Прыгай», Кон должен был спрашивать; «Как высоко». Тима это забавляло бы, если бы смех не душило чувство горькой зависти. Он изводился и ревновал, но не был уверен, что способен вписаться в этот тандем.

Кон всегда смотрел на Джейсона исподлобья, ухмыляясь уголком губ и вскидывая брови, дожидаясь, когда тот придумает очередное дурацкое испытание.

Но он совсем по-другому смотрел на Тима.

Кон никогда не скрывал своего интереса и перестал смущённо отводить глаза, встретившись с ним взглядом, через месяц после своего пребывания в Лиге теней. И постепенно вызов стал мягче, а интерес превратился во что-то иное.

Этот взгляд разбивал Тиму сердце, потому что Тим узнавал его. Так на него иногда поглядывали новые рекруты, видевшие его лишь мельком или на тех редких тренировках, когда он подменял Джейсона. И теперь на него так смотрел единственный человек, настолько переполненный благородством и оптимизмом, что Тиму хотелось держаться за него и не отпускать никогда. С ним было тепло. Теплее, чем в самый жаркий день посреди пустыни. Он грел совсем иначе.

Года через три после вступления Кона в Лигу теней Джейсон начал поручать ему какие-то мелкие дела, когда сам уезжал на задания. В основном Кон работал «курьером», передавая Тиму еду, если тот был слишком загружен работой, чтобы спуститься поесть, добытые тенями артефакты или прототипы новых разработок, электронные носители информации и другие мелочи. Клону так же поручали уход за повзрослевшим Шрамом, прижившимся в Лиге теней так хорошо, что его так и не вывезли обратно в саванну.

Кон всегда входил без стука, и Тим почти привык к нему, перестав каждый раз вздрагивать или напрягать плечи, и в итоге почти не реагировал на визиты своего будущего телохранителя.

Тим понял, что что-то изменилось, когда от переутомления начал засыпать за работой. Он так сосредоточился на делах Лиги теней, что забывал о смене дня и ночи, и мог вспомнить, что почти не спал, только на вторые сутки без сна.

Однажды он уснул, отодвинув клавиатуру к монитору и положив голову на руки, и не проснулся даже когда к нему в очередной раз пришёл Кон. Только под утро, обнаружив, что кто-то укрыл его пледом, он сразу же понял, чьих рук это дело.

Тим знал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать: будь на месте Кона кто-то другой (кроме, может, Джейсона), он бы воспринял его как угрозу и тут же подскочил. Он не проснулся не потому, что слишком устал, чтобы сон его сохранял чуткость.

Он не проснулся, потому что доверял клону.

Кон это тоже заметил. А его задумчивость и изменения интонаций в моменты, когда он говорил о Тиме, заметил Джейсон.

— Он на тебя запал. — Джейсон только что вернулся с очередного склада с оружием и явился отчитаться о проведённой операции лично, но сразу же после этого почему-то решил перевести тему на совершенно противоположное.  
— Понятия не имею, о чём ты. — Тим разрабатывал компьютерный вирус, который позволил бы им уничтожать ответвления Лекскорп удалённо, и даже не попытался оторваться от него, чтобы посмотреть на собеседника.  
— Кон. Он аж светится, когда речь о тебе идёт. — Джейсон сел на его койку, и та тихо скрипнула под его весом.  
— Это стокгольмский синдром. Или ещё что. Не он первый такой рекрут, не он последний. — Тим всё же развернулся на стуле и уставился на Джейсона.  
— Ты замечаешь? — Джейсон тихо фыркнул и покачал головой. — А я думал, мне кажется.  
— Я всё пытаюсь понять, какие ты им байки травишь, что они смотрят на меня влюблёнными глазами. — Тим рассмеялся. — Но потом они начинают общаться со мной чаще, и этот эффект исчезает. И у него пройдёт.  
— Да нет, в случае с Коном это работает наоборот, — оборвал его Джейсон. Он порылся в кармане куртки, достал питательный батончик и вскрыл обёртку зубами. — Серьёзно, не знаю, что ты делаешь, когда меня нет, но я каждый раз возвращаюсь, а он как кошка вокруг твоей двери ходит.  
— Ты преувеличиваешь. — Тим закатил глаза. — Может, ему просто кажется, что он мне обязан. Как ты, или Лесли, или…  
— Да ну? А почему тебе так хочется меня отговорить от убеждения, что он просто запал? — Джейсон вздохнул. — Ты ему жизнь не спасал. Ему не за что быть тебе обязанным. Ты просто помог ему справиться с проблемой, которой на самом деле не было.  
— И что бы этот разговор мог значить? — Тим потёр переносицу. — Джейсон, мне больше тысячи лет, я не могу…  
— Ну да, конечно. Мы это проходили. — Джейсон замолк, дожёвывая батончик, скомкал обёртку и бросил её в корзину у двери. — Мы все думаем, что ты такой смелый, взвалил на себя все проблемы мира, и это действительно так. — Он поднялся, подошёл к Тиму и наклонился. — Но ещё ты очень боишься. Привязываться к людям, потому что видеть, что делает с ними время, слишком страшно, и ещё страшнее их терять. И сейчас ты боишься, хотя знаешь, что Кон такой же, как ты. Придумал, что это просто очарование первых месяцев в Лиге теней, и что у него это пройдёт, и боишься дать волю себе. — Он тряхнул Тима за плечи, вздохнул и обхватил руками, сжимая в объятиях. — И само то, что ты боишься, что он разобьёт тебе сердце, уже о чём-то говорит.

Он прижимал к себе Тима так крепко, что тот едва мог пошевелиться. Тим понимал, что Джейсон прекрасно знает, как раздражает его любая попытка лезть ему в голову. Особенно если сказанное слишком сильно похоже на правду.

— Ненавижу тебя, — буркнул Тим. — За то, что ты такую чушь несёшь иногда. — Он неуверенно обнял Джейсона в ответ. — Что, по-твоему, я могу тебе ответить?

Джейсон отстранился, всё ещё держа его за плечи, и пытливо посмотрел ему в глаза. А потом рассмеялся и выдавил сквозь хохот:

— Мне не отвечай, _Тим_. Отвечай _ему_.  
— Мне несколько тысяч лет, это просто смешно.  
— Нет. — Джейсон отпустил его, выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди. — Помнишь, когда я только попал к вам и задавал много вопросов? Однажды я спросил у Лесли, сколько тебе лет. Потому что мне казалось, что ты младше меня, но у тебя всегда было такое выражение лица, такой взгляд, будто ты пересёк океаны времени, или вроде того. — Он снова сделал глубокий вдох, прикрыл глаза и размял шею, словно сосредотачиваясь на воспоминаниях. — Лесли тогда сказала мне, что тебе уже очень, очень давно шестнадцать.  
— Ты пытаешься сказать, что я ещё слишком мал, чтобы быть лидером Лиги теней?  
— Ну нет, не переводи тему. — Джейсон помотал головой. — Я пытаюсь сказать, что иногда ты можешь делать себе поблажки и разрешить себе, например, влюбляться. Или ещё что. Потому что тебе шестнадцать, _Тим_.  
— И что я буду делать, если прав окажусь я, а не ты? — Тим обхватил себя руками. Он и правда вдруг почувствовал себя совсем юным, хотя за спиной у него было много лет.  
— Нельзя всю жизнь делать только то, что точно увенчается успехом. Ты уже успел даже заразиться мутировавшей лихорадкой Эбола. Не думаю, что один отказ тебя убьёт. — Джейсон пожал плечами, скрипнув курткой. — Не попробуешь, не узнаешь. Вот и всё.

Тим задумчиво прикусил щёку и покачал головой.

— Ну? — переспросил его Джейсон. — Просто дай парню шанс. Он и так, наверное, страдает от того, что втюрился в древнюю развалину, да ещё и мальчишку. — Он увернулся от брошенного в него дырокола и подмигнул Тиму: — Серьёзно.  
— Я подумаю. — Тим потёр висок, поднялся и пошёл подбирать дырокол.  
— Подумай. Это уже неплохое начало.

Девяносто восьмой год был… неловким. Тим присматривался к Кону, будто подозревая его в обмане или притворстве. Он ждал, когда клон перестанет смотреть на него, лукаво сощурившись и улыбаясь уголками губ, но тот, казалось, только больше поддавался собственной буре эмоций.

Тим никогда в жизни — даже когда был настоящим шестнадцатилетним мальчиком — не сталкивался со смущением, вызванным случайной встречей у дверей. Он был принцем, у него была невеста и были наложницы, но сейчас всё было совсем по-другому. По-новому. Как будто он окунулся с головой в озеро, воду которого до этого пробовал только кончиком большого пальца, и задохнулся от нахлынувшего восторга.

Тим хотел двигаться Кону на встречу не торопясь, но вместо этого свалился с причала и теперь пытался выбраться на поверхность, чтобы глотнуть немного воздуха.

Это чувство было похоже на Яму Лазаря, на прикосновение Баст, на благословение Тота. Оно точно так же возвращало его к жизни.  
Но он не знал, как с ним жить.

В середине девяносто девятого чувство стало невыносимым. Тим понял, что нужно поменять что-то, что-то сделать, чтобы дыхание не сбивалось, когда Кон его невзначай касается. Это мешало работе, но и избавиться от этого он не мог. И как сделать первый шаг он тоже не знал.

В августе Джейсону исполнилось двадцать семь, и Тим с удивлением понял, что прошло одиннадцать лет с той судьбоносной ночи в Эфиопии. В отпускную Джейсон, как всегда, уехал в город и пошёл в ближайший кинотеатр, а потом вернулся ещё до наступления темноты, напевая «Только тут станешь ты мужиком». Он делал так почти каждый год с тех пор, как принёс Тиму плакат с «Королём львом», и превратил это в новую традицию.

Через несколько дней Тим попытался отправить в отпускную Кона. Он всё ещё выглядел на полные шестнадцать, хотя исполнилось ему всего четыре. День полной свободы от дел Лиги теней полагался ему по праву, и он был волен отправиться куда угодно.

Кон остался. Он только покачал головой, когда Тим вызвал его к себе и сообщил о возможности пропустить тренировки ради дня в городе, и, ухмыльнувшись, сказал:

— Я бы предпочёл остаться здесь. — Он снова посмотрел на Тима с вызовом, и у Тима едва не подкосились ноги.  
— Раз так, думаю, Джейсон будет доволен твоим рвением, — ответил он, равнодушно пожав плечами. Кон с сожалением цокнул языком и закатил глаза, отворачиваясь, и Тим только тогда понял, что именно он подразумевал, сказав «здесь».  
— Ох, Астарты ради, Кон, — выдохнул он, схватив Кона за воротник, заставляя развернуться снова и притягивая к себе. — Ты же знаешь, кто такая Астарта, да? — Он шагнул назад, упираясь спиной в стену и посмотрел Кону в глаза.  
— Ты такое трепло, — шепнул в ответ клон, прежде чем поцеловать его, неуверенно и торопливо. Он боялся, что Тим передумает, или совсем не то имеет в виду, и это было слишком ожидаемо и очевидно. Он прятался за маской самоуверенности, но на самом деле боялся быть отвергнутым точно так же, как сам Тим.

Только поняв, что Тим его не отталкивает, он поцеловал его снова, теперь увереннее и осторожнее. И в этом поцелуе, как казалось Тиму, слилось воедино прошлое и будущее, настоящее и возможное. Он даже забыл на мгновение, что он — лидер Лиги теней, что ему страшно, что ему одиноко. Земля уходила из-под ног, и мир кружился вокруг них одних.

— Вау, — едва слышно произнёс Кон, оторвавшись, наконец, от его губ. — Это…  
— Прости. Не практиковался последнюю пару тысяч лет. — Тим смущённо отвёл взгляд и уставился в пол.  
— А тебе правда несколько тысяч лет? — Клон наклонился вбок, чтобы видеть его лицо.  
— Ты даже не представляешь. — Тим нервно прикусил губу. Теперь, когда Кон знал, он понимал, что дороги назад нет. И что ему придётся быть откровенным и честным. И даже больше. — Ты даже не представляешь, какой я старый, Кон, и насколько странно… — Он поймал себя на том, что снова смотрит на Кона и теперь не может отвести взгляд, как околдованный. — Тебе четыре года. Я тебе… в предки гожусь. — Он тихо рассмеялся, прикрыв лицо рукой. — И вот он я, вцепился в твою куртку, как будто если ты уйдёшь, мир рухнет.  
— И всё-таки ты трепло. — Кон снова расплылся в улыбке. — И это было достаточно откровенно, для самого-то начала.  
— Как я и сказал. — Тим обречённо вздохнул. — Я не практиковался несколько тысяч лет.  
— Ничего, меня всё устраивает. — Клон щёлкнул его по носу. — Ты же _моё_ трепло.  
— Нет, это ты _мой_ клон и _мой_ телохранитель, — нахмурился Тим.

Кон долго молчал, просто глядя на него. Они впервые были так близко друг к другу, так что, наверное, клон сейчас так же, как Тим, рассматривал его лицо, как будто раньше никогда не видел.

— Хорошо, как скажешь, — наконец ответил Кон, почесал в затылке и спросил: — Можно… можно я поцелую тебя ещё раз?  
— Ответ «нет» тебя бы всё равно не остановил, — улыбнулся Тим и добавил: — Можно.

Двадцать первый век они встречали рука об руку. Мир, затаив дыхание, ждал, что принесёт ему миллениум. Люди боялись какого-то загадочного конца света, наступления Эры Водолея и глобальных перемен, суеверно веря, что в возрасте Христа заключено что-то большее, чем просто время.

Тим ждал от двухтысячного года только исполнения ещё нескольких частей своего глобального плана, и, может быть, парочку галактических вторжений. Теперь, когда Кон перестал смущать его разум и затмевать рациональное мышление постоянными сомнениями, стало гораздо проще сосредоточиться на работе и тренировках.

Кон по-прежнему оставался рекрутом и личным мальчиком для битья Джейсона Тодда, и прокрадывался к Тиму только когда остальные рекруты засыпали. В крепости всегда было шумно, но никто не обращал внимания на клона, бегущего вверх по лестнице. Все знали, что он должен стать телохранителем лидера, и относились к нему с пониманием.

Тим знал, что Кон будет приходить, даже если попросить его этого не делать. Порой Кон заставал их с Джейсоном за очередным обсуждением дел Лиги, и тогда просто сидел и слушал. Время от время он заставал Тима за работой, настолько увлечённого и усталого, что никак не получалось привлечь его внимание. Тим однажды обнаружил у себя на ухе след от укуса и долго не мог понять, откуда он там взялся, пока Кон не рассказал, что не смог его дозваться.

А иногда Тим ждал его. Это были самые долгие и тяжёлые дни. Те, в которые Тим больше не мог думать о делах. Когда кровопролитие и жестокость причиняли столько боли, что ему хотелось всё бросить.

В такие дни он ждал, сидя на койке. Расшнуровав и стянув ботинки, он устало потирал спину, представляя, как тонет в море трупов и крови невинных, которых Лига теней не смогла спасти, и ему отчаянно хотелось плакать. И когда появлялся Кон, он обнимал его так крепко, будто он сам был самым сильным человеком на земле.

Ему было стыдно, что он может быть с Коном только в моменты, когда ему самому кажется, что мир разваливается на части, но клон этого будто не замечал. Он укрывал Тима пледом, когда тот засыпал, так и не заметив, что он рядом, и радовался каждой минуте, когда Тим его всё-таки замечал. Этого нельзя было не видеть.

В конце февраля в Биалии прошла волна бунтов, грозивших закончиться государственным переворотом. Тим хотел, чтобы у власти был человек, одобренный Лигой теней, и отправил заниматься этим Джейсона и Саада. Им предстояло внедриться в правительство и оппозицию Биалии и либо склонить королеву к сотрудничеству с тенями, либо привести на трон «своего» человека. Операция предстояла долгая, но Тим был уверен, что лучшие из теней справятся. Несколько теней, «закреплённых» в Биалии, делили между собой квартиру, и тоже могли поспособствовать работе.

До той минуты, пока соседний Биалии Сирак не воспользовался нестабильным положением в стране и не пошёл в наступление. Столицу Биалии разбомбили, взяв в плен королеву, и точно так же были уничтожены представители оппозиции. Сиракцы захватили власть, и это было тревожной новостью. Тим ждал новостей от Джейсона, чтобы понять, как обстоят дела в захваченной Биалии из первых рук, но Джейсон не выходил на связь. Квартиру, в которой находился местный штаб и в которую только-только въехали Джейсон и Саад, разнесли вместе с половиной города.

Джейсон исчез.

Тим отправил новых агентов, как только понял, что не только Джейсон сохраняет молчание. Они не могли получить информацию ни от кого из биалийского штаба, а информация была им нужна. Теперь он ждал новостей, готовясь в любой момент разработать новый план, что-то, что изменит ход событий. Теперь им предстояло освободить Биалию и полностью поменять правительство Сирака. Но для начала им нужно было узнать, что именно происходит.

Каждая минута тишины и полная неизвестность о том, что именно происходит с Джейсоном, сводили Тима с ума. Он не был готов потерять друга так рано. Одиннадцать лет были ничтожно малым сроком.

— Ты же знал, что он рано или поздно умрёт, да? — тихо спросил Кон, пока они лежали на кровати, прижавшись друг к другу и пялясь в потолок. Тим перебирал пальцами его волосы и нервно кусал губы. Всю неделю тишины он не находил себе места. Неизвестность была ужасна.  
— Конечно, просто… Я видел, как люди стареют на моих глазах и был почти готов к тому, что увижу, как стареет Джейсон. Я планировал похоронить его минимум лет через семьдесят. — Он нервно сглотнул. — Наверное, я воспринимаю его как… сына, или младшего брата, или… — запнувшись, Тим пожал плечами. — Я ещё не готов жить в мире, в котором его нет.  
— Ты не знаешь, мёртв ли он. — Кон прижался губами к его виску. — Но мысленно ты его уже похоронил.  
— Не могу перестать думать о худшем, прости. — Тим устало потёр лицо рукой, прикусив губу, и попытался сесть. Кон удержал его, обняв ещё крепче.  
— Ты что, работать вздумал? — Он приподнялся сам, опершись локтем о койку.  
— А что, есть другие идеи, как занять голову? — Тим посмотрел на него снизу вверх и снова вернулся мыслями к Джейсону. Что, если его пытают? Что, если он умирает где-то там, и в этот раз он не сможет его спасти?

Мысли роились в голове, сплетались в плотный липкий комок, заставляя его всё время думать об одном и том же. Это он виноват. Он должен был предвидеть.

— У меня есть идея, как занять твою голову. — Голос Кона звучал очень мягко, но его хватило, чтобы выдернуть Тима из задумчивости.  
— Что? — Он удивлённо моргнул. — Что ты… — и тут же запнулся. Кон поменял позу, нависнув над ним, и немного неуверенно улыбнулся.  
— Если, конечно ты не… — Он стушевался, будто только сейчас понял, как странно и нетактично выглядят его намёки.  
— Не против. — Тим сглотнул. — Если ты думаешь, что это поможет.

Тим не чувствовал себя по-настоящему маленьким и неопытным уже очень давно. Так давно, что помнил это слишком смутно.

Кон умел заставлять его возвращаться в те времена, когда всё для него было впервые. Он напоминал ему, что Тим попробовал в своей жизни далеко не всё, что он успел не всё, и что даже прожив тысячи лет, он всегда может совершать всё новые и новые открытия.

Их первый раз получился неуклюжим и неумелым. Возможно, потому что для них обоих что-то было впервые, и им ещё многому предстояло научиться. Сейчас они хотя бы могли разбавить неловкое молчание смехом, отдышаться и попробовать ещё раз.

Первое время все их попытки превратить неумелые перекатывания по не такой уж и широкой койке в занятия любовью были настолько нескладными и бестолковыми, что Тим не сразу понял, чего больше в конечном итоге: удовольствия или стыда. Кон, однако, был прав. На какое-то время Тим переставал циклиться на мыслях о смерти Джейсона, на собственном нежелании с ним прощаться и попытках найти решение сиракского конфликта. Мальчик-клон нашёл действенный способ отвлечь его от работы хотя бы ненадолго. И очень старался расправиться со своей неопытностью в достаточной мере, чтобы не краснеть каждый раз.

Вскоре из Биалии стали приходить первые отчёты разведки, и Тим смог составить план свержения правительства Сирака и освобождения биальской королевы. Тогда королева становилась их должницей и, следовательно, партнёром, а во главе Сирака вполне мог встать кто-то, кого продвинула бы на это место Лига теней. Тим снова погрузился в работу, делая паузы очень редко. Нужно было столько всего спланировать, а ведь он в отсутствие Джейсона сам занимался тренировками рекрутов и проводил собрания. Кон дальше приходил к нему поздней ночью и уходил за пару минут до рассвета, независимо от того, чем именно они занимались ночью. Он по-прежнему относился с пониманием к тому, как Тим уходил в дела Лиги теней, хотя Тима по-прежнему душило чувство вины. Однажды он попытался попросить прощения, и Кон рассмеялся, уткнувшись носом ему в шею.

— Я догадывался, что так будет, когда понял, что влюбляюсь в лидера Лиги. — Он поводил кончиками пальцев по ключицам Тима, и Тим прикусил губу, сдерживая стон. — Так что меня это вполне устраивает.  
— М-м, — выдохнул Тим, запрокидывая голову назад и расслабляясь в объятиях Кона. — Хорошо. Тогда, мой дорогой рекрут, позволь мне, как твоему лидеру и наставнику, задать тебе вопрос. — Он облизнулся, мысленно прощаясь с Биалией и отчётами, сообщающими, что найдено тело Саада и тела всех биальских теней, кроме Джейсона. — Не хочешь хотя бы раз попробовать свой тактильный телекинез?

Утром Тим закрыл за Коном дверь, когда тот выскользнул в коридор, чтобы вернуться в спальню рекрутов, и прилёг подремать, пока не прозвенел общий сигнал побудки. Шрам, всю ночь бродивший по коридорам, поскрёбся, прося впустить его, и Тиму снова пришлось ненадолго подняться.

Он засыпал, греясь о мохнатую львиную спину, и надеялся, что теперь его ничего и никто не побеспокоит.

Но через час его разбудил стук в дверь. Тим поднялся, сонно потирая глаза, и прислушался к своим ощущениям. Интуиция редко обманывала его, да и Шрам, кажется, никак не реагировал на посетителя, продолжая протяжно сопеть.

За дверью стоял Джейсон. Он пах потом, пылью и копотью. Потрёпанную одежду присыпало песком, одна рука была наспех перебинтована, а на щеке красовался заживающий красный рубец. Он выглядел усталым и разве что не валился с ног.

Тим замер, боясь вздохнуть. Вдруг ему только кажется? Вдруг одно дуновение ветра унесёт этот образ обратно в пустыню?

— В чём дело, док? — прохрипел Джейсон, выдавив улыбку. — Призрака увидел?  
— Во имя Ра, Джейсон. — Тим привстал на цыпочки и обнял его, крепко, чтобы наверняка удержать, удостовериться, что он никуда не исчезнет. — Я боялся, что ты умер. — Он сделал шаг назад, отпуская Джейсона и пропуская его в комнату. — Что с тобой было?  
— Если ты мне дашь стакан воды для начала, я тебе всё расскажу. А потом в медотсек схожу. — Джейсон опустился на кровать, и та снова очень знакомо скрипнула.  
— Так мало рассказывать?  
— Вроде того. — Джейсон потёр лоб. — Когда они начали бомбёжку, я ходил на разведку. Подумал, разузнаю, что в городе с наркодилерами, кто производит, кто продаёт, и прочее. Я не попал под обвал, а вот в дом, где была наша квартира, попал снаряд. — Он покачал головой. — Было жутковато, но не так жутко, как ты после купания в Яме Лазаря. — Он подмигнул Тиму и продолжил: — Короче, я остался жив. Нашёл кое-каких повстанцев, которые тоже готовились к бунту против королевы, и втёрся к ним в доверие. Разузнал кое-что, вроде компромата на правительство, кто рулит повстанцами, какие у них идеи и планы на свержение сиракских захватчиков. Распишу тебе всё это, как только просплюсь, ладно?  
— Конечно. Пока нам есть чем заняться. — Тим пригладил растрёпанные грязные волосы своего Лазаря и сощурился. — А как ты здесь оказался? Мы тебя с февраля ищем. Второй месяц пошёл. Я не отчаялся только потому, что твоё тело не могли найти.  
— Я провёл с повстанцами почти всё это время. Не показывался на глаза нашим, хотя знал, где они закрепились, когда добрались до Биалии. — Джейсон поймал его за руку и рассеянно сжал её. — Но пару дней назад я понял, что ничего нового уже не узнаю. Сбежал, сегодня утром нашёл тени, и они помогли мне покинуть страну. Всю ночь сюда тащился на этом стареньком драндулете. Чувствовал себя Безумным Максом каким-то.  
— А… — Тим указал на повязку на руке и на рану на щеке. — А это ты как получил?  
— С повстанцами побегал, пока втирался к ним в доверие, и даже потом. — Джейсон пожал плечами. — Руку задело пулей несколько дней назад, а щека и очаровательный запах копоти — это взрыв и пожарище в одном из жилых кварталов. Я пытался вытащить хоть кого-то.  
— Один раз супергерой — навсегда супергерой? — Тим фыркнул и помог Джейсону встать. — Идём, я помогу тебе дойти до медицинского отсека. И приду к тебе в полдень за подробностями разведки.  
— Как скажешь, босс. — Джейсон обнял его за плечи, и вместе они поковыляли прочь из комнаты.

Пока они шли, Тим слушал дыхание Джейсона, кажется, считая каждый вдох и выдох. Счастье и чувство облегчения опьяняли и бодрили, и с каждой секундой, проведённой бок о бок с Джейсоном, он становился всё спокойнее и увереннее.

Он жив. Его Лазарь жив. Он снова занял своё место в Лиге теней и в жизни Тима.

— Джейсон. — Тим усадил его на больничную койку, но не пошёл сразу же за кем-нибудь из медиков. — Я очень рад, что ты жив. Ты даже не представляешь, как я рад, что ты жив. — Он снова, будто Джейсон всё ещё был ребёнком, погладил его по волосам, щурясь и улыбаясь. Его переполняла гордость и отеческая любовь. — И я скучал.

Джейсон принялся разуваться и раздеваться, бросая потёртые и рваные вещи прямо на пол бесформенной кучей.

— Я тоже, дядя Шрам.

Тим больше не смог уснуть, потому что Джейсон снова занял все его мысли. Они гудели, будто осиное гнездо, и не давали покоя.

***

Спасти королеву Биалии Лиге теней удалось к июлю. В августе место правителя Сирака занял кандидат, который понравился Тиму своими идеями мирного светского государства. В каждой из стран снова создали по штаб-квартире, в правительство внедрили самых красноречивых из теней, чтобы они могли нашёптывать нужные Лиге решения. Всё постепенно начало налаживаться, и к концу августа Биалия и Сирак стали такими же спокойными, каким теперь был Курак. Лига теней приняла новых рекрутов, и Тим часто заглядывал на смотры и инструктажи, которые проводил Джейсон перед стартом тренировочного года.

Кон всё ещё занимался вместе с новичками, почти не обижаясь, когда Джейсон в шутку называл его «вечным салагой». Среди новых рекрутов они с Джейсоном завели себе подружку, решив, что из неё выйдет отличный мрачный тренер в будущем. Девушка была совершенно лысая и, кажется, не переставала хмуриться даже во сне. Тим знал, что её зовут Пруденс, и иногда приглашал её на личные тренировки. Один раз он случайно сломал ей нос, но, к его удивлению, она даже не вскрикнула.

В свой день рождения Джейсон упросил дать Кону отпускную на несколько дней раньше и потащил его с собой в город смотреть «Геркулеса». Когда они вернулись, Джейсон был удивительно бледен и молчалив. Он влез на одну из смотровых башен, выгнав оттуда дежурящих рекрутов, и просидел там взаперти минимум сутки, кажется, медитируя. Обеспокоенный Тим немедленно выяснил, что Кон просто попросил у Джейсона совета «о секретах и тонкостях секса». Джейсон жаловался потом, теребя гриву Шрама, что он не был готов к такому повороту событий.

— Я вроде как сам вас свёл. — Он смотрел на Тима как школьник, который случайно влез в спальню родителей. — Но ощущение, будто я узнал, что мой отец спит с моим лучшим другом.

Тим помолчал немного, потирая переносицу и не зная, что из произошедшего удивляет его больше.

— Но в жизни и не такое бывает.  
— Моему отцу одновременно дофига лет и в то же время только шестнадцать, а моему лучшему другу одновременно пять и шестнадцать. И они спят друг с другом, — парировал Джейсон. Тим замялся и смущённо отвёл взгляд.  
— Ну. — Он прикусил щёку. — А так бывает не так уж и часто.  
— Вот и я о том же. — Джейсон шумно вздохнул. Тим обернулся, и они долго, очень долго смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока Джейсон не шепнул:  
— Я просто сделаю вид, что ничего не было. Что я знаю, что у вас всё в порядке с сексуальной жизнью, но без понятия, какие подробности.  
— Д… да. Спасибо. — кивнул в ответ Тим. Стало немного проще.

На планете на какое-то время воцарился мир и спокойствие. Тим знал, что это лишь короткий момент. Как пловец, который задерживает дыхание, прежде чем нырять в воду, так и человечество сейчас лишь готовилось к очередному поражению.

И оно не заставило себя ждать. В начале сентября двухтысячного года в Соединённых Штатах Америки прошли очередные президентские выборы. Они были скандальными и долгими. Голоса пересчитывали с августа месяца, снова и снова, пока не объявили результат.

Сорок третьим президентом Соединённых Штатов стал Александр Лютор, облачённый в костюм цвета альпийского снега и сверкающий белозубой улыбкой. Он раскидывал руки, затянутые в перчатки цвета скорлупы, и благодарил американцев за доверие. Вокруг него развевались звёздно-полосатые флаги, а у ног бесновалась радостная толпа.

Америка ещё не знала, что ей предстоит.

Тим знал. Знал, и был намерен это предотвратить.


	12. Обвинённый

Инаугурация Лекса Лютора была назначена на январь следующего года. У Лиги теней было время, чтобы подготовиться. Тим знал, что как только Лютор вступит в должность, он попытается развязать какую-нибудь неуместную, ненужную войну и втянуть в неё как можно больше государств.

Но прежде чем они приступили к самым первым этапам выполнения плана, и без того терзаемый безумием Готэм взорвали войны банд.

Тим следил за Готэмом с самого начала, и особенно пристально он следил за Бэтменом. Проще всего стало с тех пор, как Лесли переехала в родной город и сумела добиться расположения Брюса Уэйна. Это оказалось несложно: она казалась ему достаточно надёжной, и к тому же была на каждой третьей семейной фотографии.

Лесли рассказывала Тиму, как дела у Селины Кайл, носившей имя Женщина-кошка, и у вьющихся вокруг Бэтмена летучих мышей. К каждой из девушек, надевшей костюм Бэтгёрл, Лесли относилась как к дочери, и была с ними намного мягче, чем с их наставником.

Девушки-помощницы смягчали Бэтмена, но сами по себе отношения в бэтсемье не то чтобы ладились. Брюс Уэйн был слишком одержим собственной болью и слишком часто плевал на чужие чувства. Он требовал от всех быть такими же верными солдатами, как Джейсон, и тут же отталкивал, чтобы не потерять остатки семьи.

После «смерти» Джейсона к Бэтмену прибилась Спойлер. Девушка в баклажанной накидке была дочерью преступника Ключника, и вычислить её имя не составило труда. Лесли отзывалась о ней с тёплой нежностью, всегда прикладывая руку к сердцу и широко улыбаясь. Морщины на её лице в такие моменты становились заметнее, и Тим чувствовал, как в горле застревает ком сожалений. А ведь он мог бы попросить Лесли остаться. Откуда ему знать, может, она согласилась бы? Иногда он скучал по ней невыносимо, а теперь, глядя на копну белоснежных волос на экране, будто ореол святости, на глубокие морщины и толстые стёкла очков, он понимал, что даже не сможет попрощаться с ней, когда она умрёт. А смерть её была намного ближе, чем ему бы хотелось.

В ноябре двухтысячного года Лесли вышла с ними на связь сама. Речь она завела о Спойлер. Баклажанная девочка была слишком импульсивной и честной, чтобы так просто удерживаться бок о бок с Бэтменом несколько лет подряд, и их отношения стали похожи на постоянную грызню. Они то разбегались, то снова сходились, патрулируя город вместе, и едва ли были сильно в восторге друг от друга.

Но Спойлер вместе с нынешней Бэтгёрл хотя бы умудрялась удерживать Бэтмена от периодически попыток сорваться и убить кого-то.

Войны банд угасли так же быстро, как разгорелись. Они закончились стремительно и кровопролитно, и среди множества других пострадавших в клинику Лесли пришла Спойлер. Её пытали, долго и мучительно, но она нашла в себе силы сбежать и добраться до одного из тех людей, которым могла доверять. До Лесли.

— Несмотря на то, что это родина стольких замечательных людей, я откровенно ненавижу Готэм. — Тим устало потёр переносицу, глядя на Лесли на экране. — Это как собрать всю ненависть стран Персидского залива, скомкать её и запихнуть в один-единственный город. Люди там не живут, а выживают.  
— Вроде того. — Лесли поджала губы. — Стефани уже пришла в себя, и я тебе именно поэтому звоню. 

Она нервно наматывала белые пряди волос на палец. Привычка была новая. Или старая, но из тех, которые Лесли обрела после того, как покинула его.

— Как мы можем помочь, Лесли? — Тим был так уверен в ней, что понимал, что она не стала бы звонить просто так, просто чтобы сообщить об измученной девочке. Она была его тайным агентом, она рассказывала ему о происходящем, но только тогда, когда он звонил ей сам.

Если она пыталась связать с ним сама, значит, ей нужна была помощь. А раз она всё ещё была тенью, даже вне зависимости от того, как он относится лично к ней, он должен был сделать всё, чтобы ей помочь.

— Так получилось, что эту войну банд начала Спойлер. — Лесли поджала губы, шумно втянув носом воздух. — И я бы хотела спрятать её от Бэтмена. Думаю, ей нужно… время, чтобы переосмыслить свою жизнь. Решить, чего она хочет. — Она сняла очки и начала их протирать. Тим вспомнил, что когда-то она не носила очков. Теперь казалось, что это было очень давно. И в то же время — совсем недавно.  
— Конечно. Ты можешь связаться с тенями, они предоставят ей документы и билет до Эфиопии. Джейсон подхватит её в аэропорту и привезёт к нам.  
— Я не думаю, что стоит везти её в Лигу теней, Ра'с. Лучше устроить ей одну из прекрасных поездок, по итогам которой она должна будет найти гармонию и всё такое. — Лесли выдавила усталую улыбку. — Как только она оклемается, выдайте ей предметы первой необходимости, парочку карт и пусть ищет ответы на свои вопросы. Как Брюс. Как Робины. Как ты.  
— Не то чтобы я что-то искал, Лесли. — Тим потёр висок и замолк, задумавшись. Потом кивнул: — Хорошо. Всё равно отведи её к готэмским теням, они позаботятся о том, как привезти её в Эфиопию. Здесь её встретят местные, подберут одну из наших квартир. И отправят на все четыре стороны. Думаешь, это правда хорошая идея?  
— Она запуталась, Ра'с. — Лесли пожала плечами. — Думаю, ей не помешает какое-нибудь такое… приключение. Поиск. Скитания. Назови как хочешь. Вам даже не нужно будет за ней приглядывать. Она взрослая, очень способная девочка. Найдёт, куда податься.  
— Хорошо. — Тим кивнул. — Я тебе верю.

И он правда ей верил. Лесли не подводила его никогда. Даже оставаясь на другом конце Земли, она была одной из самых надёжных теней. Она была первой, кому он представился Ра'сом, и первой, кто нашёл потёртый гобелен с кем-то из прошлых владельцев крепости.

***

В январе две тысяча первого года прошла инаугурация Александра Лютора. Она была пышной и громкой, и когда Тим смотрел прямую трансляцию, его сковал ужас. Люди хлопали Лютору, искренне веря, что сделали отличный выбор.

Стефани Браун поправилась достаточно, чтобы отправиться пешком по Персидскому заливу. У неё был безразмерный рюкзак, спальный мешок, фляжка и немного денег. Из вида её потеряли почти сразу, хотя порой тени пересекались с ней в разных городах.

Тим довольствовался тишиной в тех странах, в которых уже правили люди, подходящие для идеального мира, который строила Лига теней. Теперь он осторожно тянул за имевшиеся ниточки, пытаясь приструнить Лютора до того, как тот успеет предпринять хоть что-то.

Любой неверный шаг мог привести к провалу.

В августе Джейсон, как всегда, поддержал традицию, и в день своего рождения отправился в город. В кинотеатре крутили «Похождения императора», так что он вернулся в прекрасном расположении духа, но сразу поднялся к Тиму.

— Видел эту Спойлер. — Он остановился на пороге комнаты, подперев плечом дверной косяк. — Она расспрашивала о тебе местных жителей.  
— Что? — переспросил Тим. Кон, сидевший на кровати, удивлённо привстал.  
— Что-то вроде: «Это правда, что Ра'с аль Гул помог отстроить туберкулёзный диспансер?»  
— Это плохо? Что она расспрашивает? — спросил Кон.  
— За спрос не бьют. — Тим покачал головой. — Она может спрашивать у них что угодно. Не думаю, что она узнает что-то, чего знать не должна. Только слухи.  
— Вроде того. Простые люди же не знают, что Лига теней правда существует. Для них это сказка такая, которая заиграла новыми красками, когда они устали от гражданской войны, — добавил Джейсон. — Наш бессмертный друг — живая легенда.  
— Они считают, что гражданская война закончилась по божьему умыслу. А может, и Ра'с аль Гул нашептал. Кто их, волшебников, знает. — Тим улыбнулся Кону и вздохнул: — Ну, по крайней мере, мы знаем, что она жива.  
— Действительно, — Джейсон кивнул. — Хотите расскажу, какой потрясный мультик я глянул?

Тим только пожал плечами и вернулся к работе, почти сразу же перестав различать голоса Джейсона и Кона. Ему ещё многое нужно было продумать, а его близким было о чём поговорить.

День рождения Кона прошёл совсем тихо. Тим позволил себе взять небольшой перерыв и хотя бы немного не думать о том, какую огромную ошибку совершили американцы.

Джейсон клятвенно пообещал ненадолго подменить его в решении «не самых важных вопросов» и беспокоить только в самом крайнем случае. Заботу о Шраме тоже поручили ему, и Тим смутно догадывался, что Джейсон снова будет заставлять рекрутов его гладить, преодолевая страх перед хищником.

День они провели, почти никуда не выбираясь, просто лёжа на узкой койке и нежась в объятиях друг друга, занимаясь любовью или переговариваясь о пустяках. Кон очень просил посвятить его день рождения именно такому времяпрепровождению, и Тим не смог ему отказать.

Ближе к ночи Кон достал откуда-то лилового цвета ковёр, выглянул в коридор и потянул за собой Тима. Добравшись до башни, на которую Джейсон предусмотрительно не стал ставить рекрута-дозорного, он развернул ковёр, сел на него и поднялся в воздух вместе с работой лучших мастеров.

— Тактильный телекинез! — заявил он. — Крутая штука, да? — Он улыбнулся, отлетел немного и протянул руку:  
— Ты мне доверяешь?

Тим узнал цитату. Джейсон как-то заставил его посмотреть пару мультфильмов, включая этот и «Короля Льва». Он ухмыльнулся, покачав головой, и взялся за руку Кона, чтобы тот помог ему взобраться на ковёр. Неуверенно сев, он обречённо вздохнул и сказал:

— Если ты сейчас начнёшь петь, будешь спать в казарме до самого Рождества.  
— Но я же могу показать тебе целый новый…  
— Кон. Я серьёзно. — Тим дал ему подзатыльник. — Давай просто побудем вместе. Без безумных отсылок к Диснею. Ладно?

Кон вздохнул.

— Ладно, — и задрал голову.

Звёздное небо в пустыне казалось просто потрясающим.

***

Стефани Браун объявилась потом. Это было и вовремя, и не вовремя одновременно.

На улице стоял сентябрь, и день обещал быть относительно спокойным. Лига не планировала никаких операций, так что тени только тренировались, выполняли какие-то мелкие задания и отдыхали.

За пару минут до того, как Стефани Браун переступила порог крепости Лиги теней, Тим получил сообщение о готовящихся терактах.

— Они заминировали Всемирный торговый центр. Три здания, Ра'с, — отчитывался перед ним Шон, хакер, приставленный лично к Лютору. — Заминировали поддерживающие колонны, и, кажется, собираются снести Башни-близнецы самолётом.  
— Мать твою, — выругался Тим. — Амона ради, — выдохнул он, подняв взгляд. Именно в этот момент он заметил стоящую у двери в общий зал Стефани Браун, которую привёл кто-то из дозорных. Она смотрела на него во все глаза, немного удивлённо и недоверчиво, и вздрогнула, когда Тим вдруг закричал:  
— Кон, ты нужен в Нью-Йорке. Плевать на Супермена, плевать на то, что он со мной сделает. Лети к Башням-близнецам и эвакуируй оттуда людей, — затем рявкнул в трубку: — Сапёров немедленно, в каждое здание, пусть обезвредят бомбы. Это дело, за которое можно умереть. Начните эвакуацию, нужно минимизировать количество жертв. — Он вскинулся, развернулся на пятках и подозвал Джейсона: — Скажи Зеду, пусть немедленно сделает анонимный звонок в Лигу справедливости. Супермен, Чудо-Женщина, Марсианин, все, кого они смогут собрать — пусть летят к ВТЦ и спасают людей. — Он замер, понимая, что у него заканчивается дыхание. Люди вокруг него задвигались, забегали суетливо. Кон мазнул губами по его виску, кажется, на ходу целуя, и со скоростью ветра исчез за дверью.  
— Помогите мне, — обратился он к богам, чувствуя, как у него подкашиваются ноги. — Помогите мне, — обратился он к демонам. Кто-то подхватил его под руку и довёл до стула. Он заметил светлые кудри и небесно-голубые глаза, и понял, что рядом с ним Спойлер, но не смог ни отодвинуться, ни сказать ей что-то.

Сколько бы он ни пытался сделать мир лучше, его старания всё равно шли прахом. Лекс Лютор был не так осторожен, как он. Лекс Лютор был готов на громадные жертвы ради достижения своих целей.

— Он обвинит в этом нас, — вдруг выдохнул Тим и стиснул зубы, то ли от боли, то ли от захлестнувшего его гнева. Осознание было страшным, но отрезвляющим. И теперь ему казалось, что это слишком очевидно. Лютор, в отличие от Лиги Справедливости, прекрасно знал, чем занимается Лига теней на самом деле. У него были с ними счёты. Он ненавидел Ра'с аль Гула всеми фибрами души и считал его своим главным соперником после Супермена. И теперь — наверняка — он готов был его подставить.  
— Что ты сказал? — Стефани удивлённо моргнула, глядя на него. Она, похоже, не совсем понимала, что происходит, и почему все слушают мальчишку в потёртых штанах цвета хаки и мятой куртке.

Ему в ботинок ткнулся мокрым носом Шрам, обеспокоенно и очень тихо рыча. Тим не глядя нашёл его рукой и потрепал по загривку.

— Лекс Лютор обвинит меня в разрушении Башен-близнецов. — Тим посмотрел ей в глаза. — Потому что только я мог его остановить. Только я, Ра'с аль Гул.


	13. Осуждённый

Произошедшее в тот день едва не сбило его с верного пути. Глядя, как одна из башен падает, кренится и задевает своего близнеца, Тим не мог смириться с жестокостью, на которую способны люди.

Им не нужна была мифическая или настоящая угроза из космоса, им не нужны были чуждые цивилизации жестокие амазонки, не нужны были ужасы мира магии. Люди уничтожали себя сами, то и дело ввязываясь в братоубийственные войны.

Лекс Лютор был готов пожертвовать жизнями восемнадцати тысяч человек, лишь бы достигнуть цели. Свергнуть противника, мешающего ему построить всемирную империю. Лекс жаждал нового мирового порядка и готов был ради этого на всё. Убийство собственного народа было лишь подпунктом в огромном списке его планов.

И самым ужасным было осознание того, что Лекс не походил на то зло, с которым Лига теней сталкивалась раньше. Он был злом совершенным. И даже если бы тени убили его, разрушение, вызванное президентом Лютором, не остановилось бы.

Стало бы только хуже.

Всемирный Торговый Центр состоял из семи зданий. Три из них заминировали, чтобы обрушить, убив за считанные минуты десятки тысяч человек. Лига теней успела разминировать опорные колонны седьмой и первой башен, но те, кто занимался обезвреживанием бомб во второй, оказались заперты в ней. О том, что девятнадцать «выходцев из Курака» захватили несколько самолётов, стало известно только когда первый из них, следовавший внутренним рейсом Бостон — Лос-Анжелес, отклонился от курса достаточно сильно, чтобы оказаться ровно напротив ВТЦ-1. Супермен успел перехватить его и отбуксировать достаточно далеко, чтобы безопасно посадить. Никто тогда, правда, не ждал второго. Супергерои спешно эвакуировали людей на случай, если взрывы действительно произойдут, и никто не обратил внимание на приближение ещё одного самолёта.

Кон был в ВТЦ2, когда в неё врезался второй Боинг. Он позвонил Тиму, на ходу рассказывая, что происходит и то и дело заходясь в кашле. Ему отчаянно не хватало воздуха.

— Ещё здесь жарко, как в аду, — шептал он.

Он успел вылететь из здания, прижимая к себе двух перепуганных и перепачканных строительной пылью женщин, прежде чем башня рухнула. ВТЦ2 согнулась в том месте, куда врезался самолёт, и завалилась на бок, задев своего близнеца. Проехавшись по соседнему зданию углом крыши и обломав огромные куски стены, башня обвалилась и погребла под собой всех, кто не успел покинуть здание.

Джейсон кричал что-то в трубку, кажется, не все тени успели выбраться. Тиму всё больше хотелось провалиться в бессознательное состояние, чтобы не видеть этой катастрофы, но он мыслил слишком трезво и чувствовал в себе слишком много энергии.

Десять этажей ВТЦ-2 устояли, но остались под обломками. Несколько тысяч человек остались запертыми там. Тим слышал, как Джейсон говорит с тенями, обезвреживавшими бомбы на несущих колоннах.

— Кон. — Тим нервно сглотнул. — Там живые под завалами. Разгребайте их. Спасите как можно больше людей. — Он шумно вздохнул и упал на своё место.

Вес мира на его плечах был невыносимым. Он был черепахой, на которой стояли три слона, держащие Землю на спине. Черепахой, которой было слишком больно смотреть на то, как уродуют сами себя люди.

Президент Александр Лютор выждал два часа, прежде чем выступить перед журналистами. Он дождался, пока появятся сообщения об оставшихся самолётах: один из них врезался в Пентагон, а второй рухнул в Пенсильвании.

Лютор обеспокоенно смотрел в камеру и обещал, что виновники будут найдены и наказаны. Он всё так же носил белоснежный строгий костюм и перчатки в тон, и пока Тим смотрел трансляцию, ему стало плохо. Желудок сжался в болезненном спазме, но лидер Лиги теней только закашлялся, сложившись пополам. Будущее было слишком очевидно.

— Мы знаем, что за терактами стоит террористическая группировка, базирующаяся в Кураке, — говорил Лютор. Тим слушал его, закрыв глаза. — Полагаю, Лиге теней претят идеи свободы и демократии, которыми известна наша замечательная страна.

Через несколько месяцев он объявил о глобальной войне с терроризмом и пообещал начать её в Кураке. Тим приказал теням начать эвакуацию мирного населения в одну из ближайших дружеских стран, зная, к чему это может привести.

Стефани Браун всё это время была с ними. Сначала никто не обратил на неё внимания в суете, вызванной терактом в такой далёкой, казалось бы, Америке. Она сама заняла койку в казарме, и Тим почти потерял её из вида. Он был слишком занят, пытаясь предугадать дальнейшие действия Лютора, пытаясь предотвратить гибель страны, только научившейся жить в мире.

В один из вечеров Зед прислал ему всё, что нашёл о баклажановой девушке, объяснив, что она показалась ему подозрительной. Тим внимательно перечитал её досье несколько раз, прежде чем зацепился за то, что могло сыграть им на руку.

Стефани Браун не была угрозой. По крайней мере пока. И мстителем в маске она была скорее по случайности, чем потому, что таким было её призвание.

Если Тим был Архимедом, то Стефани была ещё одной точкой опоры, которая позволила бы ему перевернуть мир. Ненадёжной, потому что могла ускользнуть, но достаточно лёгкой на подъём, чтобы ей воспользоваться.

Тим притворялся, что забыл о существовании Стефани Браун вообще, пока она на заявилась к нему без стука, спугнув Кона, который только-только вернулся из Америки и сейчас чесал по спине тихо рычащего Шрама. Он даже не успел доложить Тиму, как обстоят дела в Лиге Справедливости.

— Вам не кажется, что эту войну нужно остановить? — Стефани говорила странно, будто в губе у неё был мёртвый нерв.

Тим развернулся на своём стуле и уставился на неё, рассматривая шрам под её бровью.

— Кажется, мисс Браун, — произнёс он. — Никому в мире не нужна эта «война с терроризмом», потому что его нет. Не здесь, по крайней мере.  
— Я знаю. Я все эти месяцы только и делаю, что слушаю, как Лига теней помогла становлению мира в Персидском заливе. — Стефани нервно намотала жёлтый локон на палец, совсем как Лесли на видео. — Я просто не понимаю, что вы пытаетесь сделать.  
— Я не могу вам сказать об этом, мисс Браун. Вы подопечная Бэтмена. — Тим пожал плечами. — Вы можете нам помешать.  
— Тогда почему вы не убили меня? — уточнила Стефани. Её голос дрожал. Она сомневалась в том, что рассказывал ей Бэтмен.  
— Потому что вас не за что убивать. — Тим скрестил руки на груди. — Наверное, вам лучше уйти, мисс Браун.  
— Но у меня есть идея. — Стефани упёрлась в дверной косяк, потом прижалась к нему, вцепившись в него руками. Мимо неё протиснулся в комнату Джейсон, удивлённо моргнув:

— А что Баклажанчик тут делает?  
— У неё есть какая-то идея. — Тим вскинул брови. Он уже догадывался, какая идея могла прийти в голову Стефани. Он знал, что она об этом подумает, когда прочитал её досье.

Стефани, видимо, поняв, что выгонять её не станут, зашла в комнату и закрыла за собой дверь.

— Лютор президент. Противостоять ему можно либо военными методами, либо меняя сознание людей, которые его выбрали. Если заставить людей искать правду, показать им, что их обманывают, они выдвинут ему импичмент, он пойдёт под суд, и _voila!_ Война остановлена. — Стефани махнула руками, будто держала в них цилиндр и кролика.  
— Не так-то просто сделать всё это в текущих условиях. Он вышлет к нам свою регулярную армию со дня на день. — Тим покачал головой. — К тому же, я не знаю, кому можно было бы доверить такую работу. Лоис Лейн мертва, да и не факт, что ей удалось бы докопаться до доказательств так быстро, как нам необходимо, и…  
— У меня есть друг. Он способен взломать систему, которую старательно защищают, по щелчку пальцев. — Стефани и правда щёлкнула пальцами. — И я достаточно долго работала с Бэтменом, чтобы научиться проникать туда, где спрятаны секреты. — Она выдержала паузу и широко улыбнулась: — И ещё я закончила журфак.  
— Это прекрасно, но если вы принесёте статью с обвинением президента во всех смертных грехах, то над вами только посмеются, — заметил Тим.  
— В лучшем случае, — добавил Кон.  
— Да, не стоит так рисковать, Баклажанчик. Если, конечно, ты не хочешь привлечь к этому Брюса и его лучшего друга Кларка Кента, — тихо заметил Джейсон. — Тогда это может сработать.  
— Почему ты зовёшь меня Баклажанчик? — вместо ответа переспросила Стефани.  
— А какого цвета твой костюм, Спойлер? — Джейсон развёл руками. — Ты в Лиге теней. В прочем, ты сама уже проболталась пару раз. — Он скривился, мотнул головой и снова перевёл тему: — Но серьёзно. Думаю, ты можешь попросить Брюса подсунуть редактору «Дэйли Плэнет», мистеру Кенту, эту статью. Только действовать нужно быстро.  
— Это завсегда. Если до Нью-Йорка подбросите. — Стефани нервно прикусила губу. — И разрешите написать, что я о вас слышала. И…  
— Не пишите, что вы здесь видели. Только то, что слышали о нас. — Тим мотнул головой. Вместо него договорил Кон:  
— Поговорите с Суперменом. Он видел теней, он видел меня, он сможет доказать, что тени пытались предотвратить это, и гибли, спасая невинных. — Он будто замялся. — Думаю, ему люди поверят.  
— Они поверят документам и исследованиям. — Стефани кивнула. — И Супермену поверят. Так вы меня подбросите?  
— До аэропорта в Эфиопии, — ответил Джейсон и потёр глаза, зевнув. — И купим билет до Марокко, а оттуда до какого-нибудь из аэропортов в Штатах. А там уж сама разберёшься. — Он помолчал, потом вздохнул и покачал головой: — Удачи с Брюсом, кстати.

Стефани нервно повела плечами и открыла дверь. 

— Спасибо, наверное.

Когда она ушла, Джейсон устало вздохнул, запрокинул голову и потёр лицо, будто это помогало ему собраться с мыслями.

— Нужно установить за ней слежку, — сказал одновременно с Тимом и Коном. Тихо рассмеялся и посмотрел сначала на одного, а потом на другого.  
— Пусть Зед следит за ней. Её компьютер, мобильный телефон, плеер — любая техника. — Тим задумчиво склонил голову набок и тут же почувствовал, как Кон зарылся пальцами в волосы у него на затылке. — Чтобы Оракул его не видела. Но чтобы он видел всё, что делает Браун. — Он замолк. Выдохнул, вдохнул и снова выдохнул. — Надеюсь, это сработает.  
— Должно сработать. После такого-то спектакля, — заметил Джейсон и тоже отправился на выход. Ему ещё предстояло отвезти Стефани в аэропорт и выдать ей новые документы.

Тим и Кон остались одни. Они виделись впервые за последние полторы недели, и Тиму хотелось протянуть руку и коснуться клона, обнять его за шею, зарыться носом в его спутанные кудри и закрыть глаза, замереть, застыть во времени. В объятиях Кона он чувствовал себя в безопасности, и этого ему сейчас сильно не хватало.

Но он не стал этого делать. Только повёл немного головой, охнув от приятных ощущений, от прикосновений пальцев Кона к затылку, и с трудом заставил себя сосредоточиться.

— Что будет предпринимать Лига Справедливости? Они ему верят? — тихо спросил он. Кон надавил ему на затылок, заставляя наклонить голову, и стал чесать по загривку, как кота. Шрам в углу ревниво заворчал.  
— Лига Справедливости верит Супермену. А Супермен верит мне, — так же тихо ответил Кон. Тим поймал его за запястье и отвёл его руку. Поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть клону в глаза.  
— Вы… говорили?

Конечно, они говорили. Вопрос был глупым, как глупыми были охватившие Тима страх и ревность. Но вопрос этот всё равно должен был прозвучать.

— Мы с ним оказались на месте примерно одновременно. Я успел предупредить его, что в подвале твои люди пытаются обезвредить бомбы. — Кон отошёл и присел на койку. Потрепал край одеяла пальцами. — Он сразу понял, что раз я знаю, что они там, то связан с тобой. — Он сделал паузу. — Он просто спросил меня, ты ли за этим стоишь.

Тим нервно сглотнул, прикусил щёку и выдавил:

— И что ты ответил?  
— Что ты никогда не стал бы жертвовать даже одним невинным человеком, не говоря уже о нескольких тысячах. — Кон поднял голову и криво улыбнулся: — Что ещё я мог сказать?  
— Не знаю. Это правда, а ты не стал бы врать. — Тим совсем затих и потёр виски.  
— Они подтвердят, что ты не виновен, если Стефани об этом напишет. У них нет доказательств, чтобы опровергнуть утверждения Лютора сейчас, но если Стефани постарается… — Кон пожал плечами.

Они помолчали, и впервые за долгое время молчание это было напряжённым и давящим. Тим не выдержал первым.

— Вы говорили о… твоём решении? О нашем обмане?  
— Пришлось, — тихо сказал Кон. Тим шагнул к нему и остался стоять, обняв его за шею. Кон прижался щекой к его животу и закрыл глаза. Почему-то стало спокойнее.  
— Я рассказал, почему пришёл к тебе и почему остался. — Кон обнял его ещё крепче. — Он расстроился. Сказал, что мне стоило сразу ему всё рассказать. Что он бы помог.

Они снова замолкли, но теперь тишина стала мягче. Будто огромное пуховое одеяло, обнявшее их за плечи.

— А о нас ты ему говорил? — едва слышно шепнул Тим. Кон глянул на него снизу вверх и помотал головой.  
— Нет. Они думают, что ты старик. Пусть думают дальше. — Он улыбнулся и втащил Тима к себе на колени. — Мне кажется, я почти сумел убедить Супермена, что Лига теней не самая худшая организация в мире.

Кон говорил неохотно. Тим чувствовал это, как чувствовал его душевный упадок, и не стал настаивать на подробном рассказе. Это были переживания Кона, и Кон не обязан был ими делиться.

— Он просто не знает, что в основе Лиги был и его образ, — Тим прикрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох и оборвал диалог, поцеловав мальчика-клона. Они слишком давно не виделись. А чем ближе они становились, тем сложнее было терпеть разлуку.

Статья Стефани называлась «Хвост виляет собакой: как начать настоящую войну с ненастоящим врагом». Девушка предоставила засекреченные документы и отчёты, расчёты архитекторов, конструкторов и строителей, интервью экспертов и множество фотографий. Она доказала, что в Пентагон не врезался самолёт, будто испарившийся после, и практически полностью оправдала Лигу теней, обвинив в преступлении века президента Соединённых Штатов.

Вместе с обвинением Стефани привела список причин, по которым Лютору нужна была война в Кураке. Написала небольшую колонку о параноиках, которые верят во Всемирное мировое правительство, и разложила по пунктам каждое из действий Лютора, связав воедино все, казалось бы, разрозненные компании и лаборатории, открытые технологии и принадлежащие ему акции и банки. Статья заняла несколько газетных полос в «Дэйли Плэнет» и прогремела на всю Америку. Стефани несколько раз подтвердила имеющуюся у неё информацию на телевидении, прежде чем на неё было совершено покушение.

Покушение изменило всё. Теперь стало ещё очевиднее, что её пытаются убрать только потому, что она знает какую-то правду. Все доказательства Лютора она разбивала в пух и прах, публикуя статьи в «Дэйли Плэнет» каждый день. Кларк Кент следовал за ней неотступно, и поговаривали, что за ней пристально следит Супермен. Тим, конечно, знал, что слухи правдивы, даже если обычные горожане не знали тайны одинокого криптонца.

Волна бунтов была быстрой и резкой. Солдаты, которых отправили в Курак, бросали оружие и ждали новых приказов. Протестующие дошли до Белого дома. Равнодушных или несогласных почти не осталось, казалось, только безумцы всё ещё верили своему президенту.

Стефани Браун вернулась в особняк Уэйна, чтобы находиться под постоянным наблюдением, и там, между занятиями выпечкой и гимнастикой, она нашла что-то, что заняло её мысли даже больше, чем грядущий импичмент президенту.

Тим не следил за ней, доверяя Зеду, и был намного больше заинтересован в новостях, касавшихся Лютора. Он ждал, когда «белый король» исчезнет, прежде чем на него наденут наручники и упекут в тюрьму, предварительно свергнув с поста.

Так и случилось. Лютора немедленно объявили в международный розыск, страна без президента стала судорожно готовиться к новым выборам. Тени были везде: кто-то разведывал информацию о возможных кандидатах, кто-то искал Лютора. Тени следовали и за Стефани Браун, когда она всё же покидала особняк, но и там за ней следили не только сердобольный дворецкий и Оракул, но и Зед, пользуясь её же техникой.

Тим почти перестал спать и постоянно забывал поесть. Иногда Кон насильно уводил его из общего зала, заставлял есть и укладывал спать, сидя на краю его кровати, пока Тим не забывался беспокойным сном. Когда он просыпался всего через пару часов, Кон пытался заставить его поспать ещё, а потом осторожно запускал в его волосы пятерню, пытаясь то ли растрепать их, то ли пригладить, и шептал:

— У тебя глаза выцветают.

Тим кивал, облизывал губы и хватался за его руку немеющими от усталости пальцами. Кон помогал ему вставать и передвигаться. Джейсон был слишком занят, координируя тени и спешно обучая новых рекрутов, поэтому, скрипя сердце, передал ему полномочия телохранителя.

Тим умирал от истощения, почти не обращая внимания на собственное тело. Даже будучи выносливее теней, он изматывал себя, постоянно мониторя происходящее с тенями, в мире, в Кураке. Он следил за тем, как возвращаются в свои дома мирные жители, следил за поисками Лютора и следил за новыми кандидатами в президенты.

Тим просматривал предвыборную компанию Джона Генри Айронса, сидя в общем зале и пытаясь вернуть себе силы. Он поглощал одну чашку кофе за другой, когда Зед принёс ему диск с информацией. Сияющий зеркальный круг отражал свет, пуская зайчиков по комнате, и Тим поморщился. Теперь блики света резали глаза.

— Что здесь?  
— Браун кое-что накопала. — Зед замялся. — Думаю, что лучше вам посмотреть это в одиночестве. — Он нервно потёр кончик носа и вдруг добавил: — Я понимаю, почему вы не рассказываете об этом, хотя и думаю, что это делает вас только важнее. — Он вздохнул, поклонился и ушёл. Тим долго смотрел ему в спину, держа в руках загадочный диск, потом подозвал к себе Кона, и вместе они поднялись в его комнату.

То, что заняло мысли Стефани Браун, пока её прятали от наёмников Лютора в особняке Уэйна, было старой чёрно-белой фотографией Томаса Уэйна с его другом детства. На ней два шестнадцатилетних мальчишки стояли у ворот соседнего дома. Томас улыбался. Его друг прятал руки в рукавах свитера, потому что они были перемотаны пластырями, скрывающими незаживающие ссадины и порезы.

Стефани отсканировала эту фотографию, чтобы с неё начать новую разгромную статью. Статью, которая начиналась со слов: «Впервые увидев Ра'с аль Гула, я поняла, что уже видела его где-то. Но никак не могла вспомнить, где именно».

Она перевернула с ног на голову особняк Уэйнов и старые фотографии. Порылась в архивах, чтобы узнать, кому принадлежал соседний дом, когда Томасу было шестнадцать, и нашла там Джека и Джанет Дрейков. Начав собирать информацию о них, Стефани и её новый вечный спутник Оракул нашли расхождения в их документах. Расхождение, которое всплывало там снова и снова.

Этим расхождением был их сын. Он появился неожиданно. У него не было документов, которые могли бы говорить о дате его рождения, но Дрейки утверждали, что ему шестнадцать. Они утверждали это снова и снова, в каждом новом городе, в который переезжали. Переезжали они раз в десять лет.

Стефани нашла упоминания и об удивительной находке Дрейков. Эту статью девушке пришлось перепечатать вручную, хотя она приложила отсканированное изображение и оцифровала отдельно каждую фотографию. Счастливая чета Дрейков с мумией в саркофаге, отдельно лицо мёртвого принца, и отдельно сами Джек и Джанет. Она даже раздобыла оригинальные фотографии из архивов музея, в котором работали археологи.

Ещё одна статья рассказывала о таинственном исчезновении мумии. Что однажды та просто исчезла из подвала, и никто её так и не нашёл. Тогда такие истории казались правдивыми и жуткими. Сейчас это лишь укрепило подозрения Браун.

Знала ли Стефани, что соседний дом был выкуплен Лигой теней и оформлен на подставное лицо? Вероятно. Скорее всего, она уже догадалась.

Читая всё это, Тим не мог сдержать полного досады стона. Стефани могла выдать его — она собиралась выдать его. И при этом она наверняка была уверена, что делает доброе дело.

Она готова была всему миру рассказать, что Лигой теней руководит шестнадцатилетний Тимоти Джексон Дрейк.

— Мы сможем её переубедить, Ра'с. — Кон сочувственно сжал его плечо, когда ему, не вдаваясь в подробности, рассказали о возможном разоблачении аль Гула. Тим слабо коснулся его пальцев. Сил говорить не было. Ему нужно было только сообщить готэмским теням, чтобы за особняком Дрейков установили постоянную слежку. А ещё убедиться, что, несмотря на обман, Зед не покинет Лигу теней.

Джейсон вошёл без стука.

— Я вас без присмотра на неделю оставил, — выдохнул он, не здороваясь. — И ты, курточный воришка, его уже почти угробил? — Джейсон развернул Тима лицом к себе и судорожно вздохнул. — У тебя уже не только глаза выцвели. Ты бледный, как поганка, и волосы у тебя седеют. — Он покачал головой. — Ужасно выглядишь.

Тим повёл плечами, скидывая его руки, и повернулся обратно к монитору.

— Ты просто не видел, как я выглядел в детстве. — Он развернул на весь экран фотографию мумии и отодвинулся. — Стефани Браун всё знает.

Джейсон подался вперёд, рассматривая фотографию, потом шумно втянул воздух через нос и сначала тихо засмеялся. Кон удивлённо скривился и выгнул бровь:

— Что смешного? 

Тим закатил глаза и потёр переносицу.

— Да уж, — отсмеявшись, сказал Джейсон. — Я бы поблагодарил её за такой раритет, у меня как раз в фотоальбоме нет твоих детских фото. — Он замолк, задумчиво нахмурившись. — Как ты думаешь её остановить?  
— Скажу ей правду. — Тим ухватился за Кона, и клон помог ему встать. — Но сначала окунусь в Яму Лазаря.  
— Давно пора. — Джейсон одобрительно кивнул. — Приготовить транквилизатор?  
— Как всегда. — Тим устало заковылял к дверям. — Лошадиную дозу.

Кон придержал его за локоть и не дал далеко уйти.

— Что такое Ямы Лазаря? — тихо спросил он.  
— Это место, в котором ты будешь купать его, когда он будет при смерти. После того, как я умру. — Джейсон вдруг стал очень серьёзным. Тим впервые заметил морщинки в уголках его глаз и отметил, что они появились слишком рано.  
— Но что это такое?  
— Сложно сказать. — Тим слабо погладил Кона по плечу. — Но если ты увидишь, в каком состоянии я оттуда вылезаю, ты, может, и перестанешь ходить за мной как кошка. — Он улыбнулся.  
— Я не хожу за тобой как кошка, — возразил Кон. — Это они помогли тебе вылечиться тогда, после смерти Супермена?  
— Горжусь тобой, салага, — ответил вместо Тима Джейсон. Он хлопнул Кона по плечу и кивнул на дверь. — Молодец, что сам догадался. А теперь веди его в подвал. Дождёшься там меня, и потом мы посвятим тебя в один маленький ритуал. — Он поклонился Тиму и вышел из комнаты первым. Кон, всё ещё придерживая Тима под руку, вышел следом.

Когда они спустились в подвал и Джейсон рассказывал Кону, что тот должен делать, Тим перебил его. Он поднял руку, когда его Лазарь попытался подготовить Кона к тому, что тот увидит, и тихо попросил:

— Просто уйди сразу же, как я упаду в воду. Джейсон поседел, когда увидел меня после.  
— Я полу-криптонец, я не седею.  
— Супермен поседел, значит, ты и подавно можешь. Не хочу отпугнуть тебя сейчас, когда тебе есть, к кому возвращаться. — Он прикусил губу, размышляя, как эгоистично звучат его слова, и не стал продолжать.

Он просто поплёлся дальше. В пещеру. К зелёным озёрам, раз за разом дарившим ему новую жизнь.


	14. Оправданный

Наглотавшись зелёной воды, Тим выбрался на каменистый берег, откашливаясь и отплёвываясь. Упираясь локтями в пол и напрягшись, он ждал приступа боли и неконтролируемого гнева. Смаргивая густые капли озёрной воды, он тяжело дышал, и дыхание его, казалось, должно было сжечь целый мир, ведь огонь всегда был лучшим лекарем.

С каждым вдохом ему становилось всё больнее. Утомлённые мышцы наполнялись силой, заживали недавние шрамы и раны. Набирать в лёгкие воздух было всё сложнее, и в своей агонии он вдруг вспомнил всех, кого убил Лютор и кого он, лидер Лиги теней, не смог спасти.

Он не знал, может ли им верить, этим призракам, подёрнутым изумрудно-зелёной дымкой, но они окружили его, молча глядя на него. Их глаза были полны ненависти и разочарования, и, даже не произнося ни слова, не прикасаясь к нему, они будто втаптывали его в землю, уничтожали, напоминали, что он всё ещё не достаточно хорош.

Тим сжался, закрывая голову, и завыл, не сдерживаясь. Собственный голос казался далёким, неслышным, и от этого Тиму становилось только страшнее.

Он всё ещё не мог совладать со злом. Ему стоило уничтожить Лютора намного раньше. Убить его несколько лет назад. Тогда он не подвёл бы тысячи невинных.

Тим застыл. Бросился на землю и подполз к стене, чтобы помочь себе встать. Злость делала его целеустремлённее. Злость делала его решительнее.

Сейчас он должен был найти Лютора. Найти его и уничтожить, чтобы ни один ни в чём не повинный человек больше не пострадал от его рук. Мир уже знал, что белоснежные перчатки и белоснежный костюм перепачканы кровью, но сам Лютор всё ещё был на свободе.

Кто-то коснулся его плеча, и Тим, зарычав, перевернулся. Он ещё не успел встать, но успел ухватить смельчака за шиворот. Мир вокруг темнел, но Тим успел узнать грубую ткань солдатской куртки. Кто-то из его людей оказался достаточно глупым, чтобы спуститься сюда, и он должен был быть наказан.

Тим кинулся к человеку, рассчитывая вцепиться зубами в горло, но вместо этого угодил в крепкие объятия. Его обхватили сильные руки, как тиски, и как бы он ни пытался, он не мог вырваться. Сколько бы он ни кусался, сколько бы не терзал ткань, прорывая её насквозь, сколько бы не царапал чужую спину, объятия не разжимались. Тим злился только больше. У него отнимали время! Время, которое он мог потратить на поиски Лютора. На его убийство. На предание его имени забвению.

Вместо этого он всё ещё оставался в своей крепости, не в силах вырваться из чьей-то хватки.

Он был слишком слаб даже сейчас. Лидер Лиги теней был немощен даже после купания в Яме Лазаря.

А потом сквозь пелену его безумия, сквозь шум разрушающегося Нью-Йорка и крики гибнущих людей, прорвался голос того, кто не давал ему уйти.

— Я здесь. Я с тобой, — шепнули ему в самое ухо, будто его вой, его неистовый гнев были совершенно не страшными. — Всё хорошо, — продолжил голос. Он начал шептать что-то ещё, кажется, снова и снова пытаясь его успокоить, и Тим вырывался только сильнее.

Голос был слишком знакомым. До боли знакомым. Таким, что ему становилось теплее, будто он вдруг понимал, что он не один живёт в этом мире, полном огня.

Кон.

Тим обмяк, пытаясь отдышаться. Мышцы то и дело сводило в судорогах, он вздрагивал и напрягался, а потом вновь расслаблялся, будто Кон обнимал не бессмертного человека, а бесформенный мешок.

Голос Кона напомнил ему, что в мире есть не только ненависть, которая движет Лексом Лютором. Теперь сквозь тихий шёпот возлюбленного он слышал голоса тех, кто был ему близок, тех, с кем сходилась его дорога и тех, кто стал для него семьёй. Голоса Джека и Джанет, Лесли и Джейсона, тихий шёпот теней смешивались в полубезумную какофонию, переплетались в паутину и окутывали его, словно кокон, пока он не обмяк окончательно, провалившись в темноту.

Когда он проснулся, Кона не было. Джейсон сидел рядом и поднял голову, отрывая взгляд от текста в книге, как только Тим пошевелился.

— Смотрите, кто проснулся. — Он улыбнулся, захлопывая книжку. — Ты проспал двое суток. Я только что отправил Кона поспать, он как квочка вокруг твоей кровати ходил.

Тим облизнул губы и попытался сесть, но ноги придавило чем-то тяжёлым и тёплым. Шрам удивлённо фыркнул, посмотрел на него и полез ластиться, будто был не взрослым львом, а котёнком.

Тим успел поймать его за гриву до того, как лев наградил его шершавым поцелуем в щёку, и мягко надавил рукой на шею. Шрам ещё раз фыркнул и лёг рядом с хозяином, грея теперь не ноги, а левый бок.

— Можно воды? — тихо попросил Тим. Джейсон кивнул и потянулся за кувшином. Тим осушил несколько стаканов.  
— Значит, я спал двое суток? — уточнил он, пристально рассматривая Джейсона. Его друг выглядел спокойным и отдохнувшим, будто не было ни падения ВТЦ-2, ни побега Лютора. Он сидел рядом с Тимом вместо того, чтобы руководить тенями, и это казалось странным и неуместным. Если только что-то не приобрело крутой поворот.  
— Да. Выспался хорошенько, я надеюсь? — Джейсон поправил длинную чёлку, упавшую Тиму на глаза, и тихо хмыкнул. — Лютор пытался вчера в полдень улететь в Йемен. С поддельным паспортом и неплохой маскировкой. — Он потёр мочку уха, вздохнул, улыбаясь, и продолжил: — Мы поставили теней на терминалы в аэропортах, и одна из девушек узнала нашего лысика. Передала информацию дальше, и соседями Лютора оказались тоже наши люди. — Джейсон пожал плечами. — В Йемене они вывели его под белы ручки и теперь везут сюда.  
— Ты шутишь? — Тим сел, и лежащий рядом с ним Шрам тут же заворчал. Пришлось запустить пальцы ему в гриву и почесать.  
— С чего бы? — Джейсон закатил глаза. — Серьёзно. Как только я удостоверился, что всё под контролем, я раскидал свои обязанности, и хорошенько выспался, чтобы подежурить с тобой ночь. А то Кон, конечно, наполовину криптонец, но даже ему иногда стоит спать. И посещать медотсек.

Тим замер, а потом медленно опустил взгляд, уставившись на собственные руки. Он вспомнил, как разорвал несколько слоёв плотной ткани и впился ногтями в кожу, и вздрогнул.

— Он… — начал Тим и запнулся, не зная, что именно спросить.  
— Всё в порядке. Он не испугался и не обиделся. Тем более, он сам виноват, что полез к тебе. Ему стоило подождать меня с транквилизаторами.

Тим задумчиво прикусил щёку, а потом едва слышно произнёс:

— Или нет.  
— Что? — переспросил Джейсон, наклонившись к нему поближе.  
— Он сумел до меня докричаться и немного смягчить мой гнев. Это… здорово, наверное? — Тим пожал плечами, вздохнул и продолжил допрос: — А что Стефани Браун?  
— Я так понимаю, что в твой отчий дом она полезет в день выборов. — Джейсон развёл руками. — Видимо, потому что все будут заняты выборами, а не слежкой и покушениями. Готэмская Лига теней знает, где её ждать и когда примерно. У них там посменное дежурство в подвале. Как только она объявится — если она объявится, — они дадут ей поговорить с тобой.  
— Неплохо. — Тим прикрыл глаза и откинулся назад. — А что выборы?  
— Они решили провести их через месяц. «Наш» кандидат пока лидирует, если верить соцопросам. — Джейсон вдруг погладил его по руке, потом хлопнул по ней и поднялся: — Приятно видеть, что у тебя снова ядрёно-зелёные глаза, смуглая кожа и ни одного седого волоса. — Он задумчиво закатил глаза, охнул и поднял указательный палец: — Кстати, Кону очень понравились твои волосы. Ногти мы состригли, но…  
— Да, как в прошлый раз. — Тим выпустил гриву Шрама и коснулся своих волос, собранных в свободную косу.  
— Разбудить его? Он будет счастлив, как щенок лабрадора. — Джейсон подобрал с тумбочки «К маяку» Вирджинии Вульф.  
— Нет, пусть спит. — Тим вдруг почувствовал сожаление, глядя, как Джейсон собирается уходить, и спросил: — У тебя много дел?  
— Да не особенно. Просто я подумал, что ты, может, хочешь увидеть Кона. — Джейсон сел на место.  
— Я правда хочу, чтобы сначала он выспался. — Тим с облегчением выдохнул. — Думаешь, всё налаживается? Мне казалось, всё будет сложнее.  
— После всего, что ты сделал? — Джейсон рассмеялся и потрепал его по волосам. — Даже у Лютора нет власти достаточной, чтобы противопоставить тому, что есть у тебя. Ведь у всего в мире есть тень. А это значит, что мы везде.

Тим помолчал немного, с восхищением глядя на своего Лазаря. Джейсон возмужал у него на глазах, и у него на глазах стал лучшим солдатом из возможных, и мудрейшим советником из всех живых и мёртвых.

— Да, — наконец выдохнул Тим. — Ты прав.

Кон сменил Джейсона вечером. Несмотря на то, что после купания в Яме Лазаря Тим вполне мог ходить и даже тренироваться, они оба настаивали на постельном режиме до следующего утра.

Уходя к рекрутам, Джейсон снова увёл с собой Шрама, чтобы он «не мешал». Тим задумчиво отметил про себя, что, наверное, Кон рассказал ему пару историй о том, как Шрам пытался отхватить себе кусочек полу-криптонского мясца, не совсем понимая, что именно происходит на кровати. Стоило двери за ними закрыться, как Кон влез на койку прямо поверх одеяла, заняв место льва, ткнулся носом Тиму в шею и запустил пальцы в длинные волосы.

— Это так… — Он сделал паузу, стягивая ленту и расплетая косу. — …потрясно.  
— Что именно? — Тим прикрыл глаза и расслабился, пока Кон играл с его волосами, наматывая их на пальцы, сплетая и расплетая. — То, как я разодрал тебе спину, шипел и проклинал весь мир, и жаждал чьей-нибудь крови?  
— О. Это было страшно, но ты быстро успокоился. — Кон ненадолго замер и снова начал перебирать чёрные локоны. — Я увидел тебя и не мог не попытаться помочь. Вот и всё. Я знаю, почему ты просил Джейсона принести транквилизатор, но… я почти неуязвим.  
— Джейсон сказал, я тебе исполосовал спину. — Тим открыл глаза, повернул голову и посмотрел на клона.  
— Ну и что? — Кон пожал плечами. — Это самое малое, что я готов ради тебя вынести, Ра'с.  
— Что, ты даже не спросишь, что это было, и почему я вдруг превратился в чудовище? Джейсон спросил меня об этом сразу же. — Тим нервно прикусил щёку.  
— Я подумал, что ты сам расскажешь мне обо всём. Когда захочешь, — протянул в ответ Кон.

Он затих, и следом за ним затих Тим. Его вдруг накрыло волной необъяснимого блаженства и спокойствия. Он поймал Кона за руку, переплетая их пальцы, и снова закрыл глаза, чтобы не заплакать от переполняющей его радости.

Кон молчал какое-то время, а потом заговорил снова:

— «Потрясно» — это про твои волосы. Ты как с картинки сошёл. — Он вновь сжал его в объятиях, целуя в шею. — Расскажи мне, почему ты вдруг стал так похож на шутки Джейсона про Шрама, — шепнул он. Тим закатил глаза и тихо рассмеялся:  
— Ну, начинается…

И замолк, слушая голос, который его спас.

Тени привели Лютора на следующий день. Тим уже успел проснуться и спуститься в общий зал. Кон принёс ему кофе по-турецки и гёзлеме с сыром и шпинатом, чтобы Тим позавтракал, пока просматривает подборку новостей на ноутбуке.

Лютора никто не связывал, никто не держал его за руки. Просто тени следовали за ним по пятам, и легко было представить, что будет, попробуй Лютор сбежать или предпринять хоть что-то.

Джейсон обошёл процессию, окинул Лютора коротким взглядом и направился к Тиму. Сев по левую руку от своего лидера, он вытянул ноги и скрестил руки на груди.

Тим отодвинул опустевшую тарелку, вытер пальцы и губы салфеткой и поднял голову только после того, как Лютора подвели к его столу.

— Доброе утро, мистер президент. — Сам он так и не встал. Не протянул руку для рукопожатия. Даже не предложил Лютору сесть.  
— Аль Гул так труслив, что прячется за спиной ребёнка? — Лекс сунул руки в карманы и посмотрел на Тима со снисхождением. — Бедняжка.  
— Аль Гул так щедр, что предстал перед тобой сам, — спокойно ответил Тим. — Правда, беседа будет не очень долгой.  
— Как будто я достаточно глуп, чтобы поверить мальчику в линзах. — Лютор закатил глаза и усмехнулся, а потом повернул голову и уставился на Кона: — Смотрю, у вас мой клон.

Даже не глядя на Кона, можно было понять, что он чувствует. Самого Тима будто ударили поддых, выбивая воздух. Он с горечью вспомнил, как сам похитил клона, считая его бездушным гомункулом и вещью, подлежащей уничтожению.

— Он не твой. У него вообще хозяина нет. — Тим сделал глоток кофе и сощурился: — Как и у всех, кто состоит в Лиге теней.  
— А вы всегда подбираете то, что плохо лежит? — парировал Лютор.  
— Это скорее о тебе можно сказать. — Тим наконец поднялся, глядя бывшему президенту, миллиардеру и филантропу в глаза. — Знаешь, я ведь тоже далеко не идеальный лидер. Но я хотя бы не пытаюсь прибрать к рукам как можно больше денег, искупать собственный народ в крови и ввязаться в бессмысленную, абсолютно ненужную войну с теми, кто тебе и твоим соотечественникам ничего не сделал. — Он не отводил взгляд и не моргал, цепляясь за безумие в чужих глазах. Социопат. Убийца. Совершенное зло. — Я спокойно пережил бы твою попытку очернить моё имя. В конце концов, в этом был мой план. Чтобы все думали, что я безумец и убийца. Маразматический бессмертный старик из древней легенды. — Он нахмурился и подался вперёд. — Но не ценой жизней тысяч людей, которые ни в чём не виноваты.  
— «Ни в чём не виноваты» — это такое смелое заявление. — Лютор покачал головой. — Пусть бросит в меня камень тот, кто сам без греха.  
— Это не повод начинать войну. — Тим вскинулся, выпрямляясь, и повернулся к Джейсону: — Смерть слишком лёгкое наказание для него. Я бы хотел продлить этот момент.  
— Ра'с, — обеспокоенно шепнул у него за спиной Кон. Тим мотнул головой, не обращая внимания.  
— Я так много узнал за сегодняшний вечер. — Лютор перевёл взгляд на клона, улыбаясь уголками губ и хитро щурясь. Его гордыня казалась Тиму неуместной и глупой. — Я ведь всему миру могу о вас рассказать.

Тим снова взглянул на него, так же снисходительно, как он сам пару минут назад, и улыбнулся:

— Ты думаешь, ты что-то узнал? О, ты ничего не знаешь о нас, Лютор. — Он улыбался всё шире, почти чувствуя, как улыбка его становится жуткой. — А там, куда мы посадим тебя, у тебя не будет возможности раскрывать миру глаза.  
— Ни одна клетка мира не удержит меня. — Лекс всё ещё смотрел на Кона. Он видел его впервые и, похоже, теперь гадал, послушается ли Кон его команд.  
— Продолжай так думать. — Тим тихо хмыкнул и обратился к Джейсону: — Уведите его в волчью яму.

Он хотел, чтобы Лютор жил. Жил, но страдал в заточении и темноте. Гнил там, пока ему не начнут являться призраки всех, чьи жизни он забрал или разрушил. И умер, забытый, ничтожный, пленённый тем, кого хотел растоптать.

Он не заслуживал ничего другого. И когда Тим взглянул на него в последний раз — буквально на мгновение — мир снова охватило зелёное пламя.

Он был на правильном пути. И не было ничего лучше этого чувства.

Лютор оказался в волчьей яме, а его деньги — те, которые не смогли арестовать американские и швейцарские банки (потому что ничего не знали о них) — Тим распределил между благотворительными и экологическими организации, но присвоил добрую половину Лиге теней. Это было и необходимостью, и необходимым злом: чтобы защищать мировое равновесие, тени должны были быть хорошо экипированы и обучены. Деньги Лютора были кровавыми. Но даже их можно было потратить на причинение добра.

Пока принадлежащие Лютору компании и организации ликвидировали, а в телевизорах граждан Америки один за другим мелькали новые и новые предвыборные ролики, Стефани Браун выжидала, затаившись в особняке Уэйнов. Тим вырезал последнюю статью, в которой упоминалась Спойлер, и спрятал её в одну из папок с данными о супергероях, приписав сбоку, что это было её последнее дело.

Баклажановая девушка решила не возвращаться на улицы. Она решила занять место Лоис Лейн.

В день выборов Тим ждал звонка. Готэмская тень, дежурившая тогда в подвале особняка Дрейков, позвонила ему в полдень. В Готэме была глубокая ночь, но Стефани, кажется, именно этого и ждала.

Тим как раз закончил тренировку с Коном, и теперь вытирал пот полотенцем, когда телефон зазвонил. Он снял трубку, прижал её к щеке плечом и подобрал брошенные бо, глядя, как Кон устало валяется на матах.

— Серьёзно? — раздалось в трубке. — Серьёзно, Ра'с? — в голосе Стефани слышались и возмущение, и разочарование, и обида.  
— Серьёзно что? — Тим вернул оба бо на положенные им места, снова взял телефон в руки и прислонился спиной к стене.  
— Ты говоришь со мной по телефону? Я рассчитывала, что ты поднимешься из этой штуки сам, в клубах дыма и сверкая зелёными глазами, — протянула Стефани, глухо постучала по чему-то и охнула. Видимо, ушибла руку о каменную крышку саркофага.  
— Мисс Браун, за сотню лет у меня было несколько возможностей научиться пользоваться телефоном, и упустить их я не мог. — Он прикусил щёку.  
— Ну, конечно, — фыркнули в телефоне.  
— В любом случае. — Тим помолчал, подбирая слова. — Поздравляю вас, мисс Браун, вы докопались до правды. Кажется, ничего из того, что со мной происходило до Лиги теней, от вас не ускользнуло.  
— Думаю, за эту статью мне дадут Пулитцера. А тебе Нобелевку за старательное строительство мира во всём мире, — отозвалась на другом конце Земли Стефани. Тим закрыл глаза, представляя себе мир, который знает тайну Ра'с аль Гула, и невольно испугался. Всё, что он строил с таким трудом, могло пойти крахом.  
— Во-первых, мисс Браун, вашей статьи о Люторе уже достаточно для получения Пулитцера, — начал он. — Во-вторых, мне не нужна Нобелевская премия. — Он потёр переносицу. — А в-третьих… Мисс Браун. Весь мир думает, что я экологический террорист. Это играет мне на руку, потому что так никто не замечает того, что я делаю на самом деле. Если вы напишете эту статью, мисс Браун, и расскажете миру, кто я, что мной движет, и чего я хочу… если вы расскажете слезливую историю о мальчике, вдохновившемся Суперменом, миру, то всё, что я сделал, будет напрасно. Я больше не смогу действовать скрытно. Люди перестанут друг другу доверять. Правда заставит их сомневаться в собственных дружеских и дипломатических отношениях, и мир во всём мире рассыплется, как карточный домик. — Он замолк и облизнул губы. Стефани молчала. — Сейчас судьба мира в ваших руках, мисс Браун, — договорил он, отсоединился, прижал телефон к груди и закрыл глаза, моля богов и демонов, помогавших ему, остановить новую «Лоис Лейн».

Потом он сделал глубокий вдох. И такой же выдох. И ещё вдох-выдох. Открыл глаза и посмотрел на Кона, распластавшегося на матах. Вздохнул, шагнул к нему, растянулся рядом и закрыл руками лицо.

***

Статью Стефани Браун так и не опубликовала. Она продолжила серию прекрасных статей материалом о Джоне Генри Айронсе, победившем в тот день на выборах и ставшем первым чернокожим президентом Соединённых Штатов Америки.

Тим ликовал так же, как ликовала Америка. Джон Генри Айронс был лучшей кандидатурой на пост президента после всего, что успел сделать за столь короткий срок Лютор.

И он же был тем, чьи идеи совпадали с идеями Лиги теней. А значит, его планы, составленные Тимом ещё в далёких восьмидесятых, продолжали уверенно воплощаться в жизнь.

— Ты выглядишь счастливым. Кажется, я тебя никогда таким и не видел. Вечно ходишь мрачный, как фильмы Хичкока. — Кон прижимался к его спине и осторожно целовал в скулы. — Не может быть, что тебя так радует Лютор у нас в подвале.  
— Меня радует, что он мне больше не мешает. — Тим склонил было голову набок, закрывая глаза, и вдруг замер. У Кона было что-то с голосом. Он дрожал, едва различимо, но очень заметно для того, кто был влюблён в этот голос каждой частичкой своего тела, включая барабанные перепонки. Дело было не в возбуждении или усталости.

Это было что-то другое.

Тим ловко развернулся в объятиях Кона и посмотрел ему в глаза. И увидел в них усталость и тревогу.

— У тебя сосуды в глазах полопались, — тихо заметил он, поднял руку и погладил Кона по щеке. — И мешки под глазами, как у меня.  
— Нет, о таких, как у тебя, я даже и не мечтаю, мистер Панда. — Клон тихо рассмеялся, покачал головой и очень быстро, на одном выдохе, произнёс: — Лютор не даёт мне спать по ночам.

Тим вскинул брови.

— Не может быть, что тебя так нервирует Лютор у нас в подвале.  
— Не совсем. — Кон замялся, отодвинулся от него слегка и взял за руки. — Ты же помнишь, что у меня начали развиваться способности, как у Супса? — Он дождался, пока Тим кивнёт. — У меня и суперслух появился. И я постоянно слушаю, что в крепости происходит, чтобы быть готовым к опасности, да и тренируюсь так. — Он замолчал, виновато потирая затылок, и не говорил больше, пока Тим не толкнул его, мягко, коленкой по коленке. — Короче, Лютор, похоже, в курсе, что у меня должен быть суперслух, и когда он не спит, он только и делает, что треплется, рассказывает, что у тебя всё равно ничего не получится, что ты злой, и вообще, и что я должен ему помочь… — Кон поморщился. — Это как чёртик, сидящий на левом плече.  
— Хм-м. — Тим высвободил руки и слез с койки. Теперь ему стало понятно, почему Лютор так пристально смотрел на Кона. Почему он спускался в волчью яму так спокойно. Он был уверен, что сможет склонить клона на свою сторону, и тот поможет ему бежать.  
— Ты куда? — Кон удивлённо проследил за Тимом взглядом.  
— Никуда. Просто мне нужно вот это. — Тим нашёл передатчик, сунул его в ухо и нажал на кнопку, дожидаясь, пока Джейсон ответит.  
— Ой-ой, босс. — Джейсон, наверняка, даже отсалютовал ему. — Что случилось?  
— Передай Лютору послание от меня. Через кого-нибудь из моих подручных, или сам — как захочешь. — Тим потёр висок, устало вздыхая.  
— И что передать?   
— Передай ему, что если из его камеры донесётся хоть писк, хотя бы одно короткое словечко, исключая дежурные «спасибо» и «здравствуйте», — Тим нахмурился, — я прикажу вырезать ему язык.  
— Что? — удивлённо выдохнул у него за спиной Кон. Тим нервно махнул рукой, дожидаясь ответа Джейсона.  
— Так точно, босс. Я отправлю Пруденс, чтобы она ему вежливо объяснила, в чём он не прав, — ответил тот. — Ещё что-то?  
— Да. — Тим моргнул и будто смягчился. — Спокойной ночи, Джейсон.  
— Спокойной ночи, Ра'с, — ответили в передатчике. Тим вытащил его из уха, положил на стол и вернулся к койке.  
— Так на чём мы остановились? — тихо спросил он, наклоняясь к уху Кона.

В ту ночь он не замолчал ни на секунду, пока Кон не уснул. Он делал бы так каждую ночь, если бы знал, что тот постоянно слышит голос Лютора. Кон спас его однажды, просто позвав по имени, а теперь пришла его очередь.

Утром Кон сделал вид, что не помнит о послании для Лютора. Тим видел, что его это беспокоит, но решил не задавать лишних вопросов или объясняться лишний раз.

Через неделю он снова заметил мешки под глазами у Кона. Сонный взгляд и заторможенную реакцию. Кон засыпал на ходу, но в то же время что-то мешало ему спать, и Тим попросил Джейсона исполнить его угрозу.

И пока тени в волчьей яме держали Лютора, вырезая ему язык, Тим не давал Кону услышать его криков, заставляя слушать только его собственный голос, поддаваться ему и двигаться с ним в такт. Лишь бы он не слышал. Не боялся спать. Пусть в какой-то момент он поймёт, что наступила тишина, и вспомнит, что такое Лига теней.

Кон собирался идти на тренировку, когда в комнату Тима вошёл Джейсон. Он протянул своему спасителю и лидеру пластиковый контейнер со льдом.

— О, королева, я принёс тебе сердце Белоснежки.

Он говорил протяжно и немного неуверенно, понимая, что шутки сейчас неуместны. Потому что в контейнере лежал вырезанный язык Лютора. Человека, который по-прежнему считал Кона вещью. Големом, которым можно управлять словами.

— Это… вы правда вырезали ему язык? — спросил Кон. Тим закрыл контейнер и посмотрел на него снизу вверх.  
— Ты что, не заметил, как тихо стало? — вопросом на вопрос ответил он. 

Кон выглядел растерянным и потерянным. Словно он вдруг понял, что стоит на грани.

— Это слишком жестоко, — пролепетал Кон. — Нельзя же так с людьми.  
— Он убил тысячи человек ради того, чтобы убить ещё тысячи, которые ни в чём неповинны. — Тим вскинул брови. — Он заслужил муки и похуже.  
— Я… я как будто тебя совсем не знаю. — Кон нервно попятился, выпалил: — Мне нужно проветриться, — и скрылся за дверью.

Тим удивлённо смотрел на дверь, не в силах понять, что пошло не так. Как Лютор, даже немой, умудряется продолжать портить ему жизнь?

Эта мысль назойливо стучала где-то в голове, по вискам, маленьким молоточком.

— Тим. — Джейсон коснулся его плеча, потом сел рядом на корточки и поймал свободной рукой его запястья. Тим опустил взгляд и вдруг заметил, как у него дрожат руки.  
— Тим. — повторил Джейсон. — Он вернётся.

Джейсон оказался прав. Кон вернулся под утро, усталый и взъерошенный.

Ночь прошла тревожно. Тим пытался уснуть поначалу, но, проворочавшись несколько часов, поднялся и сел перебирать скопившиеся на столе старые отчёты, микрочипы, диски и записки. Что-то летело в корзину, что-то он сортировал по датам, пытаясь занять дрожащие руки.

Он не понимал, почему Кон так отреагировал. Лига теней вырезала целые нарко-картели, уничтожала террористические организации и убивала торговцев детьми одного за другим. Кон знал об этом. Но отпугнуло его не убийство.

Когда Кон вернулся, Тим как раз рвал на кусочки старый отчёт по Кадмусу, выбрасывая ошмётки в корзину.

— Ты говорил, что Супермен когда-то тебя вдохновил на всё то, что ты делаешь, — тихо сказал Кон.  
— Да. — Тим сосредоточенно рвал бумагу, будто не ждал его всё это время, и разговор этот был не важен.  
— Супермен бы так никогда не поступил.  
— Методы Супермена не остановили Мировую войну. Войну во Вьетнаме. Холодную войну. Гражданскую войну в Кураке. Войны в Персидском заливе. — Тим высыпал бумагу в мусор и, наконец, развернулся. — Он и его большое любящее сердце ничего не могли с этим сделать. А я смог.  
— Сея смерть и разрушение? — переспросил Кон. Тим пожал плечами.  
— Ты знал, с кем ты связываешься, когда оставался в Лиге теней, Кон. — Он упёрся локтями в колени и посмотрел на клона снизу вверх. Кон, казалось, и правда не узнавал его. Не видел. Не признавал. И понимать это было слишком больно и страшно.  
— Но я не думал, что вы способны на такую… жестокость. Вы же никогда не берёте пленных. Никогда никого не оставляете в живых, если… — Кон запнулся. — Пытки — это слишком, Ра'с.  
— Почему? — Тим поднялся. — Объясни мне, почему? Лютор заслужил долгую и мучительную смерть. Тебя устраивало, что мы запрём его в волчьей яме, хотя ты прекрасно знал, что это такое. — Он развёл руками. — Он мучил тебя и понёс наказание. Это лишь малейшая толика того, что он заслужил.  
— Прекрати. — Кон отступил на шаг. Казалось, он умоляет его перестать напоминать ему о себе настоящем.  
— Понятно. — Тим сел на место. — Стоило догадаться, что так и будет. — Он отвёл взгляд.  
— Я просто хочу понять тебя, Ра'с. Как ты смог превратить образ Супермена в… в это. — Кон развёл руками. — Я не понимаю.  
— А он не понимает тебя, — вдруг перебил его кто-то. Кон запнулся и обернулся, пытаясь найти третьего лишнего. Тим нахмурился, рассматривая Джейсона у двери.  
— И давно ты здесь? — спросил он.  
— Не очень. Но вы были так увлечены друг другом, что не заметили, когда я вошёл. — Джейсон подошёл ближе. — Я бы не стал вмешиваться, если бы ваша неспособность понять друг друга не была так очевидна.  
— А ты давно стал семейным психологом? — съязвил Кон. Он окончательно замкнулся, и Тим почувствовал, как у него опускаются руки.  
— Я не семейный психолог. Просто я знаю вас обоих достаточно хорошо, чтобы встать в позу и рассказать очевидное. — Джейсон вздохнул, сделал паузу, собираясь с силами, и повернулся к Кону: — Кон. Ты должен понимать, что Ра'с вырос в Древнем Египте.

Кон недоверчиво вскинул брови.

— Это серьёзно он был на том диске от Стефани?

Джейсон кивнул.

— Он должен был быть фараоном. Править царством, в котором за уклонение от налогов калечили. И он не понимает, как может быть иначе. Он подстроился под наше цивилизованное общество, но всё равно остался собой. И он действительно считает, что Лютор заслужил коробку с крысами на голову, а не только отрезанный язык. Ты должен помнить об этом каждый раз, когда тебе кажется, что он слишком жестокий. — Он положил руку Кону на плечо и повернулся к Тиму. — Ра'с. Ты вдохновлялся Суперменом, но признал, что он неспособен сделать из нашего мира утопию, потому что он слишком добр. Ты взял на себя смелость и обязанность очистить этот мир огнём и мечом. Но ты связал свою жизнь с тем, кто впитал каждой клеточкой то, во что верит Супермен. Каждый раз, когда ты отдаёшь приказ убить, он первым сожалеет об этом, но с этим он смирился. Но он не может смириться с пытками. С моментами, когда ты перегибаешь палку.

Тим стиснул зубы, когда Джейсон положил руку и ему на плечо, и отвёл взгляд, рассеянно глядя куда-то в сторону.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Кон. Тим не смотрел на него. Он боялся на него смотреть. Не хотел видеть его разочарование.  
— Ну, ты можешь вспомнить, что я обещал тебя отпустить, если ты захочешь вернуться к Супермену, — с трудом выговорил Тим. С таким же трудом он заставил себя посмотреть Кону в глаза. — Это разобьёт мне сердце, но… — Он замолк и снова стиснул зубы.  
— А можешь остаться и напоминать ему, когда не стоит переходить черту, — устало протянул Джейсон. — Потому что кто-то же должен. — Он сжал их плечи и отпустил. — Не знаю, что вы будете делать, когда меня не станет. — Он покачал головой и, не прощаясь, ушёл, оставляя их наедине.

Время остановилось, как только он закрыл дверь. Они были единственной постоянной в этом мире. Постоянной, способной что-то менять, и не меняющейся даже с течением времени.

— Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя?  
— И я тебя. Но это не отменяет того, что у тебя на столе стоял контейнер с языком Лекса Лютора.

Тим прикусил щёку.

— Джейсон сказал правду. Я ужасно древний, Кон. Даже запертый в темноте, Лютор ещё легко отделался. Мы вырезали языки за клевету. Меня самого принесли в жертву, чтобы был урожай. 

Кон вздрогнул, но неуверенно сделал шаг к нему. Казалось, он сам не знал, какой вопрос из десятка стихийно возникших нужно задать первым, но Тим не стал его торопить.

— Думаешь, я смогу тебя уравновесить? — спросил наконец Кон. — Останавливать, когда ты заходишь слишком далеко? — Он коснулся плеча Тима, очень легко — почти неощутимо — но Тиму показалось, что в мире стало светлее.

Он больше не боялся, что лишится своего клона, больше не боялся, что его оставят. И кто знает? Может, Джейсон прав. И нет ничего лучше, чем две уравновешивающие друг друга противоположности, правящие в Лиге теней.

В конце концов, тень появляется только при объединении света и тьмы, наполняя мир полутонами.

Тим нервно улыбнулся и взял Кона за руку, поглаживая большим пальцем его запястье.

— Ты можешь попробовать, — шепнул он и подался вперёд. — Может, у тебя и получится.


	15. Эпилог

Стефани Браун всё же не удержалась и написала статью, посвящённую Ра'с аль Гулу.

В ней, правда, не было ни намёка на Тима, только рассказ о её странствии и том, что рассказывали ей о Лиге теней простые люди. Бедные и богатые, счастливые и несчастные делились с ней сказками и историями о Ра'с аль Гуле. Старики вспоминали предания, которые слышали ещё от своих прабабок, а молодёжь шептала о загадочных людях в одежде из грубых тканей, которые появлялись порой в городах и помогали их заново строить.

В завершение Стефани, стараниями нескольких профессоров истории и фольклористики, востоковедов и лингвистов, и даже Оракула, нашла легенду о волшебнике Ра'с аль Гуле, человеке, боровшимся за справедливость с незапамятных времён.

Она говорила, что и сама видела Ра'с аль Гула, но встреча эта была короткой и забылась, как будто на самом деле была лишь видением, насланным старым волшебником.

За эту статью Стефани Браун не получила Пулитцеровскую премию. Её ей выдали за разоблачение Лютора, следом номинировав на Нобелевскую премию мира.

Мир заговорил о Ра'с аль Гуле, как о загадке. Он стал тем, что занимало умы взволнованных людей, но никто так и не смог найти его настоящего. Тима это вполне устраивало.

Годы шли. Лига теней становилась всё крепче, и власть её становилась всё обширнее. Человечество постепенно училось жить в мире с самим собой и объединялось при малейшей угрозе из космоса или другого мира. Никто не замечал, что среди них всё больше и больше теней. Никто не замечал, что заговоры никогда не удаётся привести в жизнь, потому что зачинщики исчезают. Мир, несмотря на свою утопичность и невероятную гротескность, стал безопасным, и Тим порой улыбался — едва-едва заметно — просматривая подборку новостей.

Мир менялся. Он обновлялся. Что-то умирало и что-то рождалось. На смену основателям Лиги справедливости пришло новое поколение героев. Супермен остался в Сторожевой башне, а Чудо-женщина заняла своё место на Темискире.

В две тысячи тринадцатом умерла Лесли Томкинс. За ней ухаживали не только тени, но и Селина Кайл со Стефани Браун, покровительницей которых она была долгие, ужасно долгие годы.

Тим долго не мог найти себе места, страдая, что даже попрощаться с ней не может, но за пару часов до её смерти Стефани нашла её передатчик и связалась с Лигой теней.

— Ты была одной из лучших теней, что я знал. И моим ближайшим другом, Лесли, — шептал он в динамик и слышал, как Лесли дышится легче, будто она ждала, что он отпустит её, сказав эти слова.

Ему самому, правда, от этого не стало легче.

Он потерял множество теней, и каждая смерть печалила его. Но каждая смерть от старости разбивала его сердце. Он снова и снова видел, как люди стареют и чахнут у него на глазах. Как Лесли. Как Дрейки. Как…

Брюс Уэйн пережил Лесли не на много. Он умер через пять лет, и его место заняла неразговорчивая, но верная Кассандра Кейн. Она соблюдала его кодекс и старалась поддерживать равновесие в Готэме, но, кажется, и сама почти уверилась, что однажды городу уже не будет нужен Бэтмен.

Кон с каждым днём становился для Тима всё важнее. Он занимал всё больше места в его жизни, и связь между ними крепла. Их любовь была меньше бумажного листа, которым можно было заложить книгу, и больше бесконечных вселенных. Её можно было спрятать в ладонях, но никогда нельзя было заключить в объятия.

Кон был рядом с ним каждый день. Останавливая его руку, когда ему казалось, что Лига действует слишком жёстко. Находя слова, способные оживить даже старое, сухое сердце тысячелетней мумии.

Все невзгоды и недомолвки были слишком мелкими, слишком крохотными, чтобы из-за них спорить, и постепенно они так привыкли друг к другу, так притёрлись, что почти превратились в единый организм, неспособный существовать во вражде или разлуке друг от друга.

Джейсон стал совершенно седым к началу второй половины двадцать первого века. Морщинки теперь появлялись не только когда он улыбался или хмурился, а всегда напоминали о том, как много он смеялся и злился в своей жизни. Когда Тим замечал это, Джейсон всегда говорил:

— Жизнь вышла долгая и насыщенная.

Джейсон больше не тренировал рекрутов, и это была идея Тима. Старые травмы не давали тому даже передвигаться спокойно, что уж говорить о беготне с молодёжью.

Он, правда, даже это воспринял спокойно.

— Зато смогу надоедать тебе очень часто, — хрипло смеялся он и щурился, рассматривая лицо Тима. — Ты когда скажешь парню, как тебя зовут?

Тим никогда не отвечал. Почему-то ему казалось, что, назвав своё имя клону, он окончательно сдастся, признавая, что Джейсон умирает.

В девяносто он стал хуже видеть и слышать, но по-прежнему не растерял силу духа. Ему принесли крохотный слуховой аппарат, и это значительно облегчило жизнь и ему, и тем, кто до сих пор заглядывал к нему «в гости».

Каждый день к нему заходила Пруденс. И ещё чаще — Тим. Лидер Лиги теней наведывался к своему Лазарю минимум три раза в день, лично принося еду и развлекая стареющего героя-тень беседой.

— Может, мне свернуть тебе шею и бросить в Яму Лазаря? Пусть вернёт мне тебя снова, — иногда говорил Тим, когда Джейсон касался его лица дрожащей рукой.  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — качал головой Джейсон.  
— Неужели тебе не понравилось жить? — Тим всегда ловил его ладонь, обхватывал её своими и поглаживал, будто пытаясь расправить складки морщин.  
— Очень понравилось, Тим. — Джейсон запрокидывал голову и смотрел полуслепыми глазами в потолок. Он выглядел таким умиротворённым и мечтательным, что Тиму было завидно. — Но моё время прошло.

Он умер, сидя в своём кресле и глядя в окно. Будто просто уснул с открытыми глазами. Тим тогда пришёл к нему вместе с Пруденс, и в том, как именно всё произошло было что-то невыразимо _правильное_. Тим готов был поклясться, что его душа упорхнула к небу, будто красногрудая птичка-малиновка, и что Джейсон действительно умер счастливым.

Погребальный костёр Джейсона Питера Тодда горел ярче, чем звёзды ночи и огненная дневная звезда. Он горел так же ярко и яростно, как сам Джейсон. Так же неистово, какой была его жизнь.

Тим отпускал его, и это оказалось намного тяжелее, чем он когда-то думал. Будто он хоронил собственного сына. Он не чувствовал такой боли ужасно давно — будто ритуальный нож снова вонзился в сердце.

Костёр казался таким сияющим и светлым, будто за Джейсоном сошли сами боги, а мир вокруг, наоборот, становился всё темнее. Казалось, даже звёзды гасли вместе с ним.

Всё стало прежним только когда его руку нашёл Кон. Когда их пальцы сплелись и взгляды — уставший и отчаянный Тима и полный любви и энтузиазма Кона — встретились. Когда Тим понял, что он не единственная постоянная в мире, что он не предаст огню точно так же совершенно всё — без исключения — что он любит.

У него была своя постоянная. Постоянная, которая замерла рядом с ним.

— Ра'c?..

Он посмотрел на Кона и попытался улыбнуться. Но вышло не очень. Тогда он сделал глубокий вдох, набирая полные лёгкие ночного воздуха и дыма погребального костра, и выдохнул.

— Тим. — Он сжал руку Кона сильнее. — Меня зовут Тим.


End file.
